Polishing the Golden Boy
by Savoren
Summary: After Harry was arrested for the second time that summer, Petunia Dursley, not knowing what else to do, contacts Albus for help. Albus sends the bravest man he knows to deal with the rebellious teenager. Warnings: AU (take this seriously), OOC (take this one seriously too!), language, drug use, Corporal Punishment. Set in summer of sixth year.
1. Arrested

**Polishing the Golden Boy**

 **Warnings: AU, OOC, Drug use, language, corporal punishment**

Harry took a small inhale and handed the poorly rolled joint over to his friend, Thomas.

Things had gotten easier for him in Little Whinging after he had been broken free from his locked bedroom last summer. The Durselys were too afraid to lock him up again or even speak to him, knowing full well the Order would come make their lives a living Hell. It helps that, when Harry came home for summer break, new neighbors moved in across the street. He quickly made friends with the families eldest, Thomas Braxton. Thomas took no time to introduce him to an unhealthy coping skill and with his nightmares of Sirius, he eagerly joined in.

They continued to pass the joint back and forth in silence, staring at the sparkling constellations above their heads.

Harry found himself feeling dizzy as he stared. Thousands of jumbled thoughts cluttered his mind and, as hard as he tried, Harry couldn't get any of them to make complete sense. _The world is filled with all these muggles running around, how does one not run into a barrier that prevents them from entering the magical world? Speaking of the world, what if the world actually IS flat but our perceptions of 3D, 2D and 4D are obscured? How does one even know if something is obscured? And what about oxygen? How do we know that humans aren't actually been poisoned by oxygen and if it weren't for that pesty gas, humans could be immortal? If Voldemort is immortal how come he never fixed that flat nose of his? Why IS his nose flat anyway? Did his parents take the nose game too seriously or did he run into the wrong barrier at the train station? And why the hell don't muggles ever notice when someone runs like a lunatic at that wall and disappear? Are they seriously blind? If a person is blind, how does the world look to them? And why the HELL don't we know how many licks it takes to get to the center of those damn lollipops?!_ His mental ranting came to an abrupt end when he felt Thomas tugging on his arm. He slowly glanced over at him, feeling disappointed to have his thoughts interrupted. "What?"

"The lights are moving," he pointed toward the LED police strobe lights.

Harry frowned and watched as a short man climbed out of the car and headed for their direction, "'K, keep your mouth shut."

Thomas nodded and quickly threw the lit joint into the woods behind him and hid the bottle of liquor in his backpack.

When the officer came to a stop in front of them he sniffed the air and gave the two a pointed look, "Surely you boys aren't eighteen which means you are out past curfew. What are you doing out here anyway? Not smoking are you?" He eyed them knowingly but waited for a response.

Harry sat up and gave a small shake of his head, "Course not, Officer. We'll just be headin' home then. Didn't realize the time, deepest apologies."

The officer frowned at something behind them for a split second and then suddenly his eyes went wide. He sprinted toward the source of alarm and started stomping down on a small flame that had started behind them. Once the fire was out, he bent down and picked up a joint.

Harry couldn't help but snort, "You threw a lit joint into the dead woods?" Unfortunately the drought in these areas has yet to disappear. His laughter continued, "Ya gonna set the whole damn place on fire!" He shook his head, trying to stop his giggles.

The officer walked back to face them and held the joint up for them to see, "This wouldn't be yours would it?"

Thomas squinted at it and gave a hard shrug, "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine so, _really_ , who's to say anything really belongs to anyone?"

Having enough, the Officer gave a shake of his head and pulled Thomas to his feet. Removing the handcuffs from his belt, he quickly latched them around the boy's skinny wrists and turned to Harry, "I'm done playing stupid with you two. This is not the first time I have caught you two but I assure you, this will be the last time. Come on, Potter, stand for me - you know the drill."

Harry rolled his eyes, they've _only_ been arrested once before this summer and his aunt and uncle came and bailed him out after he called and threatened them that if they didn't his Godfather would come play whack a mole with their heads. He didn't bother telling them that Sirius died last school year, why would he?

Harry slowly stood on shaky legs. _I'll just get them to come bail me out again._ He let the officer handcuff him and then followed him to the cop car.

* * *

Severus paced back and forth in front of the Headmaster's desk. Livid, he threw the letter back on the desk and let out a furious growl, "Your little Golden Boy isn't so golden now, is he?"

Albus sighed, "Now Severus you know he is struggling with the loss of his-"

Severus cut him off in an angry yell, "NO! You keep making excuses for him, Albus! The letter said he has been arrested TWICE now! Do you even realize what marijuana is you old coot?! Obviously the juvenile has gotten out of hand if Petunia wrote you a letter! Open your eyes and see what is in front of you; you're not bloody blind! Your Chosen One is spiraling out of control and you're allowing him to do so if you do not go and put an end to this ridiculousness!" Severus felt blinded by his fury and he continued to pace back and forth in front of his mentor. _He has disgraced Lily! How could he do that to his body and make these poor decisions when she gave her LIFE so he could live?!_

Albus' eyes twinkled furiously as he watched Severus pace a hole in his floor. "I think you would be better fit to, as you said, put an end to this ridiculousness. You stated it earlier, Severus, I am old! I couldn't possibly strike fear into this rebellious boy!"

Severus halted, knowing full well what Albus was trying to do. "No, Albus! You coddled him and turned him into this monster! If you allowed me to keep a firm hand with him you wouldn't be having this problem right now! Do you realize what is going to happen if the Ministry hears word of the famous Harry Potter being arrested in the muggle world? If so, please enlighten me, old man."

Albus sighed, allowing Severus to see his deep regret. "What if I allow you to use a firm hand on him from here on out? Will you be willing to polish our Golden Boy?"

Severus rolled his eyes, realizing he was using his own words against him. "What, after almost six years of gallivanting around with no consequences to his actions? You just want me to clean up your mess!"

Albus inclined his head, "I should have allowed you to do so from the very beginning. I knew the boy had no consequences at home and I did nothing to help him establish his morals or even teach him right from wrong. I know you can help him though. If you don't do it for me or even for the boy, please do it for Lily. How do you think she is feeling, looking down on her spiraling son?"

Severus leveled him with a dangerous glare. The old man definitely knows where his sensitive spots are and he is not afraid to poke and prod them! Looking away, he glared at the chair he had emptied long away. "Fine!" He snapped. "If I'm doing this though I want _no_ interference! Am I quite clear, Albus? You have created a big enough mess as it is."

Albus inclined his head in acceptance, "Thank you, Severus. I am sure Lily would be deeply grateful."

Snarling at him, Severus stomped out of the office and headed for the apparation point outside of the castle grounds.

* * *

It's been almost a full day and his relatives still haven't come to bail him out!

Harry let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, _I guess my threats aren't working on them anymore._ Thomas had been bailed out by his father last night, _Lucky him_. Harry thought angrily.

Fortunately the holding cell they are keeping him in is close to the guard's desk - Little Whining only has a small jail, after all - and so he has been able to keep conversation with his arresting officer.

He continued to keep his eyes closed even when he heard the front door open. He had given up a few hours ago that his relatives would be coming at all and, instead, he would be staying the three nights in jail until the officer decides what to do with him.

Hearing quiet voices, Harry kept his eyes closed (not wanting to look like he was eavesdropping) and listened close.

"I am here to retrieve Mr. Harry Potter," the silky voice echoed around the cement police station.

Harry frowned deeply. He knew that voice but couldn't place why _He_ would be here of all places! Opening his eyes he peeked between the bars and looked over at the desk. Sure enough, wearing all black muggle attire, stood the mighty bat of the dungeons.

Groaning softly, Harry slouched on the bench. _This can't be good! How did they find out I was here?!_

Before he could look away, his emerald eyes locked with fiery onyx ones making Harry immediately cringe and drop his eyes to the floor.

The officer stood and walked over to unlock the holding cell, "Do you know who this is, Potter?" After all, he didn't want to leave the underage kid go with a stranger.

Harry gave a small nod of his head and tried to look defiant and brave. "He's my Chemistry professor at the boarding school."

Severus immediately played along, "Indeed. Come along, Mr. Potter, I don't have all day!"

Jumping to his feet, Harry slid past the officer and slowly followed Snape out of the police station. _What the hell is going on?_ He shook his head in confusion and squinted his eyes from the sunlight.

As soon as they were around the corner from the station Severus spun on his heels and gripped Harry's arm in a lethal grasp, "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Harry winced at his yell but forced himself to not shrink away. Instead, Harry leveled his eyes with his professor's, "I don't think it's any of your bloody business, Snape!"

A dangerous glint flashed across Severus' eyes, "Watch your mouth, Potter!"

Harry smirked, "Or what?" He knew he was tempting the shark but he also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Keeping his grip on the boy tight, Severus smirked right back. "You'll wish you hadn't asked that, Potter." With that, Severus spun on his heel and apparated to his house on Spinner's End.

 **A/N: This came to me while I was trying to lay down and go to sleep. I had to write it before it disappeared :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and remember it's AU! I'm not planning on making this a huge story or anything, probably just a couple chapters.  
**

 **Savoren.**


	2. Spinner's End

**Chapter Two: Spinner's End**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I am glad you like it so far :)**

 **Savoren.**

 ***Warning (again): This chapter contains a spanking with a paddle. You have been thoroughly warned, if this bothers you then don't read it or just skip it.**

When they landed the only thing keeping him from toppling over was the steel grip on his upper arm. With his heart racing with poisonous fury, Harry gave a quick look around the foreign room, a menacing glare plastered on his face.

Seeing the boy's glare only added gas to the fire in Severus' heart. Keeping his grip firm, he took the short distance to the leather couch and sat down. He gave a quick jerk and in a second, had the boy bent over his knee. Working fast to secure him, Severus pinned both of Harry's hands behind his back and locked the two squirming legs with one of his. "You have had this coming for a LONG time, Mr. Potter!"

Breathing hard, Harry felt as if someone hit the pause button on his life. A horrible sensation started to crawl up his throat and cover his face like a second degree burn. Blinded by rage, Harry tried to kick out of his professor's capture, "Leave me go you bastard!"

Clenching his jaw, Severus glared down at the wiggling boy over his lap. His hand twitched angrily but he forced himself not to hit him just yet. "Call me that one more time, Potter. I _dare_ you."

Harry heard the threatening tone but in his furious and embarrassed state of mind, he couldn't care less. Awkwardly looking over his shoulder, Harry caught eyes with Snape and said in a daring voice, "Bastard." No sooner had the word slipped off his tongue, he saw a fiery spark in the onyx eyes of his Potions Professor. He opened his mouth to apologize but found his courage had ran away from him.

Through clenched teeth, Severus snarled, "Accio paddle."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. "Y-you can't do this! Leave me go or I will tell Dumbledore! They'll sack you!"

Catching the paddle in mid-air, Severus looked down at the almost sixteen-year old and smirked, "Highly unlikely, Potter." Without giving any warning first, Severus brought the paddle down with a hard thwack. He felt the boy jump but kept him laying still, "Why are you being punished, Potter?"

Harry fought furiously to get off the bony lap. "Because you're a cold-hearted asshole and you don't have anything else to do with your pathetic life! Leave. Me. GO!" Harry screamed and started kicking his legs, hoping to connect to his captor and harm him so he could escape.

Glaring down at the daring boy, Severus gripped the edge of his trousers and gave them a yank, pulling them down to his ankles. He then quickly landed another hard thwack against the underpants-covered bottom. "Wrong answer! Let us try this again, Potter. Why are you being punished?"

Closing his eyes, Harry forced himself to breathe through his nose. This is the first time he's ever experienced corporal punishment - he never expected it to actually sting this bad! The only experience he has though is from the telly or from what Ron has told him. Another painful stroke seared across his bottom, jerking him out of his thoughts. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Answer the question, Potter!" Severus snapped in a dangerous tone, daring him to disobey.

Infuriated that he was being punished like a child and embarrassed that his Potions Professor was the one delivering his first spanking, Harry grew overwhelmed with anger. He closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was to come once he opened his mouth but he wasn't willing to back down and give in either. So, instead Harry braced himself and muttered in such a quiet voice his professor almost did not catch it, "Bastard."

Giving a small shake of his head, Severus pulled the underpants down to meet Harry's trousers. Dropping one knee and tipping him forward, Severus aimed the paddle at the boy's sensitive sitting spots and landed three quick smacks, instantly turning the skin a bright pink. "Wrong answer, Potter!" He brought the paddle down with another thwack and then readjusted the boy because he kept moving, "Be still or this can get much worse, Potter!"

Feeling helpless, Harry stopped wiggling and simply hoped his professor would stop soon. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he opened them unwanted tears would leak out. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from sounding weak.

Severus' frustration with the boy was peaking a world record high. _He is not crying or apologizing! He is just being infuriating!_ _This hard-shell he has put up will be crumbled by the time I am through with this punishment._ He asked again, "Why are you being punished, Potter?"

Even though he tried to keep his voice even, it shook a little as he spoke, "I called you a bastard."

Hearing the shake in his voice, Severus gave a small nod. _I'm finally starting to make a small crack._ With that thought in mind, he brought the paddle down with a mighty thwack, causing the boy to jump on his lap and cry out before stopping himself from making more sounds. "What else, Potter?"

The burning sensation in his eyes made it harder for Harry to not let his tears fall. Sniffling quietly, he tried to stop his shoulders from shaking due to held-in tears and muttered, "Smoked, drank alcohol and I got arrested." By the last word his voice broke into a sob and his tears escaped from his tightly-clenched eyes. The painful thumping in his backside felt like he had just slid to home base without any shorts on. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he tried to stifle his sobs.

Giving a small nod, Severus brought the punishment to end by tipping him forward even more and landing three strong thwacks across the area where buttocks meets thighs. Immediately the boy gave in and went limp over his lap, letting his tears fall without any attempt at stopping them. Severus had to raise his voice to make sure he heard him over his tears, "What have you learned?" He put the paddle on the cushion beside him, waiting for Harry to answer.

Realizing he was still bent over his most hated professor's knee with his exposed bottom in the air, a scarlet red blush bruised his face and he scrambled to get off the lap. Once standing he roughly pulled his underpants and trousers up over his red backside, instantly hissing out and moving to stand on his tip toes in an attempt to relieve some discomfort.

Severus watched him closely and gave a small nod in acceptance, "It seems you have been thoroughly punished. Answer the previous question, Mr. Potter and do not give me cheek or you will find yourself back over my knee for a reminder."

Harry felt as if all the blood had rushed to his head causing it to heat up and make him feel nauseous. He dropped his eyes, not wanting to look the man in the eyes at the moment. "Don't call you names or do anything else that landed me here with you."

Severus frowned, "I need a better answer than that, Mr. Potter."

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Harry fought with the desire to rub the sting out of his backside. "Don't smoke or drink or get arrested."

Severus gave a nod to show he accepted his answer. "Your actions have been disgraceful, disgusting and even thoroughly irresponsible. I will _not_ tolerate such blatant disrespect or poor judgement again. Your parents gave their lives so you can live. Is this how you are repaying them by poisoning your body and becoming a juvenile?! Your mother would be highly disappointed in your actions, Mr. Potter." He saw a flash of hurt and shame fly across Harry's emerald eyes and watched as they, once again, filled with hot tears.

Harry felt as if Snape had just shoved a dull dagger into his chest and then pulled it out only to shove it back in deeper. _How dare he speak of my mother! He has no bloody right to make me feel this way!_ Angry, Harry took a few steps away from him and muttered, "Too bad she's dead." He saw the fury flash across Snape's face then locked eyes on, what he assumed was, the front door. He made his escape before Snape could realize what was happening for he was frozen in shock by what he had just heard come out of Harry's mouth; the level of disrespect would hit Pluto.

Harry forced himself to ignore the painful thumping in his backside and slammed the door shut behind him. He couldn't help but freeze in surprise on the front porch. He definitely _never_ pegged Snape to be a "small town" kind of guy but rather a "gloomy cave filled with his family of bats" kind of guy.

Shaking himself out of his frozen shock, Harry moved to run down the pathway but felt a strong hand latch on to his upper arm, pulling him back inside. Panicked, Harry fought with the grip and looked around himself, trying to find a way to escape. Locking eyes with the neighbor woman, he noticed her give a small shake of her head - as if she had any right to be disappointed in him! - and then lead a small child back inside her home. Still thinking about the neighbor, Harry watched the front door close and then felt himself being pulled back towards the couch. Like a switch being flipped, he started to cry again. "I'm sorry! Please don't! I won't run again!"

Severus ignored him and flipped him over his knee, leaving the trousers and underpants on, Severus grabbed the paddle and landed another three smacks against the already sore bottom. "Your disrespect is horrendous, Potter! How DARE you speak about your mother in such a way?!"

Openly sobbing over his professor's lap, Harry allowed his shoulders to shake and didn't bother trying to answer, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to speak a tangible word.

Not one to comfort much, Severus pulled Harry back to his feet and allowed him to stand in front of him as he cried. "Once you pull yourself together we are going to have a long discussion, Mr. Potter."

Harry fought with his emotions and tried to stop the tears from flowing. Sniffling, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, ignoring the disgusted look thrown at him by his professor.

Severus sighed, _Honestly he's acting as if his whole world just crumbled around him!_ "Potter take some slow, deep breaths and calm yourself. I do not want to deal with a panic attack so pull yourself together."

Harry did as he was instructed and soon enough his sobs turned into hiccups.

Severus eyed the boy with only a slight disgust. "What do you have to say for yourself, Potter?"

Hiccuping, Harry looked down at his feet in shame. "I-I'm sorry, Professor Snape."

"Look at me when you are speaking to me, Mr. Potter. What are you sorry for?" Severus demanded.

Forcing himself to not start crying again, Harry slowly looked up and locked eyes with Snape. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful, sir." Feeling his nose burn, Harry dropped his eyes again. _I will NOT cry again! I can't believe how pathetic I look right now! I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! I shouldn't be deduced to a puddle just because of a punishment!_

Severus gave a firm nod of acceptance and stood from his spot on the couch. He watched Harry eye his suspiciously and snapped, "You are forgiven, Potter." Walking toward the hallway, Severus stopped and turned to beckon Harry over to him, "Come, Potter. I will show you the loo and the room you will be staying in."

Harry stayed frozen in place. Jaw slacked in surprise, Harry repeated the previous statement, "S-staying in?!"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a daring look, waiting for him to show a temper tantrum like a toddler. "You will be staying with me until further notice, Potter. Now, come and don't make me tell you again!"

 _I'm not a bloody dog!_ Even thinking it, Harry slowly followed the strict man down the short hallway. Thousands of questions raced through his head but he couldn't help feeling as if right now isn't the best time to voice all of his questions and concerns. Not only that but the thumping in his bottom was starting to make him feel grumpy, tired and sad. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be alone - far away from Snape.

They stopped in front of a door on the right and, with Snape's back turned, Harry gave his aching bottom a quick rub, hoping to relieve some of the sting.

Turning back around to face the tear-track stained face, Severus instructed him, "This is the loo. After I show you the bedroom I want you to get a shower and clean yourself up; you smell disgusting."

Harry gave him a small glare but stayed silent. With a sore backside and not really understanding what's going on, Harry wisely chose to pick his battles.

Severus continued, "After you are showered and have clean clothes on you will meet me in the living room. There I will explain everything to you." With that said, Severus immediately opened the door next to the loo, "This is the room you will be sleeping in. The door across the hall from the loo is my bedroom. If you even step a single toe into that room I'll make sure you can't sit for a week. Am I clear, Potter?"

Harry glared at him but bit his tongue. Choosing to nod and mutter, "Yes, sir." _He can't keep threatening me like this! He will NOT get away with smacking me either! Surely Dumbledore doesn't know he kidnapped me!_

Turning, Severus started down the hallway back toward the living room. "Chop chop, Potter. I don't want to wait on you all day. I will have my house elf, Vix, put clean clothes in the loo for you to change in to. Eventually we will need to gather your things from your relatives."

Sighing, Harry waited until he finally stopped speaking and then closed the loo door behind him. _Does that mean I'll be wearing His shrunken down clothes? Ew._ Once the door was locked, Harry let out a deep sigh and went to stand in front of the mirror. Wanting to investigate the damage but terrified of what he will see, Harry turned and removed his clothes, keeping his eyes tightly closed. Taking in a nervous, shaky breath, he opened one eye and peeked at his reflection in the mirror. Surprised, he opened both eyes and inspected his bottom thoroughly. For how it feels he expected to see bruises and maybe even blood but this is probably all chalked up to him feeling dramatic since the only evidence of his first spanking is a bright pink bottom. Near the curve of his bottom and his thighs the area looked a little more in the shade of red but, honestly, the damage didn't look too bad.

Sighing, Harry pulled off his shirt and turned to the shower. _Looks can be deceiving._

When the steamy water first landed on his bottom he gasped and spun, protecting his backside from the sting. After a few minutes of the hot water landing on him, he eventually got used to it and hurried to scrub down his body.

 _How dare he do that to me! Dumbledore is going to flip out on him! He's my professor, he's not allowed to do that!_ Harry angrily scrubbed out the shampoo from his hair. He finished quickly and stepped out of the shower, gently wrapping the towel around his waist and shaking his head free of dripping water. He spotted a pair of grey silk pajamas folded on the counter of the sink and let out a sigh. There is even a pair of green underpants and socks. Harry gagged at the thought and made the quick decision to go commando. Once dressed he gave his head one more shake and then made his way back to the living room.

Severus looked up from a book when he heard Harry enter. He sighed at the sight of his dripping hair, "Merlin, Potter, can you not even dry yourself off properly?" Standing, he strode over to the frowning boy and muttered, "Accio towel."

In a matter of seconds Harry found himself in the awkward position of having his hair attacked with a towel by the hands of the Severus Snape. Harry reached up to stop the drying process only to have his hands slapped away and heard Snape grumble something about dunderhead teenagers. Once the attack was over, Harry glared at the annoying man and snapped, "I could have dried it by myself! I'm not bloody five!"

Severus rose a single eyebrow and sent the towel back to the laundry basket. "You could have fooled me, Potter. Next time, dry yourself off properly before leaving the loo and we won't have to repeat this." When Harry continued to glare at him, Severus snarled, "Don't make me wipe that look off your face, Potter. I have no more patience for your insolence tonight. Am I quite clear?"

If only to save himself the trouble, Harry forced himself to stop glaring and went to gently lower himself on the couch. "Crystal clear, sir."

Taking a deep breath, Severus forced himself to relax a little. Once he no longer felt like smacking the boy again, Severus started the conversation that will change Harry's life forever. "You have gone far too long without consequences and guidance. The adults in your life have failed you - I have been telling them this for years but did they listen? No. It took you getting yourself arrested TWICE before they even started taking me seriously. Today I met with the Headmaster and he finally admitted his mistakes and now he wants me to clean up his mess." He eyed the boy closely, waiting for a reaction. When Harry only dropped his glare to the floor, he continued, "I am taking it upon myself to break that attitude of yours. In order to do so you will be living with me and will follow a set of rules. As you already know, there will be consequences to every rule you break."

Huffing, Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "It's illegal for you to hit me. You're my professor, not my father!"

Severus smirked, "Before I left the castle to come retrieve you, I was given temporary guardianship of you."

Harry's jaw dropped and his heart started to race, "WHAT?! NO! You can't do this to me!"

Standing, Severus towered over the sitting teenager, "Rule number one, Potter. Do NOT raise your voice at me!"

Clenching his jaw, Harry asked between his teeth, "And rule number two, _sir_?"

Infuriated, Severus started pacing back and forth. "Rule number two: Always be respectful to your elders. Do not talk back or question authority. Rule number three: Watch your mouth. Any foul language will _not_ be tolerated."

Harry swallowed his disrespectful remark and instead asked, "Any more rules, _sir_?"

Knowing the boy was testing him, Severus continued his pace and answered his question. "During your stay here you will spend your time doing homework. If you already completed your summer assignments then I will assign you more. You will be in bed at 10 sharp and will be awake and at the kitchen table at 8 for breakfast. Lunch is at 12 and supper is at 6. You may enter any room except my bedroom and lab. The lab is in the basement. If I catch you down there I will turn you into potion ingredients. Do I make myself clear?"

 _This cannot be happening to me._ _I'm not a bloody toddler, I don't need a bedtime._ "Crystal clear, _sir._ "

Severus narrowed his eyes at him, getting tired of his tone. "On Sunday we will be returning to Hogwarts. All the professor's and their family come the day before the students arrive. We will take that time to discuss more rules pertaining to school. Do you have any questions, Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but frown, "Who, of the professors, have a family?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Potter, professors _do_ have lives outside of the castle. During the school year their families move to the castle with them. You never see them because they live in the Professor's Wing. Not many have family members and even less have offspring." Seeing Harry's eyes light up with curiosity, he pressed on, "Of the few that are married, Professor Sprout lives with her husband. They have one child but he graduated from Hogwarts a year before you entered in. Alastor Moody will be living with Madam Pomfrey this year, as they became engaged a few months back. As you should already know, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore are married and live together. Their grandson, Kendin, will be coming in as a first year. Besides myself, no other professor has a ward in school at the moment."

Harry's mind raced, McGonagall and Dumbledore have a grandson that's coming to Hogwarts this year?! _Weird._

Severus eyed him closely, "Any other questions, Potter?" At his silence, Severus said, "Good. Then I want you to retire to bed. When you wake in the morning we will eat breakfast and then go to your relative's house to retrieve your belongings."

Harry grumbled and glared at the grandfather clock, "It's not 10 yet."

Raising an eyebrow at the defiant boy, Severus pointed a stern finger in the direction of the guest room. "It has been a long day. Do not test me further, Potter." When Harry sat still, he snapped dangerously, "Get your backside to bed before I drag you there re-heating your backside along the way!"

Giving him a glare, Harry stood and stomped away, muttering about the unfairness of life along the way.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **Savoren.**


	3. Legal Consequences

**Chapter Three:**

 **Legal Consequences  
**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am so glad so many people are liking this story!**

 **Savoren.**

 **Rest in sweet peace, Alan Rickman.**

Harry's stomach grumbled in hunger but he looked at the porridge with disgust.

Hearing the grumble for the fourth time since they sat down, Severus glared at the boy across the small table. Laying the Daily Prophet down, he let out a deep sigh. "Is the porridge not good enough for you?"

Harry glared at him but stayed silent, not wanting to start off his day with threats.

With a flick of his wand the porridge disappeared and was replaced with a plate full of fruit and a bagel. "Do eat quickly. You have wasted enough time playing with your food and I would prefer to get the meeting with your relatives over as quickly as possible."

Harry cringed at the thought. He swallowed a strawberry before asking, "I thought we were only stopping for me to get my belongings?"

Severus sighed, "If only it were that simple."

"Why can't it be?" Harry asked.

Severus glared at him, "Just eat your breakfast and stop doddling, Potter."

Grumbling under his breath, Harry quickly finished his breakfast.

Taking the last sip of his tea, Severus looked over to make sure Harry had finally finished eating. Satisfied, he flicked his wand and cleared the table. Standing, he snapped his fingers and said in a demanding tone, "Get your wand, Potter."

Sighing, Harry hurried to follow his instructions. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this so called "meeting" between the bat and his relatives. His stomach flipped and flopped and he shoved his wand in his back pocket. Once making sure his shirt covered the top of his wand, he returned downstairs and noticed Snape waiting impatiently by the front door. Harry frowned, _surely we aren't close enough to drive? Hell, he doesn't own a car, right?!_ Harry shook the horrifying thoughts of Snape driving a minivan out of his head.

Seeing the brat's look, Severus smirked, "I need to go next door to Mrs. Klein's. She is a widowed, elderly lady. In the summer I check on her every day - I have secret charms on her home to let me know if an emergency occurs but the poor woman needs company as well." Seeing Harry's hairy eyed look, he continued speaking, not wanting the boy to think of him as a softy. "You will be helping me until we return to Hogwarts on Sunday."

Harry followed him out of the house and walked down the pathway, "Who takes care of her when you aren't home?"

"I hire a home nurse to come check on her," Severus said in such a soft voice Harry almost did not hear him.

Harry couldn't help but feel shocked with this news. He shook his head, trying not to be disrespectful by being so shocked that the bat would do something nice, ever. "And who is the woman next door with the child?"

Severus opened the gate and waited for Harry to walk through before following him. "That is the Smith family - they moved here from America. Mrs. Smith is married to a writer who likes to travel. Anyway, Mr. Smith is gone most times than not. They have four children - all very well behaved and quiet. There is two girls and two boys: Aleisha, Anastasia, Avery and Abraham. Before you ask, Anastasia is your age. Avery is ten. Abraham is thirteen and Aleisha is seven." By the time he finished speaking they had walked up to Mrs. Klein's porch and he gave a sharp knock on her wooden door. He narrowed Harry with a small glare and muttered, "You will be respectful and kind. She has hearing problems so you will have to raise your voice a little if spoken to. Do not speak if you are not spoken to though." Giving him a darker glare, he added, "Embarrass me and it will be the last thing you do, Potter."

Just as Harry was about to defend himself, the front door opened revealing a short old woman with white curly hair.

Severus offered the woman a smile when her eyes lit up, "Good morning, madam."

She opened the door in welcome and waited for them to enter before closing the door behind them. "Good morning, Severus! And who may this lad be? I bet he has all the ladies chasing him!" Her eyes sparkled with humor as they landed on Harry.

Blushing, Harry dropped his eyes to the carpet and remained silent.

Severus smirked and immediately walked to a cat bowl and picked it up, going to the kitchen to fill it with water. As he did so he said over his shoulder, "This is my new ward. I have temporary guardianship of him. His name is Harry."

Just barely resisting the urge to pinch the boy's cheeks, she flashed Harry a smile and, without warning, pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "It's so nice to meet you, dear! You may call me Patricia."

Severus came back into the room and put the cat bowl down. No sooner did the water bowl be placed on the floor, two cats came running. "He may call you ma'am or madam." He leveled Harry with a daring look.

Harry gave a quick nod and stayed silent. All of this is too weird. Who would have thought the bat of the dungeons actually had a heart big enough to care for an elderly lady? Hell has frozen over.

Severus growled softly under his breath when Harry made no move to help, "Potter! Go to the kitchen and fill the kettle." Turning to Pat, he asked, "If I have him put the heat on, will you remember to take it off when it starts to whistle?"

Patricia smiled and gave a firm nod of her head, "I am not senile yet, Severus. Honestly, I could easily take care of many of the things you do for me - not that I'm not grateful or anything."

Severus gave a small roll of his eyes and turned to Harry, "Go do as I said, Potter."

As Harry left the room he heard the woman quietly reprimand Snape, "If he is your ward then you need to call him by his first name, Severus! Surely your parents never called you by your last name?" Harry did not hear the response as he found the tea kettle and filled it with water. The tea bags were out in the open and he quickly popped in two in the water. Turning on the gas, he waited for the flame to catch and then put the kettle on.

As he re-entered the entrance hall he overheard the middle of their conversation. "- I can have Pot- er, Harry. I can have Harry come over and do it for you." Harry halted, _He just called me by my first name. What did she say to him when I left to put the kettle on?!_

Seeing Harry, Severus nodded toward him, "Mrs. Klein needs someone to mow her lawn tomorrow. I told her you would do it."

Harry gaped at him, _Thanks for asking._

Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "You _will_ do it. A little hard work will do you good. Besides, it looks like you could use the sun."

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Look who's talking." By the deadly glare leveled on him, Harry changed his tone and smiled at Pat, "Of course I will help you. If there is anything else you need help with all you need to do is ask."

Pat smiled, "Oh, you are such a sweet lad!"

 _At least this will get me away from Snape._

"Is there anything else you need before we leave? I need to take him to retrieve his belongings and get his school supplies for the coming year," He ignored the surprised look thrown at him by Harry.

Pat's eyes sparkled with interest, "Oh! Do you attend that private school Severus teaches at?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Severus headed toward the front door, "Well if there isn't anything else, madam, we will be home later this evening. If you need anything call your home nurse or Mrs. Smith. If not, I will send Pot- Harry over tomorrow to mow your lawn." He opened the door and gestured for Harry to exit.

Before Harry could escape, she pulled him into one last bone-crushing hug. She whispered into his ear, "Don't let him scare you; he's actually a big teddy bear once you get to know him."

Harry couldn't help but choke on a laugh. He nodded and whispered back, "Yes, ma'am."

Severus let out another huff, "Come, Potter!"

Pat let go of Harry and sent Severus a withering glare, "Use his first name, Severus!"

Severus pursed his lips and waited impatiently as Harry left the house. Before closing the front door he reminded her, "Keep an eye on the kettle and turn the gas off when it is finished."

She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

Closing the door, Severus took long strides back to his house, pulling Harry along behind him. "I heard that snide comment, Potter."

Harry smirked, "You're supposed to call me by my first name, Professor."

Severus leveled him with a nasty glare, "Do be quiet, Potter. You're going to give me a migraine before we even get to your high-pitched aunt's house."

Harry tried to hide his amused smile as he followed him back inside. "You never told me we were going to get my school supplies."

Severus forced himself to not growl. "I do not need to tell you everything, Potter, that's not how a guardianship works. _You_ tell me everything, not the other way around." Before Harry could reply, he held out his arm, "Hold on tight, Potter. We are going to apparate to the alley on Privet Drive."

Sighing, Harry slowly grabbed his arm and held on. No sooner did he do so, they disappeared and the squeezing on his navel began. When they landed Harry had to practically jog to keep up with his long-legged Professor.

Sharply, Severus knocked on the door of Number Four. He glared down at Harry and warned him, "Behave yourself."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. If I don't you'll chop me up into potion ingredients."

Unamused, Severus snatched out and gripped Harry's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Watch that mouth of yours, Potter." Hearing the front door open, he unwillingly let go of Harry's chin and gave him one last dangerous look before turning to whoever opened the front door. Seeing Petunia Dursley, he offered her a forced smile. "Hello, Petunia. May we enter? Potter needs to get his belongings and I need to have a word."

Almost hesitantly, she stepped to the side and allowed them entrance, "You have mail, Potter."

Severus immediately frowned, _They call him Potter?_ He stopped himself before speaking up.

Harry sighed and immediately went to the basket on the stand, pulling out a long white envelope with his name on it. He paled significantly when he saw it was from the police station.

Severus watched him closely, curious as to what the letter is about. He allowed himself to be led to a chair and sat down.

"What is it you need to talk about, Snape?" Petunia asked, she seemed rather impatient to get them to leave.

Pulling out some paperwork from his robe pocket, he handed it over to her. "I need your signature so all paperwork is transferred into my name. All mail, including muggle mail, will come to my home instead of yours."

Excited about the prospect, she quickly took the letter and went to find a pen to sign. "Does Vernon need to sign as well?"

Severus eyed Harry closely, his paling had gotten significantly worse. "Yes, he does." Standing, he walked over to Harry and took the paper from him. He quickly skimmed it, his jaw immediately locking in place.

Mr. Harry James Potter

You are being summoned to trial for drug possession, drug use and underage drinking. Be in court on the 5th of September at 2 PM for your trial and sentencing.

Chief Mickinley

Once he knew his professor read the letter, he grumbled, "It's not fair. I shouldn't be charged with underage drinking I will be sixteen on Sunday for Merlin's sake!"

Severus let out an annoyed sigh, "But when you ingested the substance you were not of legal drinking age, Potter. Your actions have consequences." _Should I do anything for his birthday? That's what a guardian does, right?_ He mentally shook his head and forced himself back to the problem at hand.

Feeling his panic rise, Harry took the letter back and skimmed it again, "I can't make that trial date! I will be at school! And what if I get sentenced to Juvenile prison?!" _My life would be over!_

Severus felt his patience wearing thin, "Again, Potter, your actions have consequences." Snatching the letter out of Harry's hand, he shoved it deep in his robe pocket and said, "I will take this to the Headmaster and he will take care of it. Stop blubbering like an idiot. You made the adult decision to make these choices and now you need to face the legal consequences. Of course though, since you are the Golden Boy, I am sure the Headmaster will make all your problems disappear." When Harry didn't stop fidgeting, he snapped, "Go get your belongings, Potter and do hurry up!"

Huffing, Harry turned and hurried upstairs to the door covered in locks. He couldn't help but feel panicky about the letter. _What if Dumbledore can't make this go away? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I can't go to prison!_ He gathered his belongings in blind silence.

When he started down the stairs he overheard his uncle and Snape talking about him. He paused on the steps and listened in.

"He was just a snot before the neighbor kid moved in. Then, he turned into a snot that did drugs. We thought we raised him right," Vernon's voice was gruff and then he added, "I do hope you beat this out of him."

Harry rolled his eyes, _Yeah, making me live under the stairs until I turned eleven is definitely raising a kid right._

"Yes, well, I will do what I can." He paused and then said in a voice that made shivers run up Harry's spine, "Eavesdropping is rude, Potter."

Straightening, Harry slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and took the turn to look into the living room. _How the hell did he know?_ He felt the glare of his professor burrow into his skull and tried to level his stare. He couldn't help but drop his eyes after only a few seconds.

Vernon smirked, "I thought I thoroughly taught you that when you were younger." Looking to Snape, he added, "He must need a reminder."

Severus forced himself not to glare at the man. "I will choose when my ward needs punishment, thank you though Mr. Dursley."

Harry felt a small blush burn his cheeks and focused on the carpet. "I have my stuff, Professor."

Severus frowned and stood, walking over to him, "Let's go then. Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle, Potter. You won't be seeing them for a while."

Harry gaped at him before realizing he wasn't joking. Looking to his aunt and uncle, he said with almost no emotion, "Bye."

Severus frowned and grabbed his arm, pulling him from the house. Once on the front porch and the door closed behind them, he landed a sharp smack against the clad of Harry's trousers. "That is for eavesdropping, Potter!"

Cringing, Harry waited until he was let go and had his back to him before giving a quick rub to the sting in his backside. "Sorry, Professor."

Severus ignored his apology and continued down the sidewalk, knowing the boy would follow.

Harry slowly lugged his belongings behind him. When he was in his bedroom he had let Hedwig out the window to fly back to Hogwarts.

Huffing, Severus stopped and looked around himself before shrinking Harry's belongings and shoving them in his pocket. "Honestly, Potter. You're old enough to know a simple shrinking spell!"

Blushing softly, Harry stayed silent and slowly followed him to the apparating spot. With his mind elsewhere, Harry didn't notice Thomas before he bumped into him.

Thomas smiled and clapped him on the back, "Hey! I haven't seen you since we got arrested! Did your relatives leave ya in the hole? I'm grounded for, like, an eternity."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Snape turned and impatiently watched the exchange. "Um, yeah. I guess. Hey, did you. . . Did you get a summons?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I will probably be sent back to Juvenile prison."

Harry frowned, "You've been there?"

Laughing, he nodded, "Duh. Haven't you been?" At Harry's silence, he sighed, "Oh. Well, good luck at the trial. This is your first court appearance though, right?" At Harry's nod, he said, "Then you should be fine."

"Potter!" Severus snapped, getting very impatient with his ward. "If that is who I think it is then I do not want you conversing with him. Come! We have errands to run."

Thomas snorted, "Are you going to let him tell you what to do?"

Harry felt torn but with one look at his Professor, Harry immediately started walking toward him, "I need to go, Thomas. Good luck!" He saw the eye roll from his friend and then watched him walk away and disappear around the corner.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus stared down at his ward. "Was that your druggie friend?"

Harry sighed, "Can we just go?"

Taking hold of his arm, Severus pulled him down an alley, "You need to pick better friends, Potter. That is all I am saying." Before Harry could reply, he demanded, "Hold on to my arm." Once he felt Harry's arm on his, he spun on his heel and muttered, "Diagon Alley."

* * *

Harry let out a sigh as he watched his Professor pay for his school books, "I said I could pay for them."

Severus leveled him with a glare, "I said I would be your guardian, Potter. Now, shut your mouth."

Harry groaned and looked at the saleslady. She offered him a small smile and bagged the books, "If you don't mind me asking, Harry. Um, can I have your autograph?"

Severus snarled at her and pulled Harry out of the shop, "Disgusting."

Harry sighed again. This trip seems to be filled with him sighing and they had only started a half an hour ago. He looked down at his list, "That's all I need, Professor."

Severus frowned and stopped, pulling the list out of Harry's hand and reading it. "You're not taking Potions?" He noticed he hadn't bought the book but he didn't really question it at the time.

Harry rolled his eyes and took his list back, "Someone is too picky about who can take the sixth year Potions class. I didn't get high enough marks - which you should already know, _Professor._ "

Severus glared at him, "You may not know it yet but I am not the Potions professor this year, Potter. Professor Slughorn accepts lower marks into his class." He paused before adding, "If you want to be an auror then you need to take the class."

Harry shrugged, "I will think about it. If you're not the Potions professor then what are you?"

"I will be the new DADA professor. I still need to get the potions storage organized for Professor Slughorn though because he will not be coming until a little before the Sorting Feast. Anyway, Potter, the potions textbook is not a big deal, there are used ones in the one cabinet but how is your cauldron? Is it in good condition?" _I know you blew it up enough. . ._ He kept that thought inside his head knowing full well Harry would flip out on him.

Harry gave a slow nod, "Yeah. It's fine." His mind was still caught on the letter about court. "When are you going to give Headmaster Dumbledore the letter?"

Hearing the anxiety in his voice, Severus sighed softly and started walking down the cobble stone street. He led Harry toward the clothes store, "Stop fretting, Potter. I will send it to him when we get back to Spinner's End."

Harry eyed him curiously as he followed him into the store, "Need more black clothes, Professor?"

Severus leveled him with a half-hearted glare, "No. My stock of black is perfect. You, however, could use new trousers and shirts. You should get new underpants and socks while we are at it." He ignored Harry's blush and pulled him toward the trouser section. "Pick out seven. One pair for each day of the week. Try getting different kinds, Potter - don't just get jean."

Harry felt enormously awkward. "I don't need you to buy me new clothes, Professor Snape. I'm fine. Besides, if you would have let me go to Gringotts I could buy my own clothes."

Growling, Severus felt his patience wearing very thin. Taking hold of Harry's arm, he leaned in close and whispered in a dangerous voice, "If I have to explain to you one more time about why I am buying your stuff, I will drag you into that changing room and take you over my knee. Am I clear, Potter?"

Face burning with a violent blush, Harry dropped his eyes and said, "You're clear, Professor." Even saying it though Harry couldn't help but feel weird about letting his professor buy him clothes, let alone _underpants_!

 _This is too weird. First he helps an elderly lady and now he is being demanding about "guardian responsibilities." He's probably running a fever. I thought he only took temporary guardianship so he could smack me around but why would he bother with how I look?_

Almost sensing the boy's thoughts, Severus sighed and took the job into his own hands. He grabbed seven pairs of trousers and then walked to the shirt section, "Do I need to pick these out as well?" He eyed Harry closely. He could tell this whole situation is odd to the boy but for merlin's sake the boy couldn't keep wearing hole-filled clothes! Especially not with a guardian that is a professor! "If you make me pick out your shirts, Potter, I promise that I will do my best to find the ugliest of all shirts." He paused and pulled a purple t-shirt off the rack. The shirt had a rainbow unicorn on it, "Oh look! This would look great with your eyes." He smirked when Harry pulled the shirt out of his hands and put it back on the rack. "Pick your own, Potter, or I swear I will buy you every single unicorn shirt I can find."

Letting out a deep sigh, Harry slowly started going through the racks. After finding three, he handed them to his professor.

Severus pointed to the racks, "Find eleven more, Potter."

Harry's eyes bulged, "Eleven?! Why so many?!"

Severus shook his head, "Honestly I thought it was obvious, Potter. I hate all of your clothes. They are disgusting and multiple sizes too big for you. I want you to have two weeks worth of shirts so I don't have to see the same one more than once a week. Find them or I will find them for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Eyes flashing, Severus gripped Harry's arm and started pulling him to the changing room, "I warned you, Potter!"

Eyes wide, Harry tried to force himself to stop dragging him. "No! I mean why you are doing this! Not why are you _buying_ everything!"

Severus huffed, not understanding the difference. He stopped pulling the boy and let him go, "Why am I doing what, Potter?"

Face heating up, Harry looked anywhere but at his professor, "Why do you care what my clothes look like? Why are you acting like this?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Acting like what, Potter? Acting like a guardian? If it escaped your mind, Potter, I _am_ your guardian. I may not be your permanent guardian but while I am it is my job to clothe you, shelter you and feed you. It is also my job to guide you and take care of your physical and mental health! What do you not understand?"

Before he could think it through, Harry snapped, "You hate me."

Severus sighed. "I hate your attitude. I hate how you get away with everything with just a bat of your eyelashes. I hate the fact that you are very intelligent and yet you don't put forth your all. Those are the things I hate, Potter. I do not hate _you_."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, there's a big difference there."

Severus growled, "Roll your eyes one more time, Potter. I _dare_ you." When Harry stayed silent, Severus pointed back to the direction of the shirts, "Eleven, Potter. Now!" Once Harry walked back to the racks, Severus went to find socks and underpants. After grabbing multiple packs of each, he then went and grabbed two sets of silk pajamas. Returning to Harry, he sighed when he realized Harry still hadn't picked out enough shirts. He raised the clothes in his hands, "Do you approve of my choices, Potter?"

Harry blushed darkly at the sight of the underpants, "Yeah."

"Do you need help picking out your shirts?" When Harry gave him a small glare, he added, "I won't pick out unicorns." Pulling out a plain red shirt, he asked, "What about this one?"

Harry nodded in acceptance and then picked out one of each of that shirt in different colors. Satisfied that he had fourteen, he showed them to his professor, "Can we stop now?"

Severus took the shirts from the boy and looked down at his rugged trainers, "Go pick out a pair of trainers and a pair of dress shoes." Hearing him start to groan, Severus snapped, "Stop fighting this, Potter!" When Harry disappeared, he took the pile of clothing up to the register.

She immediately started ringing him up, "Is this everything?" She smiled when she noticed it was her old Potions Professor. "Professor Snape! How are you?" Changing the subject before he had the chance to ask, she asked, "Who are you getting these clothes for?"

Severus watched as Harry started walking toward him, two shoe boxes in hand. "My new ward. Please just ring it up. I am not in the mood for a conversation." He took took the boxes from Harry and placed them with the rest of the stuff.

Harry kept his eyes down, still feeling highly awkward about this entire situation.

"Harry Potter is your ward?" The shock in her voice made Harry leave out a huge sigh and wish he could disappear.

"Would you finish your job or do I need to get your manager to ring us up?" Severus snapped dangerously.

She gave him a small glare but shut her mouth and finished ringing them up.

Harry watched on in silence as his professor paid for his new wardrobe and then followed him out of the store.

Severus stood and went through the mental list, wondering if he forgot anything important for his ward. Satisfied, he turned to look back at Harry, "Do you need anything else?"

Harry let out a sigh, "No." _Please just stop spending money on me!_ "Can we send the letter to Dumbledore now?"

" _Headmaster_ Dumbledore, Potter. Mind your manners!" Snape snapped dangerously. "I told you I would send it when we return to my home."

Harry gave a quick nod, "Then can we go?"

Severus eyed him closely, "Do you not have faith that he will fix it for you? Doesn't he make all your problems go away?"

 _He hasn't made YOU go away._ Harry shrugged, "I'm just antsy. I just want it over with."

"Well it's past lunch and I am quite hungry, we will deal with it shortly." Without any warning he snapped, "Vix!"

*pop* Vix bowed low to his master and asked, "What can Vix do for Master Snape?"

"Please make lunch and have it on the table. We are returning home now." He watched as the elf bowed again and then disappeared with another pop. "Take my arm, Potter."

Again, Harry did as he was told and took hold of his arm, dreading the upcoming sensation of being pulled through a tiny hole.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**

 **Savoren.**


	4. Summoned

**Chapter Four:**

 **Summoned**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am glad so many of you like this story :)**

 **Reminder: This story is AU - I told you to take that warning seriously. Saying that, yeah, Albus is gay but in this story he is married to Minerva and they have a child. Again, AU. If you have a problem with that then read something else.**

 **Savoren.**

Harry sat at the kitchen table, bent over his Transfiguration essay. Earlier when they arrived at the house Snape immediately made him put away his new clothes and then demanded that he finished his summer homework, reminding him that once he was done he would assign him more work. By now Harry had re-read all of his essays more than once in an attempt to look like he was still doing homework.

He looked up when he heard Snape entering the kitchen. Putting his quill down, he let out a tired sigh and stretched his hand, "Did you send Dumbledore the letter?"

Severus immediately threw him a withering glare, " _Headmaster_ Dumbledore, Potter. How many times do I need to correct you? Shall I have you write it until it gets stuck in that brain of yours?"

Harry glared right back, "Did you send _Headmaster_ Dumbledore the letter?"

Severus' glare only got harder, "I did. Your tone needs to disappear, Potter."

Leaving out a huff, Harry slouched in the chair and glared at the Transfiguration essay. _Everything I do is wrong. He's always just going to bitch about everything._

Just staring at the boy was grinding on his nerves. "Don't slouch, Potter!"

Clenching his jaw, Harry slowly sat up. He kept his eyes locked on his essay, not trusting himself to look at his new guardian.

Finally satisfied, Severus looked at the essay and asked, "Have you completed your assignments?"

Harry immediately locked his jaw. _If I tell the truth then he will make me do even MORE homework. If I lie and say I'm not finished, what if he finds out?_

Severus could feel his patience wearing thin. The nerve of this boy is going to be the death of him! "When I ask you a question, Potter, answer it!"

Snapping his glare up to his professor, Harry felt his breathing quicken in anger. "Will you get off your high-horse?! Just STOP!" Breathing heavy, Harry felt his blood run cold as his eyes locked on his Professor's face. "I-I'm sorry, you're just driving me insane! Nothing I do is right! You bitch about everything!" Harry clamped his mouth shut, realizing he was only making things worse for himself.

Severus hid his shock behind his fury. "Stand," that one word sent ice down the boy's spine. Severus leveled the pale-faced boy with a dangerous look. "Now, Potter!"

Harry felt frozen. Chancing a glance up at his guardian, he immediately dropped his eyes and swallowed to fix his dry throat. He fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling torn with what to do.

Feeling all patience leave his body, Severus roughly pulled Harry out of the chair and forced him to bend over the table. Feeling the boy fighting under his hands, Severus landed a hard smack against the bottom and snarled, "Be still, Potter!"

Clenching his eyes shut, Harry bit his lip and forced himself to stay silent. He felt an internal fight brewing inside his stomach. _I shouldn't have swore at him or yelled at him! But he's such an asshole! I don't do anything right in his eyes!_ A hard smack against his bottom brought him out of his mind, "OW! I'm sorry!" _When did he get the paddle?!_ Taking in a shaking breath, Harry closed his eyes again and forced himself to accept the punishment. He couldn't help but feel that he deserved it.

Swinging the paddle for the fourth strike, Severus felt a burning sensation stabbing at his left forearm. Hissing out in pain, he lost focus for a second and landed the stinging strike against the back of Harry's thighs. He barely heard the cry of the boy as he dropped the paddle to the floor and clutched his forearm. Not exactly sure of what to do, Severus backed away from the table and headed toward the fireplace, "Go to your room, Potter!"

Sobbing, Harry stayed bent over the table for a minute. His mind felt foggy with confusion as he stood and slowly went to the guest room, not knowing what else to do. Laying down on the bed, Harry hid his face in the pillow and let his tears fall. His rear and the back of his thighs felt like they were on fire but the feeling in his heart hurt more.

 _Last time he said I was forgiven. He didn't even lecture me or finish the punishment - it's like I'm too rotten for him to waste his time on. He probably didn't want to see me, that's why he sent me away. I'm such a fuck-up! He bought me clothes and school supplies today. He feeds me and makes sure I have adequate amount of sleep and I repay him by being a brat! I shouldn't have swore at him or given him attitude! He's probably on his way to the Ministry to unsubscribe as being my guardian. I'm too much to handle. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon should have warned him or at least given him some tips to keep me out of his hair. Why do I fuck everything up all the time? I don't know what I did to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon but I ruined any chances of them caring about me when I was a baby and now I'm scaring Professor Snape away too. Why do I even care though? He's a horrid guardian! I should be happy that he doesn't want to waste his time on me. . . So why do I feel so sad?_

Hearing a soft knock on the bedroom door, Harry sniffled and glanced at it. _Surely he didn't change his mind?_

The door cracked open and revealed a concerned looking Professor McGonagall. Seeing the tear-tracks on the boy's face, she immediately went to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mr. Potter are you alright?"

Sniffling, Harry immediately sat up, trying not to wince. "Professor McGonagall? W-what are you doin' here?"

Reaching out, she gently wiped away a stray tear and eyed him closely. "Professor Snape fire-called me. He was in quite the hurry. He asked if I could come sit with you until he returned."

 _She's babysitting me so he can sign the papers to stop being my guardian._ "Oh. Okay," Harry's voice was soft and he tried to keep the confusing disappointment out of his voice. _Why do I even care?!_

Frowning, she eyed him with concern. "What is wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sniffled, blushing brightly. Sitting up on the bed, he hurried to scrub away any remaining tears and kept his eyes down, refusing to look at her. "Nothin'."

Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms and leveled him with a stern look. "Of all the years you have known me, Mr. Potter, you should know by now that you cannot get away with lying. What has you in such a fuss? Surely staying with Professor Snape isn't _that_ bad."

Harry couldn't stop himself before rolling his eyes. "You have no idea."

She rose an eyebrow at his statement. "Then help me understand, Mr. Potter." Remembering that she briefly noticed a paddle on the floor in the kitchen, she eyed him closely. "What did you do?"

Gaping, Harry gave her a tiny glare. "I didn't do _anything_."

Sighing, she dropped her hands from being crossed. "Mr. Potter, I am fully aware that Professor Snape is strict and can sometimes be intimidating. However, I also know that he would not punish you without reason." Seeing Harry's scarlet blush, she let out a small sigh. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Mr. Potter. Though you are almost sixteen, you are still learning and making mistakes. It is Professor Snape's job, as your temporary guardian, to reign you in and guide you into making better decisions."

Harry bit his lip and kept his eyes down. _Does she know about my arrest too?_ He immediately felt sick with embarrassment.

She asked again, "What did you do to deserve his wrath?"

Keeping his eyes down, he whispered, "I swore at him and was disrespectful." Looking up at her, he added, "But he was a jerk from the start this morning! I don't do _anything_ right in his eyes, Professor McGonagall!"

She let out a small sigh and gave a shake of her head. "This is new for the both of you. You are not used to having a guardian that will keep you accountable for your actions." Seeing that Harry was about to argue, she continued on before he could open his mouth. "This is new for Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. He doesn't even have a child of his own. Though being a guardian and a Head of House contain many similarities, they also have many differences and he needs time to figure out those differences."

Harry huffed and glared at the floor, "Well I need time to figure out the rules! It's not fair."

"In time, the two of you will be perfectly fine," Minerva reassured her student. "In the meantime, do your best to remember the rules and it will make your stay easier."

Harry grumbled something disrespectful under his breath, glad that she couldn't hear him. Raising his voice, he said, "I don't know why he's even bothering. He keeps saying the guardianship is temporary - if it's not going to last why should I bother trying to learn new rules and get comfortable with a new guardian? Why bother at all? I'm fine with my relatives."

She gave him a stern look, "Because it will make your stay more comfortable, Mr. Potter. Do not put it passed Professor Snape to punish you every time you break a rule. It would be wise if you just learned the rules and accept them."

 _She didn't even answer my question!_ Harry diverted his eyes and glared at the floor. "I'm fifteen. He has no right to punish me! He's not my father and he never will be."

Minerva sighed softly, "Having this attitude will only dig you a hole. It would be better if you just accept the situation. Whether you like it or not Professor Snape _is_ your guardian. If you are perfectly alright with not being able to sit every day then do not take my advice, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned his glare on to her. "Why are _you_ okay with this?! Isn't he your nemesis? Why do you condone how he treats me?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Potter, your guardian and I are _not_ enemies. We respect each other. Much to your surprise, the way he is treating you is normal in the wizarding world. Your relatives may not have used corporal punishment on you but, in the wizarding world, this type of correction is widely used. Surely you have heard stories from the Weasley clan?" At Harry's small head-shake, she said, "Well, I assure you, it is normal. In fact, in the past I have been known to contact Mrs. Weasley (at least once a semester) for her to come correct her children."

Harry remained silent. _If she's not going to tell me what I want to hear then she doesn't have to keep talking to me._ Realizing that this was easier said than done, he decided it would probably be better if he just changed the subject. "I didn't know you had a son, Professor McGonagall." He forced himself to remain respectful even though she just irritated the hell out of him.

Accepting the change in conversation, Minerva stood from the bed and walked toward the bedroom door, "Why don't we have this conversation over a cup of tea?" Eyeing him closely, she added, "We can have the tea in the living room instead of at the table."

Blushing, Harry slowly followed. _If there is a God, please just kill me now. My life is joke._

* * *

"Did you honestly believe you could hide the guardianship from me?" Voldemort jabbed his wand out for the second time, striking his follower with another Crucio!

Once the curse was lifted, Severus remained on the ground, panting heavily. Through clenched teeth, he tried to ignore the pain as he said, "My Lord, I was hoping you would be delighted - he is now at your disposal. I am dearly sorry for displeasing you!"

Draco watched on with disgust as the Dark Lord lowered his wand, stopping the torture. _How could he take Potter's guardianship like that?! He didn't even talk to me about it! I'm his bloody godson, does my opinion not matter to him?!_

Slowly standing, Severus kept his head bowed low, "My wish is to only please you, my Lord."

Voldemort glared at Severus with an intensity that could melt every polar cap in the world. "Look at me!" As soon as his eyes locked with onyx ones, he ripped through Severus' mind, digging for any memory that could reveal traitorous acts. Memory after memory flashed in front of him until the scene of his most faithful follower paddling the Potter brat caught his attention. With a satisfied smile, he pulled free from the mind in front of him. "This. . . This does please me, Severus." He stayed silent for a few minutes, watching his follower closely. After a few moments of silence, he said, "I want you to gain his trust, Severus. Form a bond with the boy - make him love you like a father. Adopt him, if you must, but make him idolize you. Love is what saved him in the first place. Love will now destroy him!"

Severus forced his face to stay blank. Any time the Dark Lord mentions Lily's love his heart clenches in pain. With his emotions hidden behind his mask, Severus spoke up, "My Lord, that might be harder than we think. The brat despises me just as much as you despise him."

Voldemort cackled a nasty laugh, "Surely not! The boy is probably eager for a father-figure. After all, I took his away before he could even get to know him." He laughed again, causing nausea to grow in Severus' stomach. Voldemort continued, excited about the prospect of breaking the boy's heart, "Give it time, Severus. Let the relationship grow so we can destroy it."

Severus bowed low, relieved that Voldemort had not tortured him more or demanded that he brought Potter to him right away. _I can work with this plan. Albus will know what to do._

Pleased with how the night has ended, Voldemort looked at his followers and raised his hands, motioning that they may take their leaves. "You are dismissed." Looking to Severus, he added, "Do not fail me, Severus. Make him love you, feel secure and content."

Severus bowed even lower, "Yes my Lord. I will do my best, my Lord." Straightening, he waited for the motion to leave and then turned and headed toward the apparating hall. As he exited the room, he heard Voldemort saying to his godson, "Your plans, Draco. Bring them to me." Frowning, Severus forced himself to keep walking. _I cannot worry myself with Draco's doings. I tried to convince him not to join and he did anyway._ Sighing, Severus entered the apparating hall and was just about to spin on his heel when he stopped, seeing Narcissa walking toward him. He forced himself not to sigh out loud. _What could she possibly want?_ "What can I do for you, Narcissa?"

She quickly looked around herself before coming closer and whispering, "Draco has been ordered to assassinate Albus Dumbledore. I fear he is too young and innocent to perform such a dark act."

Severus looked around him, seeing several Death Eaters apparating out of the building. "And what do you want me to do about it, Narcissa? The boy made his choice." Severus couldn't help but feel highly disappointed in his godson.

She sighed softly, "I want you to guide him and help him. If he fails his first task the Dark Lord will dispose of him."

Severus looked away, trying not to show how much he cared. "I have my own task that I need to fulfill. Have Bellatrix help him."

"You know how she is, Severus! You are his godfather! Teach him, guide him and make him perform the right choices," Severus could hear the begging in her voice and it only made him sick and irritated.

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Severus muttered darkly, "Since when did being his godfather make him want to help him? The boy does not take my orders. He does not let me guide him. I tried to help him and he made it perfectly clear that he did not want my help. Have your sister do it." He went to move away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He forced himself not to growl at her.

"Please, Severus. I'm begging you! Since Lucius went to Azkaban he has no father-figure to look up to. He still needs guidance, he is but a child."

Severus stared straight into her eyes and snapped, "I cannot help him, Narcissa. My task is to make Potter see me as his father. Do you truly think killing his Headmaster would aid in that task? No. I warned Draco what he was getting into and he _chose_ to accept the responsibilities. Now he needs to show his worth to the Dark Lord. He cannot have everyone always taking care of everything for him. I warned him, Narcissa, and now he must face the consequences of his choices. There is nothing I can do for the boy anymore." Seeing the hurt flash in her eyes, Severus pulled away from her, "Now, if you excuse me, I must take my leave. I have a new ward I must bond with." He didn't wait for a response and instead, spun on his heel to go speak with Albus.

* * *

Harry felt overwhelmed with all the new information he just gained about the Dumbledore family. He learned that Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had a son named Zachary. Zachary fought in the first war and was murdered eight years ago by Fenrir Greyback. When Zachary died he left behind a wife, Maria, and a three-year old son (Kendin). Harry also learned that Maria is a muggle and that Kendin lives with his mother in the muggle world but spends most of his summers with his grandparents at Hogwarts. They keep Kendin under the wizarding world radar in an attempt to keep him safer.

Minerva watched Harry digest the new information. "Do you have any more questions, Mr. Potter?" At Harry's tiny head-shake, she stated, "Kendin is looking forward to meet you. He looks up to you, Mr. Potter. He says you are "cool." All I ask of you is that you do not rub off on him."

Harry gaped at her, oddly feeling offended. "Excuse me?"

"Do not let him follow you on your dangerous adventures. Everyone just comes to the acceptance that you will put your life in danger at least once every school year but I do not want him following you. You are like his superhero, Mr. Potter. Kendin wants to be just like you. It has taken a lot of effort to keep him from meeting you."

Still offended, Harry asked, "Do you honestly think I'm that bad, Professor McGonagall?"

Hearing the hurt in his voice, Minerva quickly tried to fix her mistake. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. You are _not_ bad but you do not make the best decisions sometimes. I hate seeing you put your life in danger every year and am truly hoping Severus can nip that in the butt."

Harry sighed, "I understand what you are trying to say, Professor. Since your grandson looks up to me so much he is going to want to do everything I do."

She nodded, relieved that he understood. "Sometimes it feels like you do not realize how many youngsters look up to you. After the Triwizard Tournament in your fourth year Kendin would run around the castle pretending to fight off dragons and monsters. I even caught him swimming in the Black Lake! He said he wanted to meet the merpeople!"

Harry couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes, "I don't see how _that_ was my fault at all. It was the Triwizard Tournament. . . I should not have had to perform any of those tasks in the first place - I was fourteen years old!"

Minerva nodded in agreement, "Well said, Mr. Potter. When he found out you fought the troll (in your first year) he went troll hunting in the dungeons. Do you understand what I am trying to explain?"

Harry gave a tiny nod of his head. "Yes ma'am. I need to think about how my actions will seem to children. In my defense though, I never asked for _any_ of this. I definitely never asked for little kids to look up to me."

"I know, Mr. Potter. The fact of the matter is though, every single year we have a new batch of eleven-year olds who have been dying to meet you. You need to set a good example for them."

Harry let out a deep sigh, "Well, I already screwed that one up. Everything I have done though, needed to be done."

Minerva kept herself from reminding him about his adventure to the Ministry last school year. She knew that was still a sensitive topic for him. Instead, she changed the subject, "Do you have your homework completed?"

Choosing his answer wisely (just in case she told Snape), Harry said, "I have your assignment finished."

She frowned, "None of your other assignments?" She eyed him closely, knowing something was up with the boy. "First day of classes is Monday, Mr. Potter. Be sure to have all your assignments completed by then. You know as well as I do that your guardian will not accept excuses for not having your assignments finished."

Harry sighed, "He said if I finished my summer homework then he will assign me more."

Minerva smirked, "So you have been taking your good ol' sweet time?"

Nodding, Harry forced himself not to laugh at her amused look. "I assure you, Professor McGonagall, all of my homework will be finished for classes on Monday."

Giving him a firm nod, she said, "See that it is, Mr. Potter."

Before Harry could say anything else, the fireplace lit up with green flames and out stepped Snape.

Immediately looking at his coworker, Severus asked, "Did he behave for you?"

Minerva nodded, eyeing him closely to make sure he is in good health. She's not stupid, after all, she knows he was summoned to the Dark Lord. "He was very well behaved, Severus."

Glancing to Harry, he asked, "Did you eat supper?"

Harry nodded, "Professor McGonagall made us sandwiches."

"And you are full?" At Harry's small nod, Severus waved him off. "Then go get cleaned up and get ready for bed."

Harry frowned, _It's not even eight!_

Seeing the familiar look of defiance growing on Harry's face, Minerva spoke up, "Do as your guardian says, Mr. Potter."

Huffing, Harry ignored the stern look thrown at him by both adults and stomped off to get ready for bed. _This is bloody ridiculous. How old does he think I am? Two?!_

Once the loo door shut behind the boy, Minerva immediately scanned Severus for any injuries, "He wasn't hard on you was he?"

Growling, Severus moved away from her, "Blasted woman! I am fine! Must you _always_ do this when I return?!"

Smirking, Minerva forced down her motherly feelings and walked toward the fireplace. Before grabbing a handful of floo powder, she turned back and said, "The boy is starting to think that everything he does is wrong. Perhaps you should think about being a little less strict with him? At least until you form the guardian relationship with him?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "A strict guardian is what the boy needs and it is what he is going to get, Minerva. You will do well to mind your own business."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Minerva leveled him with a dangerous look. "And you will do well to not push your ward away from you. Do you want the boy to hate you?"

Severus lifted his nose to show he did not care. He ignored the pestering feeling that he actually _did_ care and snapped, "It is not my job to be his friend, Minerva. It is my job to reign his disgusting attitude in."

She eyed him closely, "But surely that is not the only thing you want, Severus? This is Lily's son - you must remember that! Yes he needs some polishing and he has made some really bad choices but he also needs a father-figure that he can look up to. Do you not want to be that person for him? Now is your opportunity for a family, do not take it for granted." She grabbed a handful of floo powder and left before he could say anything else.

Severus sighed softly as he watched the color of the flames return to their original color. _That blasted woman knows exactly how to get under my skin. . . I lost my opportunity of having a family a long time ago. I do not deserve a family nor should anyone want to be my family._ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Severus quickly set about making himself a cup of tea. In the kitchen he noticed the paddle still on the floor. Sighing, he picked it up and banished it back to his bedroom. Once his tea was brewed, Severus returned to the living room and sat in front of the fireplace. He allowed his mind to start wandering again. _I was a little too strict with him earlier. Perhaps I should apologize for hitting his thighs - it's not like I meant to do that, after all._ Even thinking it though, Severus didn't know how to go about apologizing to his ward.

When he heard Harry leave the loo he said in a no-nonsense tone of voice, "If you do not need a snack or glass of water, go to bed." He didn't even bother looking up from the mesmerizing fire. _I could talk to him about earlier instead of sending him to bed but how would I start that? Besides, does he deserve an apology? He misbehaved and got punished. Yeah, I didn't mean to hit his thighs but I also did not finish the punishment either. One smack to the thighs equals a full-blown spanking, right?_ _However, I also did not forgive him for his misbehavior earlier._

Harry glared at his guardian, knowing he couldn't see him. "It's only eight o'clock! You said my bedtime was at ten!"

Pulled from his thoughts, Severus immediately grew angry. Standing, Severus turned and leveled the brat with a dangerous look, "When I tell you to do something you do it without backtalk, Potter!" _Know what? I will talk to him about it tomorrow! If I hear disrespect one more time tonight he won't be sitting for days! It would be better if I just sent him to bed - save him the punishment._

Clenching his teeth, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back. "Why do I have to go to bed so early?"

Having heard enough, Severus closed the gap between them. He tightly gripped Harry's forearm and started pulling him toward the guest room. "Because I said so, Potter! I am not in the mood to deal with your delinquent tendencies!" Opening the door, he pulled Harry toward the bed and kept the firm grip on him while he turned down the bed sheets. Turning Harry to the side, he landed a sharp smack against his backside and then pushed him into the bed. "Do _not_ move a muscle unless you need to use the loo, Potter!"

Harry stayed frozen in place as he watched his guardian stride out of the bedroom, turning the light off as he went. Once the door slammed shut behind him, Harry immediately fought with his tears of frustration. _Why is he so grumpy all the damn time?_ He winced and wiggled to try to ease the sting in his backside. _How can one smack sting so bad?!_ His thoughts came to a halt when he noticed movement outside the bedroom window.

Moving toward the window, Harry peeked out and watched as the neighbor girl ( _Anastasia?_ ) crawled out her bedroom window. He watched as she carefully closed the window to a crack and wildly glance around herself to make sure no one was witnessing her escape.

Curious, Harry debated following her. He eyed the closed bedroom door with hesitancy and then decided to throw caution to the wind. What better way to make friends then to break curfew with them? Besides, Snape is already convinced he is a delinquent, why not prove it?

Decision made, Harry opened the bedroom window and slipped into the night.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I know, Sev is kind of an asshole but he has reasons to act like that. Give him time :)**

 **Savoren.**


	5. Dreaming of Magic

**Chapter Five:**

 **Dreaming of Magic**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am so happy that so many people like this story and review :) Reviews are amazing!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Savoren.**

"Hey, wait up!" Harry called to her as he quickly closed the window to a crack.

She froze in her tracks at the sound of his voice. Turning, she found the source and waited patiently until he caught up to her. Once he was at her side, she continued on her way, "So, you're the boy mum and my brother mentioned earlier." She paused to glance at him, making he sure he was keeping up. "What's your name? I didn't know Mr. Snape had a son - where have you been? Or, are you his nephew?" She kept shooting questions at him, giving him no time to even attempt answering them. "He has a godson - who is a complete arse, by the way! Is he your Godfather too?"

Relieved that she finally stopped asking questions long enough for him to answer them, he hurried to answer her questions before she had the chance to start up again. "He's my new guardian." Pausing, he asked, "Do you know who his godson is?"

She gave a half-shrug, "He's an annoying flirt. I think his name is, like, Drake or something like that."

Harry paused, eyeing her closely, "Draco?"

She gave a quick nod, "Yeah! That's it!" She kept talking, not giving him time to register this new information, "Anyway, _my_ name is Anastasia but you may call me Anna. How is it living with Mr. Snape?" She looked at him knowingly, "He scares me."

Harry sighed and followed her off the sidewalk and into the grass. "He's strict. Annoying too. Where are we going?" He quickly noted that they were getting closer to a creek.

Suddenly she plopped down on the bank and looked at the flowing water, "Tonight is a full moon - did you notice?" She kept talking, once again keeping him from answering her questions, "I come here every full moon. Look, you can see the moon's reflection on the water surface! Do you know about werewolves?" She looked to him, her eyes shining with interest. "I mean, I know they aren't real or anything but just look at that moon! The full moon make you think ANYTHING could be real - even magic!"

Not sure how to respond, Harry looked away from her. _I can't tell her that magic is real. She's a muggle. . ._ "What do you know about werewolves?"

Excited that he asked her a question about a topic she is passionate about, Anna scooted closer to him and raised her voice an octave. "Well, what do you want to know? I know that, to kill them, you need a silver bullet!" Seeing Harry's flinch, she frowned, "Which, I mean, no one should actually kill werewolves because they are only humans in the inside. They didn't _choose_ to become a werewolf. To be a werewolf you need to get bit by another werewolf. What about vampires? Do you know anything about vampires?"

Harry smiled, enjoying how excited she is about the mythical world. "Like Dracula?"

She gave a fast nod of her head, a huge smile plastered across her face. "Have you seen _Buffy the Vampire Slayer?_ She's a badass! To kill vampires she uses a sharpened piece of wood that she calls Mr. Pointy! Please tell me you've seen _Buffy_?"

Harry's smile only grew, her passion about his world is beautiful. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen. I don't really watch the telly."

She gaped at him, jaw slacked with shock. "Seriously? Does Mr. Snape not own a telly?"

Harry gave a tiny shake of his head, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed for his Buffy-virginity. "He prefers books. He would probably say that the telly fries your brain and turns you into a dunderhead."

"Well, we need to fix that! Come over to my house tomorrow and we can watch some _Buffy_! I have the first season on VHS!" Her baby blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "You have no clue what you're missing! It has magic and even demons! Know what the best part is?" She didn't bother waiting for a reply before saying, "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, is sixteen! Can you believe that? Just imagine fighting evil and having the world rely on you to make all the bad go away. That'd be crazy but she deals with it like a champ!"

Harry looked away to stare at the water. He muttered, "I can only imagine how awful that would be. . . I bet it's awfully demanding and stressful."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. They'd probably throw me in the loony bin!" When Harry remained silent, she changed topics. "Do you have any siblings? My mum said she only saw one kid."

Accepting the topic change, Harry shook his head. "I'm an only child."

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she stared at him, contemplating whether or not to ask her next question. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to." When he motioned for her to continue, she asked in a quiet voice, "What happened to your parents? Why are you in Mr. Snape's care and how did you come to be his ward?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the full moon, "My parents were murdered by an evil man when I was a year old. I lived with my aunt and uncle until just a couple days ago. The Headmaster, at my private school, decided that my relatives weren't good enough guardians for me and decided to give my guardianship to the pot- um, the chemistry professor, Mr. Snape. I have only been his ward for a few days. Actually, not even a few days."

She eyed him closely, hoping she hadn't upset him. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Harry shrugged, "I don't remember them. Thank you though."

"Why did your Headmaster have the ability to change your guardians?" She questioned in a quiet, unsure voice.

Harry paused and frowned. "That's a good question. . ."

Shrugging, she muttered, "He probably just has a lot of influence."

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Harry changed the subject back to the magical world - truly enjoying her passion. _If only she were born a witch - she'd know her dreams weren't only dreams._ "What do you know of magic?"

A huge smile reappeared on her face, making Harry's heart flutter in an odd way. He pushed away the thoughts that her smile is beautiful and focused on what she was saying to him. "I went to a magic show once! My uncle took me! It was amazing! The magician sawed this woman in half and then put her back together! I know how to do magic tricks with a deck of cards and I can also pull a hare out of a top hat! Do you know any magic tricks?"

Harry smiled and gave a small nod of his head, "I know a few."

Her eyes lit up with interest, "Really!? What can you do?!"

Harry laughed softly, "I can make things disappear and re-appear. I can also float objects and unlock doors."

She gaped at him. Her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head, "WOW! You'll have to teach me then!"

Harry couldn't help but smile back, her smile is definitely contagious. "I will do my best, Anna."

Sighing softly, she leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the moon. "I was born into the wrong world, Harry. I wish I was up there, dancing on the moon and whispering secrets to the stars. I wish magic were real. I wish I could escape this world and disappear. Know what I mean?"

Harry smiled softly and watched her stare up into the sky, "I know exactly what you mean." _I wish I could tell her. It's not fair; why couldn't the fates gift her with being a muggleborn?_

She let out another sigh and looked over at him, "What private school do you go to? I go to the school in town and it's horrid. My uncle is the headmaster - I can't get away with _anything_! I bet you will have the same problem when school starts back up now that your guardian is your chemistry professor." Harry didn't know how to answer her question but luckily she changed the subject without waiting for a response. "What do you want to be when you get older? I want to travel the world and help anyone that needs me."

Harry smiled, _She's so nice! I could easily take her to every country in less than ten minutes. I could make all of her dreams come true. . . Life is unfair sometimes._ "That's really nice of you. I don't know what I want to be when I get older. I guess I just need to survive school first."

She laughed at his response, not realizing how true his statement is. "I bet you would make a good professor. What is your favorite topic?"

Harry immediately bit his lip, wondering which muggle subject to tell her. "I think I hate them all equally." He let out a small laugh and felt relieved when she joined in.

"I agree. They all stink equally," she let out another laugh. She changed subjects again, making Harry realize that if he stopped paying attention for even a split second he would be lost in their conversation. "Do you think there could be werewolves playing in those woods?" She pointed to the wooded area on the other side of the creek.

Harry forced himself not to shudder, "Let's hope not."

"I knew you'd be here, Anastasia," A voice spoke from behind them, making both teenagers jump in surprise. "And who do we have here?"

Harry turned and groaned at the sight of a cop. _This is not good._

Anna let out a huff and jumped to her feet, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. . . Curfew. . ." She reached out and offered Harry her hand.

Harry eyed the offer carefully before taking it and allowing her to help him stand, "I don't know anything about a curfew, ma'am." Harry told the cop, hoping to get out of any trouble they might be in.

The cop waited for the teenagers to join her on the sidewalk and then eyed Harry closely, "My name is Klara Grove and you are?"

Harry dropped his eyes, feeling his stomach twist with nausea, _He's going to slaughter me if he finds out._ "Harry. Harry Potter, ma'am."

Anna nodded her head quickly, "He's Mr. Snape's new ward."

Mrs. Grove eyed Harry closer, "Seriously?"

Blushing softly, Harry awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Yes ma'am."

"Well, Harry, in this town we have rules. One of those rules is that anyone underage must be off the streets by 9. It is 9:30." She gave Anna a stern look, "Which you, Anastasia, know perfectly well. How many times do I need to escort you home until you get this curfew stuck in that head of yours?"

Blushing a bright red, Anna dropped her eyes. "It's a full moon. . . I HAVE to come here."

Klara sighed, "You do not. Come, I will take you both home. Mr. Snape knows of the curfew, surely he wouldn't have let you out of the house?" She eyed Harry carefully then asked, "He doesn't know you left, does he?" Seeing Harry's guilty look, she sighed and turned to Anna, "And you? You left without permission as well?"

Anastasia followed the cop down the sidewalk, knowing better than to not follow her. "You already know that answer."

"Looks like you two will be facing some trouble - perhaps it will make you think twice before breaking curfew."

Harry felt himself growing angry, _This is so unfair._ "I didn't know about the curfew. Can't you just walk me home and let it go at that? I won't break curfew again!"

She continued walking in the direction of the Snape home. "It is my job to make sure you make it home safely and _stay_ inside. I am the night cop for this town. The day cop is Philip Brown, hopefully you won't ever have to deal with him."

Harry felt his annoyance growing. _It's definitely my luck to get caught out past curfew and escorted back to the bat of the dungeons! He's going to kill me._

Arriving at the Snape house, Klara walked straight up to the front door, knowing full-well that the two teenagers would follow her. She could tell Harry was nervous and was only hiding it behind anger but she also knew the boy wouldn't run or refuse to come with her to the front door.

Harry winced as she pounded on the front door three times. He kept his eyes down, feeling bile starting to crawl up his throat. The seconds slowly ticked by until Harry heard the click of the door being opened. Suddenly his heart beat started to race and he wanted to run. _I'd rather be facing Voldemort!_

Severus didn't know _what_ to expect when he opened the door at this "ungodly" hour but he definitely was not expecting to see his ward in the hands of Klara Grove. He leveled the miscreant with a withering glare, "Get inside, Potter!" He snapped in such a quiet, dangerous voice that it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Keeping his eyes down, Harry hurried past him only to feel a sting explode over his backside from his guardian's iron hand. With a sickening blush stained on his cheeks, Harry hurried to move further into the house, far away from Professor Snape's hand.

With his jaw clenched in annoyance, Severus turned back to face Klara, "I'm sorry about my ward, Mrs. Grove. I was hoping for you to meet him on different circumstances."

Klara quickly waved away his apology, "No worries, Mr. Snape. He seemed to not know about the curfew though. Please inform him of all the rules of this town as soon as possible. It will be easier for him to avoid trouble if he knows them."

Severus forced himself not to snort. "He seeks out trouble." Glancing at the neighbor girl, Anastasia, Severus gave her a knowing look. The girl seemed pale and frightened in his presence, _Good. She should be scared of me._ Looking back at Klara, he offered her a tiny smile, "Thank you for bringing my ward home. I assure you, you will not see him breaking curfew again." His voice held a dangerous tone to it and he glanced at Anastasia again, watching her slightly shrink away from him.

Klara nodded in acceptance, "See to it that he doesn't. Have a good night, Mr. Snape." Turning, she headed back down the sidewalk, "Come, Anastasia. You're next."

With an annoyed sigh, Severus closed the front door and locked it. _What am I going to do with him?_ Striding into the living room, Severus could feel his anger radiating off him. "POTTER!"

Harry, who had been hiding in the bedroom, cringed at the yell. All instincts of survival screamed at him to not leave the bedroom and willingly put himself in front of the madman. He stayed frozen in place, goosebumps growing all over his arms.

Infuriated that the blasted boy hadn't come to him, Severus strode to the bedroom and threw the door open. Seeing Harry standing in the center of the room, arms crossed in a defiant stance, Severus glowered at him. "So, you think you can just up and leave whenever you feel like it? Do you think rules are below you, Potter?" His lip curled in disgust and he glared straight through the teenager. His anger seemed to only be getting worse with every second that passed. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he flicked it at the window, securely locking it. "ANSWER ME, POTTER!"

Harry jumped a little at the shout. Taking a few steps back, Harry eyed his guardian with distrust. "No, sir."

Closing the gap between himself and his ward, Severus roughly grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to stare into his eyes, "Then, why, pray tell, did you sneak out?!"

Trying to pull his chin out of the man's firm grip, Harry tried to act brave as he answered him, "Why do you even care?"

Severus growled deep in his throat, "Why. Do. I. Care?" He stressed each word with a small shake of the boy's shoulders. "Use that brain of yours, Potter! How you ever made it to your sixth year in Hogwarts I will never know!"

Harry glared at him but before he could open his mouth he found himself spun to the side and a half a dozen fiery swats landed across his backside. He gasped in surprise and immediately felt his eyes sting with unshed tears.

Severus continued talking, his voice even more dangerous than the last, "I care, Potter, because you are my ward! You are my responsibility and I am supposed to keep you safe! How am I supposed to do that if you go gallivanting around a foreign town with strangers?! Merlin, Potter, why don't you just wear a sign on your forehead begging for Death Eaters to come take you to the Dark Lord! Do you, honestly, _ever_ use that brain of yours?!"

Hurt, Harry pulled out of the strong arms and took a step back, "Stop treating me like I'm stupid!"

Severus snarled at him, "Then stop acting like you're stupid, Potter! You prance around acting as if no rule ever applies to you! Do you know this town, Potter?" At Harry's tiny head-shake, he continued, "Did you know Anastasia?" Again, he waited for Harry's tiny head-shake before continuing, "Were you aware that it is a full moon?"

Harry dropped his eyes but gave a grim nod.

Severus felt his fury double, "Do you know if there are any werewolves in this area?" Again, Harry shook his head. "Your lack of forethought toward your safety is pathetic, Potter! You put your life at risk tonight, Potter!"

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at him, defiance written all over his face. "I did not!"

"If a stranger came up to you and asked if you wanted to go to his vehicle for candy, you would follow him in a heartbeat! If someone else came up to you and asked if you wanted to follow him or her home to see their litter of puppies, you would follow! It's as if you are begging to get kidnapped, Potter! Did your relatives never teach you to not speak to strangers?"

Harry glared at him, "Anna is not a stranger!"

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously, "She is _not_ a stranger to _me_ , Potter. You, on the other hand, only just met her tonight!"

Harry forced himself to not roll his eyes, "She's my age! It's not like she was going to knock me out and drag me to Voldemort!"

"Don't say His name!" Severus bellowed, infuriated with the brat. "There are Death Eaters your age, Potter. Do not forget that!"

Harry paled at the thought, _I bet Malfoy is one of them - he's been dying for a tattoo since First year!_ Realizing he was in the wrong but not wanting to admit it, Harry let out a small huff and took another step away from his guardian, "Yeah, well, nothing bad happened so why does it matter?"

Severus closed the gap, towering over the short almost sixteen year old. "It matters because you are irresponsible! You were lucky tonight, Potter, that is all. Next time you may find yourself knocked out and on your way to the Dark Lord."

Harry leveled him with a nasty glare, "How do I know YOU won't drug me and take me to Voldemort?"

Severus' jaw popped in frustration, "Say that name one more time in this house, Potter, and I will make sure you forget what it feels like to sit comfortably."

Harry finally rolled his eyes and looked away, "Answer my question. If you're so pissy that I hung out with a sweet muggle girl, simply because she _could_ have been a Death Eater, then why shouldn't I be concerned with you when you ARE a Death Eater?"

Clenching his fists in annoyance, Severus let out an angry huff, "I am a spy, you dimwit!"

Harry rose a single eyebrow at him, "Yeah. And I'm just supposed to trust that?"

Ignoring the hurt feeling that was starting to bubble up inside of him, Severus growled, "Take it up with the Headmaster then, Potter. What this narrows down to is the fact that you put your life in danger by sneaking out of the house."

Again, Harry rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like you actually care. If I was gone, your life would be so much simpler."

Severus couldn't deny that his life would be simpler but deep down he didn't want his life to be simpler. Harry is his last piece to Lily even if he does look like his blasted father! "Do you know what would make my life simpler?" Severus asked.

"Microwaveable potions," Harry muttered. He couldn't help but start to feel tired and annoyed.

Severus paused and glanced at his ward, he had to admit that microwavable potions really _would_ make his life simpler. "What would make my life simpler is if you would actually listen to rules for once in your life. Did you honestly believe that it was okay to sneak out of the window and go gallivanting around with a stranger during a full moon?"

Harry dropped his eyes. He knew he didn't actually have to answer.

Severus continued, "You put your life at risk, Potter, and while I am your guardian I will NOT allow it. Your life is important, Potter, and I won't have you ruining it just because you don't know how to use your brain!" He flicked his wand at the desk, clearing the top. "Remove your trousers and underpants then bend over the desk, Potter."

Harry immediately paled. The palms of his hands started to sweat as he glanced from his Professor to the desk and back again, "Can't I just apologize and we let it go?"

Severus, unamused, pointed a stern finger at the desk, "For Merlin's sake Potter, for once, just follow directions!"

With his heart hammering away in his chest, Harry slowly removed his trousers and paused with the underpants. One look from his guardian and they too traveled down to his ankles.

As Harry moved toward the desk, Severus let out a tired sigh and went to his bedroom to retrieve the paddle. _The brat should be thankful I don't take my belt to his backside. Of all the stunts to pull he chose one of the most dangerous ones! How silly of me to think Potter could actually stay out of trouble for more than four hours!_ When he returned to the bedroom he couldn't help but feel a little relieved to see Harry had actually followed directions. "The next time you put your life in danger, Potter, you'll find yourself feeling the strap. Am I quite clear?"

Harry shivered at the thought, _Surely he's not being serious?_ Harry gave a quick, jerky nod.

Accepting the answer, Severus placed the paddle against the boy's backside and gently began tapping it, warning the boy of what was to come. "As you are almost sixteen you will receive sixteen of the best. Most of which will be applied to your sitting spots. You will count each stroke aloud. If you move out of position, try to stop me in any way or lose count we will start over. Am I clear?"

Harry gave another jerky nod of his head. His palms felt hot and sweaty against the flat surface of the desk. He was just thinking about how much he wanted to wipe them dry when a lightning hot stroke exploded near the under-curve of his buttocks. Hissing out, it took all of his willpower to not move out of position. _This is definitely starting out worse than last time!_ "O-one!" His voice felt hoarse in his throat and he immediately felt annoyed with himself.

With a firm nod, Severus brought the paddle back and landed an even harder stroke straight across the boy's sensitive sitting spots.

Clenching his eyes shut, Harry managed to croak out, "Two" before biting his lip to keep from crying out again. The third strike broke any fight and he found himself crying out and moving up on his toes. Remembering to stay in position, he forced himself down and closed his eyes again, whispering, "T-three." Much to his dismay, hot tears trickled down his sticky cheeks.

Severus continued, keeping each stroke hard and even. By the time he hit ten his shoulder started to burn and ache. The bottom before him had turned from rose pink to cherry red. He could tell it was getting harder and harder for the boy to remain in position and it was getting harder for Severus to comprehend the number the boy was blubbering out. Though his shoulder ached, he forced himself to keep going, "Six more, Potter." Without warning, he brought the paddle down against the sitting spots, causing the boy to sob out, "Eleven." He focused the last five strokes on the boy's sitting spots, wanting him to remember this punishment every single time he sits down for the next day. After the sixteenth stroke, he banished the paddle back to his bedroom and awkwardly watched as the boy's shoulders violently shook as he sobbed. The backside is a dark red and the boy will surely be wiggling in his seat tomorrow. Not one for comforting, Severus gathered the trousers and underpants off the floor and put them on the desk beside the boy (who is still bent over). "The punishment is over, Potter. Compose yourself and then go wash your face. You may shower in the morning. I expect no more problems for at least a day, Potter." With that, he awkwardly left the crying boy to his privacy.

Shoulders shaking, Harry fought hard to slow his tears but to no avail. After a few more minutes he finally unbent himself from the desk top and gently pulled on pajamas, choosing to go commando instead of having anything other than silk against his tender backside. _I'm going to be feeling this for DAYS! I'm never going to sit again. . ._

Choosing to not wash his face, Harry crawled into bed and laid on his stomach. Hiding his face in the pillow, he sniffled as he felt his hot tears returning. _Why is he pretending to care if I put my life in danger? I'm only temporary - he's made that perfectly clear!_ Confusing feelings of heartache and disappointment clouded his heart. _I hate him._

He tried to distract his mind from the pulsing in his backside. Burying his head under a pillow, Harry closed his eyes and sniffled. The stinging in his backside, for some reason, only felt like it was getting worse. He forced himself to think about Anna instead of the sting, _I hope she didn't get in a lot of trouble too. She's only curious about the magical world. She dreams of my world and I can't even tell her. I could open the door of secrets to her. I could show her the world. Take her flying on my broom or even on Buckbeak. Goblins, ghosts, dragons, and even mermaids: her excitement would never end._

Sighing, Harry cuddled deeper into the mound of pillows, _When you open this door though you also let out Death Eaters, wars, decay, Dementors and Voldemort. Perhaps her dreams are safer in her head?_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Savoren.**

 _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide? - Aladdin_


	6. The Wrath of an Old Woman

**Chapter Six:**

 **The Wrath of an Old Woman**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait, I will try to not let that happen again but I got swamped with homework. Have any of you taken a Shakespeare class? My professor is insane, literally. She has yet to even TEACH us instead she goes through book magazines for 3 hours. . .**

 **Sincerely, your stressed author, Savoren.**

 _Tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he choked on his sobs. He felt a soft finger caress his face and catch the streaming tears, gently wiping them away. Looking up, Harry blinked away more tears as he stared into the caring eyes of his father. "I'm so so sorry, dad. I p-promise I won't e-ever sneak out again."_

 _Severus gave a small nod of his head, pulling Harry in tighter against his chest, "You know why that was wrong, right Harry?"_

 _Sniffling, Harry closed his puffy eyes and laid his head against his father's chest. He felt hot tears stinging his eyes again. He nodded against him, "Y-yes. I put my life in d-danger. I'm very sorry, dad, truly!"_

 _Reaching down, Severus gently took his son's chin and lifted it so he was staring into the glistening emerald eyes, "I forgive you, son."_

 _Immediately relief swept over him, almost making him dizzy. "Do you still l-love me?" Harry asked in a timid voice._

 _Severus cracked a small smile, "Of course, dunderhead."_

Harry sat straight up in bed, his eyes looking wildly around his room for the cause of his alarm. His peaceful slumber was disturbed by sirens and commotion outside his bedroom window.

Crawling out of bed, Harry stumbled across the bedroom, blind from the darkness, and peeked through the blinds. He frowned when he didn't see anything. As much as he worried about the sirens he couldn't help but feel annoyed that his dream was disturbed. _Why can't he act like that? I've never had anyone wipe away tears from my face. . . How come he can forgive me in my dreams but not in reality? Does he truly hate me that much?_ He frowned as he remembered a small detail about his dream, _Why did I call him dad and why did it feel so natural?_ He shook his head, forcing his thoughts to come to an end as he heard yelling in the streets.

With his heart hammering away in his chest, Harry scurried to the bedroom door and opened it, forgetting all about the threat to stay in bed. _Death Eaters? Have they found me?!_ He came to an abrupt stop at the sight of his guardian throwing on a light robe and fumbling with a few vials of healing potions. Speaking up, Harry heard his voice stutter a little, "W-what's wrong? Are Death Eaters here?"

Severus shook his head, not even looking up at his ward. He shoved the last healing potion in his bag and hurried toward the front door. He paused, turning to look at his ward with his one hand resting on the door knob, "Anastasia has been bitten by a werewolf. You need to stay inside, I cannot worry about you while dealing with this mess."

Eyes wide, Harry felt his heart skip a few beats, "I-is she going to be okay? Is she going to change into a werewolf?! Why didn't she stay inside?"

Severus let out a small sigh, he could see the panic in Harry's face but he also knew he needed to leave. "Please, Potter, do as I said and stay inside. Any and all questions will be answered later. I contacted Ministry officials to come handle the muggles and Madam Pomfrey is coming to assist me." He leveled the boy with a daring look. "I expect you to listen to me, Potter. Leave this house and I will make the punishment earlier look like love-taps. Am I understood?" He opened the front door but waited for Harry to answer him.

Harry nodded, "I understand. I'll stay inside." As soon as the last word fell off his tongue the front door closed behind his guardian. Worrying the bottom of his lip, Harry walked to the living room and paced in front of the fireplace. _He said he did not want to worry about me. Would he actually worry about me? Does he actually care about me? Of course my dream won't ever come true so I need to stop thinking about it!_ Thinking that, Harry felt his heart drop in disappointment.

Shaking his head, Harry forced his worries back to his new friend, Anna. _Why would she go back outside after getting caught the first time? Do her parents not care? Can muggles turn into werewolves? What will happen if she does? Will the Ministry make her enter the magical world? Would her parents, being muggles, be able to take care of her? Who bit her?_ Flinching, Harry cut the bottom of his lip by biting too hard. Sucking on the wound, Harry gently lowered himself on the couch, staring into the rolling flames. _Snape was really mad at me and probably still is mad because of sneaking out and putting my life in danger. Did her parents not punish her? Why don't they care that she put her life in danger?_ _Did I just think that Snape actually cares about me?_ Leaving out a small huff, Harry laid down and curled under a throw blanket, eyes still transfixed on the flames.

Closing his eyes, Harry deeply wished his dream would come back. He craved the love that flowed through him during the dream and begged his mind to bring it back. _If it won't ever happen in real life then at least I can enjoy it in my dreams._ He shook away the small feeling that fantasizing about this life might be a little weird, especially with his guardian being his most hated professor. Sighing softly, he tried to put his trust in Snape and Madam Pomfrey, accepting that there was nothing he, personally, could do except wait right now.

* * *

A little over an hour later Severus entered the house and hung his robe up. Black circles hung around his eyes and all he wanted was to collapse on his bed and pass out for the night.

Leaving out a large yawn, he rubbed a hand over his face and let his shoulders sag. With no past experience on how to handle muggles being bitten by werewolves, Severus had no idea what to do when he got to the scene. Luckily, Poppy knew what to do and they quickly stopped the bleeding and called the Ministry officials to inform them of the attack.

Entering the living room, Severus noticed Harry fast asleep on the couch, curled under the throw blanket. He sighed softly, knowing he should wake the boy up and send him to bed but also knowing that if he wakes him then he would demand to know what happened. Severus couldn't tell if he actually had the patience to have such a conversation at this time of night.

He stared at the sleeping boy for a few minutes, debating about whether he should chance levitating the boy to his bed and risk him waking up and spazzing, hurting himself in mid-air or whether or not he should just carry Potter. Honestly though it's not like the boy weighs too much for Severus to handle. . .

Leaving out a small, tired sigh, Severus moved to the other side of the couch and slowly removed the throw blanket, folding it and laying it over the back of the couch. With that done, Severus reached down and gently gathered the almost sixteen-year old into his arms. Feeling Harry move in his sleep, Severus panicked and froze, immediately let him go. _Well, that didn't work. I could easily just leave him on the couch for the night but then he might complain about a sore back._ . .As he debated this he noticed Harry's eyes fluttering and then fully open. He remained silent, waiting for the boy to speak first, knowing he would have thousands of questions to throw at him.

Seeing his guardian staring at him made him feel uneasy. He slowly moved to a sitting position and averted his eyes, staring at the fireplace. Looking at Snape made him feel uncomfortable since his dream. _He is never going to be the guardian I want._

When Harry remained silent, Severus hid a small smile of relief. "Please retire to bed, Potter. Anastasia is alive and is in good hands; we can discuss the details in the morning if you want?"

Remembering Anna, Harry's eyes flew wide-open, no longer even the tiniest bit tired. "Why can't we talk about it now? Is she going to turn into a werewolf? Can muggles even turn into werewolves? Who bit her? Did they capture the werewolf?"

Immediately a headache started to form behind Severus' one eye. "I thought I already said that we would discuss the details in the morning?"

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're both awake now. Why can't you just tell me? It's gonna take what, like, five minutes to tell me the details?"

Severus could tell Harry would rather keep arguing than do as he was told. "They did not find the beast that bit her but Aurors are out looking. We are not entirely sure what will happen to Anastasia - whether she will change or not. Currently she is in St. Mungos under the watchful eyes of mediwitches."

"But she's a muggle? How come she is in St. Mungos?" Harry frowned, not understanding the logic of this situation. _If keeping the wizarding world a secret is so important then why would they bring muggles in for care?_

"If she changes into a werewolf then she is part of the magical world, Potter. Did you not pay attention in third year when I went over werewolves?" He scowled at Harry's pink cheeks and continued speaking, "If she does not change into a werewolf then she will be brought back to the muggle world. Currently her family believes she was sent to a private hospital to keep in isolation (we made up some story about making sure she didn't attract a deadly disease from the beast). I'm pretty sure her mother thinks she might turn into a flesh-eating monster. As I said, if she changes she will be a part of the magical world. She will not be the first muggle that has entered our world from being bitten by a werewolf (some have even entered by being bitten by vampires). There is a program she will go through that will slowly ease her into our world."

"What about her family? Will they know too?" Harry couldn't help but feel intrigued by this. _Did she want this to happen? Did she purposefully try to get bitten so she could enter the world?_ Harry shook these thoughts away, trying not to blame the victim.

Severus yawned again, exhausted. "The family will be given an assessment to see if they can handle the responsibility of having a werewolf child. If they are found unfit then she will be placed into a family that can for two weeks of every month. The other weeks she will stay home with her family." Looking toward the hallway, Severus added, "If that is all, Potter, I wish to go to sleep." He eyed the boy, hoping he would not ask more questions.

Understanding, Harry slowly stood up and headed for the guest room. He paused at the door and bit his bottom lip. Glancing at his guardian, Harry watched as he opened his door and said in a quiet voice, "Thank you for not making me wait for answers." He noticed his guardian hesitate and then Harry hurried into the bedroom, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Severus stared at the closed door and gave a small shake of his head. _I don't want him nervous to speak to me or afraid to come to me._ Rubbing the thumping of his temples, Severus entered his bedroom and closed the door, _It might be too late for that._

* * *

Wiggling on the wooden rocking chair, Harry awkwardly waited for the elderly woman to give him the go-ahead to start mowing her lawn. Currently Pat and Snape are in a deep discussion about the "dog attack" last night.

Bored, Harry stood from the chair and walked over to browse the book titles on her bookshelf. Most of the books seemed to be classics, extremely old ones at that. It also looked like she had all the Grimm fairy tales, Shakespeare, Milton, Thompson and even Poe!

"Potter!" Severus barked for the second time, obviously the brat hadn't heard him the first time! He watched with satisfaction as Harry whipped his hand away from the spines of the leather books as if touching them had burnt him.

Severus leveled Harry with a stern look as he watched Harry turn and face him, guilt written all over his face. "Were you told that you could touch those? Do you mess with other people's belongings, Potter?"

Reaching over, Pat landed a sharp smack on Severus' hand. "Oh, stop that!" Looking to Harry, she smiled lovingly at him, "You may read anything your heart desires, sweetheart."

Severus shook his head, "No. You actually have a chore here, do you not, Potter?" At Harry's small nod, Severus stood and headed toward the back door, "Then come."

Harry followed his guardian to a shed behind the house. He waited patiently as Snape entered and brought out a bright red push mower.

"I assume you have mowed before, correct?" Severus eyed him closely. _Surely his relatives gave him chores, right?_

Harry gave a small nod, taking the mower from his guardian. Right now all he wanted was to be left alone and far away from his guardian. The fact that Snape would _never_ be the Snape in his dreams caused his heart to break and he found he couldn't even look the man in the eyes without suddenly becoming depressed.

Severus furrowed his brow and watched his ward start the muggle device. _Something is definitely wrong with the boy, but what?_ Turning, Severus re-entered the house and took his seat beside Pat.

He could feel her glare burning a hole in his head and he cautiously glanced at her. "What have I done now, madam?"

She leveled him with a stern look and snapped his full name, "Severus Tobias Snape!"

Paling, Severus forced a mask over his features. He could feel his stomach turning with uneasiness.

She continued, her face turning red with anger, "I have had enough of listening to how you treat your ward. Do you even understand what a ward is, Severus?! Do you know how to be a guardian because all I have seen is a strict man that punishes the boy if he even steps a tiny toe out of line!"

Severus fidgeted a little in his seat and averted his onyx eyes.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you look at me when I am speaking to you!" Pat yelled at him, infuriated with his disrespect. "What is wrong with you?! You obviously punished the boy last night, which was fairly deserved, I agree. However, did you forgive him? Did you cuddle him and comfort him afterward?" At his dropped eyes, she grew even more angry with him. "You did not, did you? Because Severus Tobias Snape, the big bad wolf on the street, does not coddle, huh?"

Severus started feeling even more uneasy. _Why does she always make me feel like a naughty child? I would rather be facing the Dark Lord's wrath than her's. She would take the pitch fork from the Devil if he made her angry enough!_

Losing patience, Pat snapped at him, "Go bend yourself over the kitchen table, Severus. How about I take the belt to your behind and then leave you to comfort yourself and, to top it off, _not_ forgive you afterwards. How would that make you feel, Severus?" She eyed him sternly, waiting for a response. When he remained silent, she snapped, "When I ask you a question I expect an answer!"

 _I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm a full-grown man for Merlin's sake!_ He let out a small, almost shaky breath. "I'm sorry, madam."

Pat stood and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared down at the man and snapped, "Treating a child like that causes them to feel unloved, unworthy, unimportant and that they never do anything right. Is that how you want your ward to feel, Severus?"

Severus fidgeted a little. He tried to look away from her piercing stare but found he could not. "No, ma'am."

Taking her seat again, she said in a deadly tone, "Then I expect to see a change in your attitude. If you have not forgiven him for last night then I expect you to remedy that. Am I quite clear, Severus?"

Severus nodded, fully reprimanded and feeling thoroughly embarrassed. "I understand, madam."

Giving one last nod of her head, Pat leaned back and let out a relieved sigh, "Yeah, you better understand."

* * *

An hour later the lawn was mowed and the grass clippings raked up. Harry stretched out, letting the muscles in his back relax.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned and looked at the back window, his emerald eyes locking with onyx ones. He let out a disappointed sigh when he watched the door open and out step his guardian. _I can't even look at him because of that dream! He's an asshole, why did that dream affect me so much?_

Severus stopped in front of his ward and looked around the lawn. He gave a small nod, satisfied with the end result of Potter's hard work. Pat had told him that he needed to praise the boy for his work and Severus definitely did not want to test her again for a long time. So, Severus kept his eyes averted from his ward and said, "You did a fine job, Potter. Mrs. Klein thanks you for your hard work."

Harry's heart started hammering away. _Did he honestly just compliment me? Is this a joke? Am I dreaming again?_ Severus interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Come, we need to have a discussion." Seeing the boy pale, he added, "You are not in trouble, Potter." He didn't wait for a response and turned, heading home. He knew Potter would follow him, probably too afraid that if he didn't then he would be punished. _Is it really healthy that the boy is afraid of punishment?_ Part of him said yes and another part said no. Severus sighed, _This is just another thing I have no clue about. . . Why did I accept the role of guardian again? Pat is right, I don't know how to do this._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm trying to show the struggle Severus and Harry are going through, is it working?**

 **Thanks again,**

 **Savoren.**


	7. The Talk

**Chapter Seven:**

 **The Talk**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **I know a lot of you hated the scene with Severus and Pat but I promise all will be explained in this chapter. I am going to explain the reason for Severus and Pat's relationship in this chapter.**

 **Savoren.**

 **WARNING: AU! OOC! Take this seriously, seriously. . .**

Nervous, Harry followed his guardian into the living room and waited to be told to sit down. He sat, fidgeting a little in an attempt to find a comfortable spot. He kept his eyes down though, not trusting that if he opened his mouth he would get himself in trouble.

Feeling a little awkward and out of place, Severus pulled a seat up so he was sitting across from the boy. After a few minutes where Harry refused to make eye-contact, Severus started the conversation, knowing that if he did not start soon he would not start at all.

Clearing his throat, Severus placed his hands on his knees and flattened out a wrinkle on his trouser. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to look at the boy. "I have not been completely truthful with you about Mrs. Klein's and my relationship."

Hearing that, Harry glanced up at him. _Relationship? Not romantic, right?_ Harry immediately felt disgusted.

Severus continued, not realizing where Harry's mind was racing to, "As you already know, this house is the house I grew up in." He took in a breath, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. "My mother died when I was in Hogwarts and my father. . . My father did not handle her death well at all. Before her death he had a temper but his violence grew after her passing. My father became an alcoholic and I became the victim of his drinking. Mrs. Klein, who was living in the same house she is now, took notice of me and took me under her wing. She took care of me and gave me rules and consequences. She knew I attended a private school but I never told her about being a wizard." Severus sighed, realizing he was starting to ramble. "Anyway, Pot- er, Harry, I would go to her house when my father was drinking and she became something like a mentor to me. The summer of my sixth year I practically lived at her house."

Hary gave a small nod, not sure where this conversation was going. "Is that why you let her reprimand you when you don't call me by my first name?"

Severus forced his blush to not appear on his cheeks. Masking his features, Severus nodded and continued, "Today, while you were mowing, she told me something else." He paused, eyeing Harry closely. "I know I am not an ideal guardian, P- Harry, and I know we have had a rough past. However, I also know that I am in charge of your well-being and health now. I am in charge of making sure you know right from wrong and that you know the consequences of certain actions. I realize that I am a strict guardian and that will not change. However, Mrs. Klein has opened my eyes to something." He paused again, watching the boy closely.

Harry fidgeted under his piercing stare, _Why is he telling me all of this? He's just going in circles! Does this conversation have a point or is he wasting my time?_ Harry nibbled on his bottom lip and tried to make eye-contact with his guardian. No sooner did his emerald eyes lock with onyx eyes, he dropped them and bit his bottom lip harder. _I don't want to be talking to you. I just want to go back to sleep - you're not the Snape I want._

Severus sighed, he could tell he needed to get to the point soon because Harry seemed to be growing fidgety in his seat. An impatient Potter does not make a good Potter. With this in mind, Severus pressed on, "She made me realize that if we are going to make this guardianship work then something needs to change."

Interested, Harry glanced at his guardian. He did not make eye contact though, instead he focused on staring at Snape's shoulder.

Severus immediately took notice of Harry's peeked interest and he felt himself relax a little. "Do you have any idea of what we need to change, Pot-," Severus let out a deep, annoyed sigh. "Harry. Do you know what we need to change to make our," Severus paused, not knowing what to call them: Relationship? Family?

Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders and dropped his eyes to the floor. "Respect?"

Severus eyed the boy closely and gave a small nod of his head. "Well, yes, we _both_ need to respect the other better. You need to respect me by listening to me and following the rules. I too need to respect you though. I know I have been failing in this part of the guardianship. Do you understand?"

With his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Harry glanced up and locked eyes with his Professor. "You're my guardian. What respect do you have to give me?"

Severus sighed, _And this just shows how much I truly have been failing in respecting him._ "I need to realize that you are but a teenager. I should not expect you to be able to know how to deal with all of your feelings (I should try to understand emotional explosions more). I also need to respect you by knowing that you need space sometimes." Severus looked away, not used to Harry making eye contact with him for this long. "I also need to comfort you."

Harry's heart immediately started to race. _Did he seriously just say that he will comfort me? Comfort me like the Snape in my dreams?_ Harry mentally shook his head, _Stop it! Don't get your hopes up. He will never be like the Snape in my dreams. He's probably just screwing around and isn't being serious. He'll probably tell all his snakes about how I want cuddled!_

Severus continued talking, not noticing the emotions flying across Harry's face. "I know this might seem awkward coming from me but Mrs. Klein is right. I _do_ need to comfort you. As your guardian I have been failing at that. When you are punished I need to start comforting you afterwards and forgiving you for your actions." Severus paused and looked away, "That's what she would do for me and that is what I need to do for you." Severus refused to look at his ward, nervous that the boy would be disgusted or think he lost his mind. _Have I lost my mind? Am I seriously thinking about comforting the boy afterward? I mean, it's not like I'm going to cuddle him or kiss his forehead or anything. . . Right?_

Harry pulled his guardian out of his thoughts by saying, "Can we do this?"

Severus frowned, eyeing Harry's face to try and figure out what he was thinking. "Can we do what?"

Harry looked away and bit his lip again. "Can we make this guardianship work?" He fidgeted again, feeling more awkward than he would like to admit. "I mean, it's not like we have had a loving past or anything. . ."

Severus tried to catch Harry's eye again as he answered him, "I think we can. You know I'm not going to go soft on you and I will continue to break the paddle over your backside if you misbehave but I do believe that we can make this work. I know I'm not someone you would come to if you have a problem but we need to fix that. When you have a problem I need you to feel comfortable coming to me." _Did I honestly just say that to Potter?_

Harry smirked and kept his gaze locked on the floor. He could feel Snape's eyes on him and it made him shiver. "Even if I have a nightmare?"

Severus could hear the sarcasm in the boy's voice and answered his question, "Actually, yes. I need you to feel comfortable coming to me about anything. As your guardian it is my job to try and fix all of your problems or teach _you_ how to fix them yourself." Severus fought with his emotions. _This is the strangest conversation I have ever had. Can I actually do this? Can I actually comfort him after a well-deserved punishment? Can I comfort him after a nightmare? Can I be the guardian he needs? How will I know until I try?_

Harry fidgeted again for the umpteenth time, not used to these types of conversations (especially with the bat of the dungeons!). "What about when we get to school?"

Severus knew exactly what he was asking, "I will continue to act like your guardian at school - and yes, that includes comforting you." Seeing the boy look up at him, Severus kept talking, making sure Harry didn't have any misconceptions. "I will be strict, P- Harry. I will expect a lot from you including high marks in all of your classes. If I even get the slightest hint that you are slacking off you will feel my hand. I will not hesitate to reprimand you or give you a warning smack in front of my colleagues."

Harry paled at the thought, "What about in front of my classmates?"

Severus rose a single eyebrow at him, "Do not test me and we will not have to find out."

Sighing, Harry dropped his eyes again. _That's not the answer I wanted to hear._

Severus continued, "Now is as good of a time as any to discuss your sleeping arrangements." Seeing Harry's eyes go wide, Severus hurried to keep talking before Harry gave him any attitude, "You may sleep in the Gryffindor dorms unless you lose the privilege of doing so. I expect you to be in bed by curfew and if I find you out of bed I will, personally, take you to your dorm and tuck you in." He smirked at Harry's blush, "As I said, H-Harry, do not test me and you won't experience it."

Harry gave a small nod, _So long as I use my invisibility cloak he won't ever catch me out of bed._ He kept his eyes down and muttered, "Okay."

Severus forced himself not to let out a tired sigh, "I think we can do this. It's going to be strange but, eventually, it will seem normal." _And if you don't misbehave and if you act like an angel then we won't have any problems._

A spark of fury flashed inside him and he quickly bit his lip to try to keep his mouth closed. _Normal? You have told me time and time again that your guardianship of me is TEMPORARY! Why the Hell are we even doing this? We are wasting time! You don't want me forever. . ._

Seeing the fire in Harry's eyes, Severus frowned in concern. _What did I do? What could possible be making him angry?_ "This is one of those moments where you need to talk to me, P-Harry." Severus could hit himself, _Why is saying his first name so damn hard?!_ "Why the anger?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry glared at the fireplace. "You're smart. Figure it out!"

 _What?_ Severus eyed Harry closely, honestly having no clue as to what is wrong with the boy. _Teenage angst?_ Severus sighed softly, "I thought this conversation was going smoothly, H-Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You want to be my guardian but you can't even say my name without stumbling on it. Why do you even want to be my guardian? Is it just because Dumbledore told you to? You keep telling me it's temporary but you're giving me mixed signals that it is going to last for a while. You can't just keep confusing me and act like you're doing nothing wrong! You need to pick one: do you want to call me Potter and keep the guardianship temporary or do you want to call me Harry and have the guardianship? You can't have both! You can't fuck with my head, Snape. I won't let you!"

Sitting up straighter, Severus leveled Harry with a stern look, "You need to take a deep breath and close your eyes. Once you are calm, we will talk."

Harry rolled his eyes again, "Don't tell me what to do, just answer the question!"

Growing angry, Severus forced himself to remain patient. "I'm going to count to three and if your eyes are not closed and you are not taking deep breaths then you will stand in the corner until you calm down." He leveled the teenager with another serious look, hoping the boy would stop testing him. "One."

Harry crossed his arms and leveled his guardian with a cold glare.

Severus sighed softly, "Two."

Defiant eyes locked with stern ones. Harry held the glare for a few seconds and just as his guardian opened his mouth to say three, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Relieved that he broke the boy's defiance, Severus leaned back in his seat and watched Harry take in a couple deep breaths. The boy's shoulders physically relaxed after the third deep breath. "You may open your eyes once you have a better hold on your tongue." Once Harry opened his eyes, Severus continued speaking, "First of all, you know better than to use foul language." He watched Harry cringe and gave a firm nod of his head, "I will let it go this _one_ time only because your outburst was emotionally created."

Harry kept his eyes down, still worried that he was in trouble for his outburst. _I should have bit my tongue._ "Yes, sir."

"The guardianship I have of you is not permanent, Harry. When a more suitable guardian shows up, they will take over. You know this," Severus told him. He tried to keep his voice even as to not make the boy angry again.

Harry let out a small huff and looked away, "Then why are we bothering?" _He doesn't want me. Why do I care so much? This is all that fucking dream's fault!_

"Would you rather make this guardianship smooth or would you rather be at each others throats the whole time?" Severus countered back.

Harry remained silent. _If I can't stay with my relatives then I want a permanent home. I don't want to waste time caring if it's not going to matter. Why doesn't he understand this?_

Taking his silence as acceptance, Severus forced himself not to leave out a sigh of relief. "Good. I am glad that is taken care of." He didn't notice Harry's annoyed look as he moved on to a new conversation, "Do you have your homework completed? We will be heading to the castle tomorrow morning. I have a few meetings I need to attend, hand in my lesson plans and get my new classroom ready for the first day of classes."

"No," Harry smoothly lied. _If I say it's done, he said he would give me more._

Shocked, Severus leveled Harry with a frown, "I expect your homework to be completed, Harry. I'm sure I do not have to explain what will happen if I find out your homework is not handed in on the first day, correct?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah. It'll be done by the first day of classes." _He didn't stutter my first name._

Severus eyed him closely, "Make sure it is." Standing from the chair, Severus returned it and turned to look at his ward, "I want you to go work on your homework for the rest of the night. I will stop you when supper is on the table." He frowned when Harry didn't immediately stand and do as he was told. "Did I stutter?"

Immediately annoyed, Harry stood from the couch and, without a word, went to the guest room to pretend to work on his already finished homework. Confusing emotions tormented him as he blankly stared at his open textbook, hoping night would come quick so he could return to his dream.

 **A/N: Did that explain some things with Pat? I hope so. If not, please let me know.**

 **I know this chapter was OOC and AU but I tried to keep it as real as possible.**

 **Savoren.**


	8. Homework Drama

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Homework Drama**

 **A/N: Thanks for waiting! I am on spring break :) I'm sorry I'm insanely busy, I'm taking 18 credits this semester and I've found that I barely have time to fit in meals let alone relaxing time to write fanfiction. I'm trying though. Thank you for remaining patient with me.**

 **Savoren.**

An hour later Severus entered Harry's bedroom with a glass of water. Noticing Harry had his head down on top of his textbook, he tried to be quiet so he wouldn't startle him. Upon closer inspection, Severus noticed Harry had fallen asleep.

With a smirk, Severus placed the glass of water on the desk and gently pulled the piece of parchment out from under Harry's folded arms. He stared at the parchment in confusion for a few seconds, noticing doodles covering the whole page. In the top right corner of the parchment is a poorly drawn picture of Severus. He rolled his eyes at the depiction of his nose.

Deciding it was time to wake the boy up, Severus took the doodle-covered parchment and slapped it against the back of Harry's head causing the boy to yelp out in surprise and jump. Severus smacked the parchment down on the desk and crossed his arms as he waited for Harry to fully become alert. "I do not believe any of my colleagues would assign a drawing assignment," Severus snapped irritably. _I left the boy alone for an hour with specific instructions and he couldn't even do as I told him to!_

Harry flinched at his tone and knew he needed to tread lightly. "Sir-"

Severus cut him off by snapping sharply, "Do _not_ make up excuses, P- Harry!"

Dropping his eyes, Harry's mind raced with thousands of excuses to explain why he wasn't doing the homework. He knew his web of lies had to grow bigger if he was going to get out of this without a sore backside.

Severus watched him closely, starting to feel impatient as he watched all of Harry's emotions fly across his face. "Do you have anything to say? Anything at all?" When Harry remained silent, Severus growled in frustration. "Fine. Grab your homework. You will complete it at the table while I work on lesson plans. It's pathetic that I have to babysit you to make sure you complete your homework. How did you ever complete it at your relatives'?" He held his hand up, not wanting Harry to answer that question. Turning, he headed for the door, "Come."

Harry glared at his guardian's retreating back. _First of all, I'm not a bloody dog. Secondly, my homework is already finished but I can't tell you!_ Leaving out an annoyed huff, Harry grabbed his school supplies and reluctantly followed the bat to the kitchen.

Leveling Harry with a demanding look, he pointed to the table and motioned for him to sit down. "Sit."

Locking his jaw, Harry forced himself not to say anything as he followed his guardian's instructions. _Once again with the one syllable demands._

Satisfied, Severus watched Harry follow his instructions and then he too sat down, pulling up the lesson plan he was working on before taking water to Harry.

Harry stared down at his completed essay and let out a sigh. _How long do I need to pretend I'm doing homework?_

Harry pretended to edit his essays for the following hour. When the clock struck five, Severus put his quill down and stood, to go make supper. "How is your homework coming along, Harry?"

Harry sighed, feeling helplessly tired and bored. "I have basically all of my homework done," _It's only a small lie._

Severus nodded as he opened the oven and put in the crock pot he prepared earlier today. "That is good. After we eat I want you to pack up your belongings and then finish up more of your work."

Harry nodded silently. _Packing won't take long, I barely unpacked._

Returning to his seat at the table, Severus pulled his lesson plans back in front of him again. "Do you need help with any of your homework? Is that why it has taken you so long?"

 _He is willing to help me?_ Harry gave a small shake of his head, "Thank you, but no. It is just a lot of work, sir."

Severus nodded and picked his quill back up, "If you find that you do need help, do not hesitate to ask for it." With that, he bent his head back over his paperwork.

Harry couldn't help but crack a small smile. _Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never offered to help with anything when I was in muggle school with Dudley._ Shaking the feeling away, Harry looked back down at his completed work and forced himself not to sigh. _I'm going to die of boredom._

The timer on the oven went off an hour later. Severus immediately vanished his paperwork to his office and pulled the crock pot out of the oven. "Please clear your things from the table, Harry," Severus told him as he put a hot-pad on the table and started getting bowls and eating utensils.

Harry hurried to put his homework on an empty counter-top, knowing if he put it on the floor beside the table Snape would probably complain.

Severus waited until Harry was ready and then refilled Harry's glass with water and placed it in front of him. "Have you ever had beef stew before?" He grabbed the two bowls and put a scoop of stew in both. He placed Harry's bowl in front of him and then sat down in his seat.

Harry watched the steam roll off the stew and gave a small shake of his head, "No sir."

Severus nodded, "It has beef (obviously), carrots, onions and potatoes. If you find that you do not like the meal then you may make yourself a peanut butter sandwich."

Harry gave a nod of his head, "It sounds good, sir. Thank you."

Severus didn't reply but gave another nod of his head. Picking up his spoon, he let silence fall between them as he started eating.

After ten minutes of silence, Harry spoke up. "Have you heard anything about Anastasia, sir?"

It was obvious in the boy's voice that he's worried about the girl. Severus looked up and gently put his spoon down, "Since this morning?" At Harry's nod, Severus shook his head, "Once I am told something I will tell you, Harry." _If not the boy will just go find his own answers, wracking havoc and causing mischief. It's easier if I just tell him._

Hearing that, Harry felt a little relieved, "Thank you, sir."

Severus nodded, "You're welcome." Noticing Harry's almost empty bowl, he smirked, "I take it you like the stew?"

Harry nodded, blushing a little as he realized how fast he had devoured it. "It's delicious, sir."

Severus fought with the urge to smile proudly. Not many people like his cooking so when someone says they like what he made, his heart warms with pride. A lot of people says he is not creative or he puts too many spices and herbs in it - those people don't know anything about the mastering of arts though. "I am glad you like it. There is plenty if you want a second helping. The pot is still hot so do not touch it without protection."

Harry gave a small nod. This idle chit-chat feels little odd, especially when it's with his potions professor. At the same time though, it's really nice to have a conversation with the man without him being in trouble.

They fell back into another silence, this time more comfortable than the last.

After both had their fill, Harry assisted his guardian in cleaning the dishes and putting away the leftovers in the refrigerator. After that was done, he went to his bedroom and gathered up his belongings that weren't still packed. He carefully picked out an outfit for tomorrow and left out his health care products. Once that was done he returned to the kitchen and froze.

Severus looked up from the pile of essays to look at his ward, "These are all of your assignments, are they not?"

Panicking, Harry felt his heart start to race and his face heat up.

Severus slapped the assignments on to the table and dropped them there, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the fifteen-year old. "What other assignments do you have?"

With a dry throat, Harry averted his eyes and croaked out, "None. I just have to proof-read them."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Haven't you been proof-reading your essays this whole time?"

"I have been. I told you I was basically done. . . Sir," Harry mumbled.

Knowing the boy was hiding something but not knowing how to prove it, Severus eyed the boy closely. "You're dawdling." Seeing the guilty expression flash across the boy's pink face, Severus sighed, _I'm never going to understand teenagers._ "Why wouldn't you want your homework done as soon as possible? Is your life so boring that if you finish your homework then you will have nothing else to do?"

Harry felt like his face was on fire. "You said you'd give me more homework," he mumbled under his breath.

Severus frowned and said in a sarcastic tone, "Open your mouth when you speak, it allows the words to come out."

Sighing, Harry repeated himself, "You said you would give me more homework."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at that odd statement, _Again, I'm never going to understand teenagers._ "I would have only given you more homework if you became annoying or got in my way."

Harry looked away, "Don't I always annoy you?"

Severus smirked, "You are tolerable sometimes."

Rolling his eyes, Harry couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Gee, thanks Professor."

"You are welcome, Harry." Severus watched Harry put his quill down and lean his back against the chair in a slouch. "You may call me Severus in private, Harry. Any other time you will continue calling me professor or sir."

Biting his lip, Harry looked back at his guardian. _Is he being serious right now? Calling him by his first name is awkward._ "Ok."

Severus gave a small tilt of his head, _Should I have him test it out?_ He mentally shook his head and decided to change the subject, glad the name issue was taken care of. "How many more essays do you need to proofread? If you need help I can look over them for you."

Harry nibbled harder on his bottom lip, "I don't want to get in the way of you finishing your paperwork, Sev- sir." Calling him by his first name is just too awkward. It's definitely going to take some time to get used to!

 _At least he tried. Calling me by my first name will come natural to him after a while._ "Nonsense, Harry. With how many times you have proofread them it should not take me too long. Remember, I want you to have high marks this school year."

Rolling his eyes, Harry mumbled under his breath, "Yeah."

With thin lips, Severus snapped, "Roll your eyes at me one more time and I will spell them to stick that way."

Giving him a disbelieving look, Harry said in a daring voice, "You wouldn't."

Smirking, Severus asked, "Care to test me?" When Harry remained silent, he said, "I thought not."

Sighing, Harry glanced down at his essays. He knows full-well they are not top-notch papers but they are also the best he could do. "I'm an average student. I don't get top marks all the time."

Severus gave a tiny nod, saying, "And that will change this school year. With more time devoted to your studies and less time wasted your marks will definitely go up."

Harry gave him a look of disbelief, "I don't waste time."

"I beg to differ, Harry. You will keep your marks up or lose your weekends. The choice is completely yours."

 _He's an asshole!_ "Whatever," Harry mumbled irritably.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, "What did you just say to me?"

Keeping his eyes down, Harry muttered, "Nothing."

Annoyed with the boy, Severus waved his hand in the air to show they were finished with this conversation and then pulled his own paperwork back in front of him. "Good. Then return to proofreading your essays. Let me know if you need help or have a question."

They fell into a silence, the only sound echoing in the kitchen being the sound of their quills scratching against parchment. When the clock struck eight, Severus put his quill down and stood to gather up his finished lesson plans. "Did you finish proofreading?" He didn't look up as he organized the parchments into an organized stack.

Harry nodded and gathered up his essays too. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You need to go shower and then go to bed. As it is so early I understand if you cannot fall asleep right away; you may read a book but I want you to be asleep by 9:30. Tomorrow I will be waking you up at 5:30 and I expect no problems in doing so, am I understood?"

Harry gave a small nod of his head, holding in his groan from the early morning wake-up time. _Honestly, what human being wakes up at that ungodly hour?!_ "Yes sir."

Severus watched as Harry stood to leave with his essays in a messy stack in his arms. "Leave the essays. I will look over them before going I retire to bed."

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his essays, unwilling to hand them over to the Grammar Nazi.

"I was not giving you an option, Harry. Leave the essays. Any corrections I make on them you can do while I am in my meetings," He leveled the boy with a daring look when he still held on to them in a tight grip.

Finally, Harry dropped the essays on the table, causing the already messy stack to fly away from each other and a piece of parchment even fly off the table and land on the floor.

Severus calmly laid his lesson plans on the table top and leveled Harry with a dangerous look. "Was that necessary?"

Harry stayed silent, not exactly knowing why he acted that way in the first place; the bat is only trying to help, after all.

Annoyed with the boy, Severus waved his hand at the mess, snapping, "Pick them up and organize them. I'm going to put my lesson plans away. When I return I expect a neat pile in front of my seat." He didn't wait for a response and left to put away his papers.

Harry hurried to do as he was told. Once done, he went to shower and then retired to bed. Instead of reading, Harry closed his eyes and daydreamed until he drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

Severus tried for the third time to wake the sleeping boy. "If you don't wake up I will be forced to use extreme measures with you, Harry!" He listened as Harry mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "Accio bucket of ice water."

Harry's eyes flew up and he jumped to get out of bed, "No, no! I'm up!"

Smirking, Severus vanished the bucket and turned for the door, "Get dressed. You wasted time by refusing to get up, we need to leave in a half an hour." With that, Severus left the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry scurried to get dressed and brush his teeth. When finished, he met his guardian in the kitchen.

"Sit down and eat a banana. When we get to the castle, if you want something more then I will call a house elf," Severus instructed him.

Harry nodded and watched as the bat looked over a letter, he couldn't help but want to know who it was from and what it's about but he knew it wasn't any of his business. So, instead of indulging his curiosity, Harry ate the banana. With a soft, almost sad sigh, Harry thought to himself, _Happy bloody birthday, Harry. Does he even know it's my birthday or does he just not care? I know he doesn't like me but you'd think he would at least wish me a happy birthday. . ._

No sooner did Harry take the last bite of the banana, Severus vanished the letter and stood. "Come, we are running late." He walked over to their bags and vanished them to his quarters at Hogwarts. "You will need to come with me to my first meeting before I can show you to the quarters."

Harry nodded even though he knew Severus could not see him. He followed him to the fireplace, waiting for instructions.

Handing Harry a jar of floo powder, Severus waited for him to take a handful, "Say, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Dumbledore's office." He listened closely to make sure Harry pronounced everything clearly and precisely and then watched the boy disappear in green flames. Severus waited a moment and then followed suit all the while thinking, _This is going to be a strange and difficult year._

 **A/N: I know it's short and I ended at an odd spot but I want the next chapter to start up at the first meeting.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Savoren.**


	9. The Surprise

**Chapter Nine:**

 **The Surprise**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Savoren.**

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace, coughing and sputtering up ash.

Severus smoothly side-stepped the boy and rolled his onyx eyes. "It is advised to keep your trap shut while using the floo, P- Harry."

Forcing his coughing to stop, Harry gave him a small glare but chose to not respond. Instead, he silently followed his temporary guardian out the door and towards the Professor's corridor.

"You will be respectful and silent during the meetings today. We have no time for interruptions. If you find that you need to use the loo, you may do so but I expect you to return in a timely fashion," Severus instructed as he walked toward the meeting room. He opened the door and held it open for his ward, patiently waiting for him to go inside.

Harry held in his tired yawn as he looked around the meeting room. Surrounding a large circle table are most of his professors, already ready for the meeting to begin.

"Sit here," Severus instructed as he pulled out the stack of essays and laid them in front of the seat he told Harry to sit in.

Harry did as he was told, not wanting to make a scene in front of the professors already in the room. He looked at the pile of essays and felt his eyes grow wide at the sight of all the red markings- it looked as if the parchment itself were bleeding!

Severus gave a small shake of his head, obviously disappointed in his ward's efforts. "By how many times you proofread these, Harry, I expected less errors." Taking a fresh pile of parchment, Severus laid it beside the essays. "You will re-write the essays during the meetings today. I expect legible handwriting and that you fix every mistake."

Harry groaned, "You cannot be serious! These are due tomorrow!" _Fixing all of these "errors" will take FOREVER!_

Severus rose his eyebrows at the dramatic teenager, "Perhaps you should have done them correctly the first time then." Pulling the potions essay out of the pile, he slapped it down in front of the angry boy. "This one in particular was especially atrocious. Just because you dislike a class does not give you an excuse to do this kind of work! I have known your abilities for almost six years now, Mr. Potter, and I know for a fact that you can do better than this beastly work. I expect better from you and I refuse to see this kind of work from you again, am I completely understood?" He continued ranting, not giving Harry the chance to answer him, "This year you _will_ keep your marks up and hand-in appropriate work or you can say goodbye to quidditch. Do not test me."

Harry felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "You have gone completely bonkers! Quidditch?! You can't take that away from me!" His heart painfully raced in his chest. He snapped his head in the direction of his Head of House, "Tell him, Professor. He has no right to do that!"

Though she wished she could agree with her livid lion, Minerva gave a small shake of her head. "As he is your acting guardian he has every right to pull you from quidditch, Mr. Potter. I do hope it does not come to that! I expect you to do you best in all of your classes this school year. Do _not_ let your teammates down simply because of a couple poor marks."

Infuriated, Harry glared at Snape. "This is bloody ridiculous!"

With thin, annoyed lips, Severus growled, "No. What is ridiculous is your attitude. You are wearing my patience very thin and if you have any respect for your backside you will close that mouth of yours this instant."

Harry's cheeks immediately burned with embarrassment as he suddenly remembered how many people just witnessed his temper tantrum and heard him being threatened.

Dropping his head, Harry bit his bottom lip and chose to pout silently instead.

Giving a satisfied nod, Severus put a quill and inkwell in front of his ward. Once that was finished he took the vacant seat beside the brooding boy. He looked around the large table and realized, with a twinge of annoyance, that the only two people they're waiting on is Albus and Sybill.

"Mr. Potter, how has the past week been for you?" Minerva questioned from across the table.

Severus growled with annoyance, "Why do you ask? Do you think I cannot manage him?"

Minerva sighed and gave a shake of her head, "Severus you are jumping to conclusions. Do not put words into my mouth." Looking at Harry, she asked again, "How are you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry eyed his guardian before answering his Head of House. "It hasn't been horrid, madam."

Minerva smiled and ignored Severus when he rolled his eyes. "That's good to hear, Mr. Potter."

Before anyone else could say anything more, Albus and Sybill entered the room and took their seats.

At their entrance, Severus turned to Harry and explained, "During the meeting I will put an anti-eavesdropping bubble around you. Keep quiet though because even though you cannot hear us, we will still be able to hear you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why does it even matter if I hear the stupid meeting?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the daring boy, "I am getting tired of seeing your eyes roll."

Clenching his jaw, Harry glared down at his essays, "Well I'm getting tired of having to listen to you."

Severus' patience snapped. Standing from his seat, he grabbed Harry from under his armpits and pulled him from the seat, forcing him out of the room. Once the door was closed behind them, Severus forced Harry to the side and landed a stinging smack against the clad of his backside. "Your attitude is atrocious!"

"Your hair is atrocious!" Harry screamed as he tried to pull away from his angry guardian.

Feeling his anger starting to go out of control, Severus forced himself to let the boy go. "Turn around and put your nose against the wall!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry gave him a deadly glare. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I don't HAVE to listen to you!"

Taking the brat around the waist, Severus landed a furious smack against the boy's backside. "Put your nose against the wall, NOW!" When Harry remained frozen in place, Severus took his arms and forced him into position. "You will stand there until we both calm down. Do not take your nose off the wall."

Turning back around, Harry snarled, "I'm not a fucking baby! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY! I'm NOT going to stand in time-out like a fucking idiot!"

Forcing the boy back into position, Severus growled, "Yes you are! If you act like a baby you will be treated like one!" Flicking his wand at the boy, Severus watched as Harry tried to unsuccessfully move out of position.

"Take the spell off!" Harry yelled, infuriated.

Severus closed his eyes and turned so he was no longer facing the livid boy. "Close your mouth and stop fighting it, Harry. Once we are both calm, I will remove the sticking charm. The longer you fight it, the longer you will stand there."

"Don't you need to go in for the meeting?" Harry grumbled.

Severus shook his head even though he knew the boy couldn't see him. "Currently your attitude is more important."

Harry bit his lip as he stared at the cement wall. _Does that mean I'm more important?_

Seeing the boy visibly relax, Severus forced himself to take a couple deep breaths.

A few more minutes of silence passed by and Harry's hands started to fidget. "I. . ."

Severus turned and patiently waited, wondering what the boy was going to say.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh and tried again, "I'm sorry for freaking out."

Taking the sticking charm off, Severus waited until Harry turned to face him, "You are lucky I'm not taking the paddle over your bare backside." _I won't though because today is your birthday._

Blushing, Harry dropped his eyes, "I know."

"Another thing, Harry, you are intelligent and can easily come up with better words than foul ones. Make sure to do so next time or I will have to wash your mouth out with soap. Do you understand?"

Giving a small nod, Harry kept his mouth closed.

"I expect to be given more respect than what you have given me today. Do not let this happen again, Harry," Severus explained.

Again, Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"If we go inside, do you think you will be able to control yourself?" Severus asked.

Sighing softly, Harry kept his eyes down. "Yes."

Not saying anything, Severus turned and opened the door, holding it open for Harry to enter first.

Entering the room, Harry felt his face burst into flames and he dropped his eyes to the floor, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone. When he reached his seat, he gently (but quickly) sat down and pulled his essays closer to himself.

Feeling eyes on him, Severus leveled his coworkers with a dangerous glare and took his seat, immediately putting the anti-eavesdropping charm around his embarrassed ward.

"As I was saying. . ." Albus continued on with the meeting as if there were no interruptions.

* * *

When the meeting came to an end, Harry felt the rush of sound fill his ears. Laying the quill down, he stretched out his hand and sighed as he looked at all the more work he needed to accomplish today.

Taking the finished History of Magic essay, Severus scanned it and gave a satisfied nod. "It looks like you made all the corrections. Now you only need to fix the others."

Groaning, Harry laid his head down on the table. "This is going to take forever. I don't think there's enough time in the day to fix them all."

Severus sighed softly and banished the fixed essay back to the quarters. "Just do what you can today and, remember, you will have time tomorrow to continue fixing the essays before the students arrive."

Tired, Harry closed his eyes. "Now what are we gonna do? Don't we have to prepare the potions cabinet for Professor Slughorn?"

Severus nodded, "Yeah but we can do that after lunch. It will only take about an hour to check the cabinet. After that, I have another meeting."

Harry groaned softly, "I'm bored."

"You won't be soon," Filius said from across the table.

Minerva smiled and nodded in agreement, "Can we take him now, Severus? I'm sure our families have everything ready by now."

Harry stared at Severus with curiosity, "Take me where?"

Severus ignored Harry and nodded at Minerva, "You may."

Harry's heart started to race in his chest as he felt Hagrid pulling him up out of the seat.

"Come on, 'arry!" Hagrid exclaimed as he walked toward the door.

Unsure, Harry slowly followed his professors out of the room. He felt them crowd in around him and suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

With a sigh, Severus stood and followed the group out of the room.

He stayed back about ten feet from the excited group of professors. He watched on with a look of uncertainty as he followed the group to the Great Hall. He already knew what awaited them in the Great Hall and he couldn't help but feel nervous. Minerva had informed him a few days ago that the professors were going to throw Harry a surprise birthday party. Not being a fan of parties or idle chitchat, Severus couldn't help but hope the party did not last long.

He caught eye-contact with Harry when the boy looked back, a look of uneasiness blatant on his face.

Not realizing he was going to make eye-contact with his guardian, Harry snapped his head back around and put a fake smile back on his face. _Why are they all surrounding me?_ He couldn't help but feel a little wigged out. "W-why are we going to the Great Hall again? It's definitely not time for lunch. . ."

Minerva smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "It's a surprise! Just be patient, Mr. Potter, we are almost there!"

Harry sighed, _I hate surprises._

"Oh relax, Mr. Potter. You will love it! You'll also get to meet our family members," Madam Pomfrey told him as she opened the Great Hall doors and held them open for everyone to enter.

When Harry entered, he came to an abrupt stop. Taking in his surroundings, he forced his jaw to not drop.

In the middle of the Great Hall is a single long table with people he has never met before ( _must be the family members_ , Harry thought). The ceiling of the Great Hall is that of a circus tent, draping down against the walls. In the far back corner of the hall is a large table filled with presents and a large, bright blue birthday cake with flying snitches all over it.

Severus watched Harry's reaction closely, wondering if the party would be good enough for the brat. _He's probably used to these types of parties - probably even had better parties._

Feeling like the boy was not going to keep walking, Poppy gently took his arm and pulled him over to the table where the families sat. "Have you heard about Alastor Moody's and my engagement?" At Harry's nod, she smiled and pointed to the next person at the table. "This is Michael, Professor Sprout's husband. And this-" She was cut off when Kendin jumped up from the table and ran to Harry's side.

"Hi! I'm Kendin! I have been so excited to meet you!" Kendin all but shouted from excitement.

Harry cringed away, _It's another creepy, obsessed first year._ _I was hoping he was more relaxed._ "It's nice to meet you."

Minerva sighed softly, "Kendin, please calm down. Mr. Potter does not need you in his face."

Harry visibly relaxed when Kendin took a few steps back, "Did you really join Quidditch your first year?!"

Harry gave a small nod, "Yeah."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Which was ridiculous."

Minerva huffed, "Let's not get into this again, Severus!"

Changing the subject, Poppy pulled Harry over to the table, "Why don't you get acquainted? You will be seeing the family members quite often while under the guardianship of Severus."

Harry awkwardly did as he was told. He already felt comfortable with Mad-Eye but he never met Michael before and meeting new people made him feel nervous. After a short discussion he learned that Michael moved from Australia to marry Professor Sprout. When Harry learned that he came from Australia, he finally became comfortable and started asking questions about the Wizarding World "down under."

When an hour passed Albus grew impatient, "Can he open his gifts now?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the giddy old man.

Harry bit his lip, he had hoped they would have forgotten all about those gifts: opening gifts in front of people is super awkward - especially if you are not even used to getting gifts!

Minerva nodded her head in agreement, "Come on, Mr. Potter, go open your gifts!"

Much to his disappointment, he felt his professor gently lead him over to the table of gifts. "Go ahead, dear," she told him with a gentle smile.

Harry stared at the pile of gifts with conflicting emotions: excitement and guilt. After almost six years it still feels weird to get presents. He couldn't help feeling like his professors could have used their money on better things other than by celebrating another year of not dying.

"What er ya waitin' fer, 'arry? Open yer presents!" Hagrid clapped Harry on the back causing the boy to jerk forward a bit. Hagrid smiled on, excited to watch Harry open all the amazing gifts! "It's not e'ery day ya turn sixteen!"

Harry gave an awkward smile and slowly picked up the first gift. He felt his hands tremble a little as he flipped the small box to the side to read the name tag: Professor McGonagall. He glanced up and looked at his Head of House.

She smiled and waved him on, "Go ahead, dear. Open the gifts."

Severus couldn't help but from as he watched Harry awkwardly open the box and pull out a pair of leather riding gloves. _What could possibly be wrong with the boy? He should be excited, he's getting presents._ He furrowed his brow and watched his ward closely as he continued to awkwardly open present after present. So far he received socks from Albus, a poorly baked cake from Hagrid, a broom cleaning kit from Poppy, and candy from Filius. "You will not be eating all of that candy in one night, Mr. Potter." He smirked when Harry gave him a fake disappointed look.

Amused that he was finally able to kind of joke around with his strict guardian, Harry picked up the next box. He flipped it to the side and, to his surprise, noticed it's from Professor Snape. He glanced up at his guardian and noticed him look away, refusing to make eye-contact.

He opened the present with trembling fingers. Seeing the contents put a soft smile on his face. He pulled out the leather journal and a beautiful, scarlet quill. Smiling, he looked up at his guardian, "Thank you, Professor Snape."

Seeing the smile on the boy's face, Severus felt his nerves relax a little. He had the hardest time trying to find the boy a present, especially since he barely knows him on a personal level.

Sybill stood from her seat and walked to Harry's side, "I foresaw that it was best to save my gift for last."

Harry inwardly shivered.

Reaching out, Sybill tried to take Harry's hands in hers. She frowned when Harry hid his hands behind his back. "My gift to you is a palm reading, Mr. Potter. I need your hands."

Harry gave a quick shake of his head, "No thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate your efforts though."

Severus frowned, "Do not be rude, Mr. Potter. Give her your palms."

Harry groaned and looked with pleading eyes toward his guardian, "I really don't want to be told about death on my birthday."

Minerva laughed, "Sybill, promise to not sentence the boy to death!"

Sybill raised her hands in defense, "I'd never."

Rolling his eyes, Harry reluctantly moved his hands to his divination professor. He closed his eyes, dreading every second that passed as she studied his palm.

Satisfied with her readings, she gently lowered his hand to his side and took a step back. "I see struggles but I see happiness.

Harry smirked, _Yay._

Sybill continued, "Always follow your heart, not only your head. What is meant to be, will be. Also, always remember: you cannot expect perfection when all you look for are flaws."

Harry frowned, "What does that even mean?"

Sybill gave a soft smile and glanced at Severus, "Time will tell, Mr. Potter. Time always tells."

After that the party continued on smoothly. The adults sat around the table and talked about the up-coming semester while Harry and Kendin played a few games of Gobstones. Harry realized that Kendin wasn't as bad as he first thought (must have just been nerves that caused the eleven-year old to act crazy).

An hour passed and a few of the professors gathered their things to leave. After all, they have paperwork that needs completed between meetings today.

"Come, we need to go prepare the potions cabinet for Professor Slughorn," Severus explained. The party had lasted longer than he wanted and he couldn't be more excited to see people leaving.

Harry sighed softly and looked around the Great Hall longingly. "Alright. . ." His eyes caught his Head of House and Harry flashed her a smile, "Thank you everyone who helped set up this fantastic party!"

The professors echoed around the room in response.

Severus smirked and headed for the doors, _At least he didn't fight me on leaving and even thanked everyone for throwing him a party. He might not be as ungrateful as I thought._

Harry followed his guardian to the dungeons, shivering a little when the cold air lifted the hair on his arms. "Why can't he prepare his own cabinet? You're not even the Potions professor anymore, you shouldn't have to do this."

Severus sighed, opening the doors to his old classroom, "It's called being polite, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you should try it every once in a while?"

Harry snorted, "Look who's talking."

Severus leveled him with a dangerous look, "Get in there and start counting the jars of frog legs."

Sighing, Harry did as he was told. _This birthday definitely has a lot of ups and downs._

After an hour all the ingredients were counted for and, to Harry's relief, they could finally leave the cold dungeon. His relief was short-lived when he realized they were walking back to the room where the meetings are held. "How long do you think this one will take?"

Hearing the whine in his ward's voice, Severus gave him a disgusted look. "Act your age! The meeting will take as long as it takes and I don't want to hear you whining about it again."

Mocking him inside his head, Harry clenched his jaw and followed the bat into the room. _I don't see why I HAVE to sit through these stupid meetings. I could just as easily do my essays in the library or even the Great Hall - anywhere would be better than sitting beside him!_

"You had a long break, I expect you to continue correcting your essays now," Severus instructed Harry as they sat back down in the seats they vacated earlier.

Harry sighed, "Why do you have so many meetings?"

"Each meeting has different reasons," Severus answered as he looked over an important parchment.

"When can I see the quarters?" Harry asked.

Severus sighed softly, "Well, I was going to show you it between the first meeting and this one but then we had your birthday party. You will have to wait until later tonight. Remember, you will be staying in the quarters tonight and tomorrow you will go to Gryffindor tower with your friends. The House towers are currently closed up until the students arrive." He glanced around the room, vaguely wondering why it takes everyone so long to get situated.

"Why do I have to be in the bubble? Why can't I hear the meetings?"

Severus sighed. "You are procrastinating, Harry," Severus leveled him with a knowing look and pointed to the essays, ignoring Harry's last question.

Sighing, Harry picked the quill up and slowly started re-writing his transfiguration essay. Once all the professors had taken their seats, Harry felt the anti-eavesdropping bubble envelop him and he no longer could hear anything except the scratching of his quill. _This is a long and boring day. . ._

Much to Harry's relief, the meeting was not as long as the first one. This meeting only took about an hour and a half and in that time Harry finished re-writing two essays that did not have too many corrections.

Handing the two essays to his guardian, Harry watched him look them over as he stretched out his back. "What are we going to do now?"

Severus skimmed through the essays quickly and then banished them back to the quarters. "I believe it is supper time. How many more essays do you have to fix?"

Harry sighed softly as he looked at his essays, "Three."

Nodding, Severus stood from his seat as he watched his colleagues leave the room and head to the Great Hall. "You may finish them tomorrow before the students arrive. I will wake you up at six and you can start then."

Harry groaned as he slowly followed him out of the room, "I bet if you woke me up around ten I'd still get them all fixed."

Severus leveled him with an un-amused look, "That is not going to happen. You will be up at six and at the table working on your essays by seven or you'll feel my wrath. Breakfast is at eight in the Great Hall."

Sighing, Harry dropped the subject, realizing there wasn't a way out of waking up early.

When they entered the Great Hall they took the seats they sat in for lunch and waited patiently for lunch to arrive. When it finally did, everyone dug in like they were starving.

After a while of silence, it was interrupted by: "Kendin, use a napkin for Merlin's sake. Wipe your hands on your shirt one more time and we are going to have an issue," Minerva snapped.

Seeing the deep blush on Kendin's face, Harry winked at him causing a smile to creep back on the eleven-year old's face. Satisfied that Kendin was no longer feeling embarrassed, Harry reached for seconds of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"Harry put some vegetables on that plate," Severus growled from across the table.

Annoyed, Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes. "What, are you going to tuck me into bed tonight too?" _Why is he acting like this?!_

"He is right, Mr. Potter. You should listen to your guardian. I am tired of seeing how tiny you are. You need to eat a proper meal; you are still growing after all!" Poppy told him as she put a healthy serving of vegetables on her own plate.

Albus chuckled, "I for one hate vegetables, especially those vile green ones!"

Severus threw him an annoyed glare, "Do you honestly believe that you are helping?" _Crazy old bat._

Minerva leveled her husband with a stern look, "And that is why you take a vitamin potion every morning with your tea, Albus." Turning to look at her grandson and Harry, she said, "Do not follow his lead unless you want to spend your life choking down horrid potions."

Sighing, Harry grabbed the spoon and put a small scoop of vegetables on his plate. _Why does he even care? Why is he suddenly nagging me about health and shit like that? He's not my father and he's only temporary; he's just wasting his time._

"So, Kendin, what House do you think you will be placed in?" Filius asked as he re-filled his goblet with water.

Kendin shrugged, "My mum says it doesn't matter the House. I think I could be happy any where but I also think Gryffindor is pretty epic."

Harry smiled in agreement, "It is epic."

"You would not mind your grandmother being your Head of House?" Poppy asked.

Kendin shook his head, "Nah. She already said I wouldn't be given special treatment or anything like that."

Trying to change the subject, Harry asked, "What class are you looking forward to the most?"

Kendin responded without a moment to think about it, "Flying! It's going to be amazing! They won't let me fly until I take the class." He shot Albus and Minerva a gentle glare and then turned back to face Harry. "What class did you look forward to the most when you first came to Hogwarts?"

Harry dropped his eyes and moved his peas around with the spoon, "Potions."

"That's surprising to hear, Mr. Potter. What changed your opinion about the class?" Minerva asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry gave a tiny shrug of his shoulders, not looking up and definitely avoiding eye-contact with his guardian. "It was intimidating."

Severus awkwardly dropped his eyes and sipped his tea.

Changing the subject, Albus clapped his hands to make dessert appear on the table. "Who wants dessert? It's left-over birthday cake!"

As Harry reached for a plate, Severus said, "I think you have had enough sugar-filled food for the day, don't you? Get an orange instead."

Harry sighed and moved his hand away. _Why the hell is he acting like this? It's so out-of-character of him!_ Harry debated starting an argument but decided against it. "I'm full anyway."

Severus nodded, satisfied that Harry had not exploded on him. "In that case, finish your pumpkin juice and we will head to the quarters. We still have a long discussion yet before calling it a night."

Harry held in his groan and slowly sipped the juice.

When they finally arrived back at the Snape quarters, Severus led the way into the living room and stifled a yawn. "I know it has been a long and tiresome day but we still have one more important discussion before we can go to sleep."

Harry sighed softly and watched as his guardian pointed to the couch. Harry obediently sat, hoping this conversation would not be a long or painful one.

Taking the seat directly across from his seated ward, Severus jumped straight into the conversation, not wanting to waste a lot of time. "While at Hogwarts I have additional rules that you need to follow."

Harry groaned, "More rules? How do you expect me to remember them all?"

"With your brain, Mr. Potter," Severus snapped impatiently. "Now, shut your trap and listen." When Harry glared at him but remained quiet, Severus started explaining the new rules. "Like I have mentioned multiple times, you will keep your marks up. You will not be late to class or meals. You will hand in every single homework assignment and try your hardest in every class. I will be in contact with all of your professors and will know if you miss an assignment or are doing poorly. Furthermore, you will be in bed by lights out and you will not wander the corridors past curfew. I expect you in the Gryffindor tower five minutes before curfew starts. You will not gallivant around the corridors or Hogwarts grounds at inappropriate times. You will not go into the Forbidden Forest. You will not go into the Shrieking Shack or go near the Whomping Willow. You will eat a healthy, balanced breakfast, lunch and dinner every day. You will not go on a heroic quest. You will not put your life at risk. You will remain respectful to your elders. If you have a concern you will come to me or an adult - you will not try to fix it by yourself. You will not go flying before five in the morning or after eight at night. You will be asleep at a decent hour: if I find that you cannot handle that, I will give you a bedtime and personally come check on you to make sure you are asleep. You will not pull pranks or bully other students. Lastly, your uniform will always be on properly, including the tie. Do you have any questions?"

Harry rolled his eyes and slouched against the back of the couch, "Is there anything I _can_ do?"

Severus nodded, "Follow the rules."

Harry clenched his jaw and glared at the rolling flames in the fireplace. "I don't understand how you expect me to remember all of those rules, there are too many!"

"Most of those rules are normal Hogwarts rules, Harry. Only a couple are rules that I, personally, created for you. If it is truly difficult for you to remember then I will give you a piece of parchment and you can write the rules over and over again until you remember them."

The answers were only making Harry angrier. "Can I just go to sleep now?" _If I don't, I will freak out on you because you're ridiculous._

Severus nodded, "Your room is the door down the hallway to the left. The door on the right side straight across your bedroom is the loo and the door to the left of the loo is my room - do not go into my room. Your luggage is on the bed. If you need me in the middle of the night, knock on my bedroom door. I am a very light sleeper and will wake up. I will even wake up when you open your door to go to the loo so do not even think about sneaking out. Am I understood?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry nodded and headed toward the hallway, "Got it."

Severus sighed as he watched Harry disappear down the hallway and then heard the bedroom door close. _This is going to be the longest school year of my career._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you leave a review :)**

 **I hope you liked the length of this chapter.**

 **Savoren.**


	10. The Slugman

**Chapter Ten:**

 **The Slugman**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad everyone is liking this story!**

 **Savoren.**

"Potter." Harry frowned and covered his head with the silk sheets.

Severus glared at the lump under the sheets. _Starting the day out with defiance it seems._ "Potter, get up."

Hearing the firm tone, Harry let out an annoyed huff before peeking out from under the blankets. "Wha' time is it?" he grumbled in a croaky, tired voice.

Severus couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, "It is six o'clock. You have three essays to attend to."

Holding in his groan, Harry slowly sat up and stretched out his muscles.

Satisfied that the boy was listening, Severus turned and opened the door. "I expect you dressed and at the table by seven." With that said he closed the door behind himself.

Groaning softly, Harry flopped back against the sheets. _Why couldn't they have given my guardianship to someone else? Hagrid would at least have been cool and not so damn bossy all the time._ He laid there for a few minutes before leaving out a loud sigh and sitting up. _If I don't get up he's gonna be pissed. It would be best if I don't get in trouble before my friends return. He is an asshole; he would definitely ground me for just sleeping-in._ With that thought in his mind, Harry threw the sheets off his legs and got out of bed to get dressed.

Grabbing his uniform from his trunk, he quickly put it on and loosely tied the Gryffindor tie. He glanced at the mirror and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He didn't try to tame it too long before grabbing his toothbrush and hurrying to the loo.

When he finally sat down at the table at a quarter to seven he could feel his guardian's eyes on him. He attempted to ignore him as he pulled out the three essays. Scanning them, he chose the essay with the least amount of errors and then grabbed a new piece of parchment.

Severus' eyes narrowed more as he realized the brat was ignoring him. Clearing his throat, Severus watched as the boy angrily dropped the quill and snapped his emerald eyes up at him.

Harry felt the anger boiling inside him and he fought to keep it under control. "I followed all of your stupid instructions and even got to the table early! What could you possibly want?"

Severus glared at him and snapped dangerously, "Watch your tone while speaking to me!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I HATE being stared at. I need to finish my essays, what do you want?"

Standing from his seat, Severus growled, "Your disrespect is atrocious and if you do not reign your temper in you are going to feel my ire across your bare backside. Am I quite clear?"

Harry immediately dropped his eyes to his essay and clenched his jaw.

"Are you having problems with your hearing?" Severus demanded to know.

Harry snapped his fiery eyes up at him and snapped, "No."

Severus leveled him with a daring look. "Then I expect an answer."

Grinding his teeth together, Harry managed to grumble out, "It's clear."

Severus felt his patience wearing thin. "Then why is your tone still disrespectful?"

Clenching his fists, Harry stood so he no longer felt as if his guardian was towering over him. "Have you ever thought about your own damn tone? You pissed me off, obviously, I am going to have a tone! I am not a fucking robot, I have emotions!"

Having heard enough Severus quickly closed the short distance between them in one stride. Taking hold of the boy's shoulders, Severus quickly sat down on Harry's abandoned seat and easily pulled the boy across his bony knees.

With one hand he forced Harry in place and with the other he worked on pulling the lad's trousers and underpants down to his shins. "I gave you a warning and you chose to ignore it. You will learn to hold your tongue while speaking to me!" Adjusting the boy to a more comfortable position, he ignored Harry's cursing and easily put an end to his kicking legs by putting a sticking charm on him.

"Let me off!" Harry screamed in outrage when he realized he could no longer kick or try to get off the uncomfortable lap.

"You will learn to keep your attitude and tone in check. You will also learn to use appropriate language while under my care! If this is too hard for you then we can easily start each day off right here, do not tempt me!"

Before Harry could reply he heard a loud smack and felt a painful sting sear in his backside. He immediately bit his bottom lip to keep silent.

Severus continued on with the punishment, not even realizing he was punishing the boy with only his hand. "I do not know what has gotten into you but it needs changed! Your parents would be rolling in their graves if they heard you use such filthy language!"

Part of Harry wanted to scream at him to not talk about his parents but the other part silenced himself as he felt another stinging smack land across his exposed backside. He winced and immediately closed his eyes, praying his tears would not fall.

Satisfied that the boy was no longer yelling back and was accepting his punishment, Severus raised his knee and hurried to land the last six smacks directly to the sensitive sitting spots.

As the last swat landed Harry couldn't help but whimper before quickly clamping his mouth shut and blinking to stop the tears.

Taking the sticking charm off the boy, Severus gently pulled the underpants and trousers up over the red bottom. He waited patiently for Harry to scramble off his lap before saying, "I expect no more problems from you today. Am I understood?"

Harry gave a small nod and, much to his embarrassment, felt his eyes burn with un-shed tears. Not knowing what to do, he gently sat back down and returned to fixing the one essay.

Knowing the boy was struggling with the urge to cry, Severus quietly returned to his own seat at the table and picked the Daily Prophet back up. He pretended to read as he watched his ward from over the edge of the paper. _It's surprising what a mere sixteen swats can do. He even started his essay without prompting._ He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the uncomfortable boy as he watched him wince and wiggle on the wooden seat. _If he had been raised knowing that there are consequences to his actions we would not be having these problems now. . . Blasted muggles._

Severus was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed a tear finally escape Harry's blinking eyes. Deciding they needed to finish what they started, Severus cleared his throat and spoke up, "We need to talk."

Hurrying to wipe away the embarrassing tear, Harry sniffled and forced himself to look up from his essay. He already knew what his guardian wanted and so, in order to make this conversation fast and smooth, Harry jumped straight in. "I'm sorry I swore and was disrespectful."

Severus couldn't help but feel surprised at how forthcoming Harry was about apologizing. Forcing himself to not actually _look_ as shocked as he felt, Severus gave a small nod and said, "You are forgiven, Harry." He went silent and glanced at the clock on the wall. Changing topics, he looked back at his ward and said, "We need to leave in a half an hour."

Harry gave a silent nod of his head and immediately returned to fixing the errors. The pounding in his backside continuously distracted him and, much to his embarrassment, he continued to fidget and wiggle on his seat the entire thirty minutes.

Looking toward the clock, Severus gently re-folded the Daily Prophet and laid it back down on the table. Glancing at Harry's parchment, he asked, "Are you almost finished?"

He gave a silent nod, not even looking up from his essay. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed every single time he looks at his guardian. _I can't believe he bent me over his knee and spanked me with his hand!_ What bothered Harry the most is what he can't shake from his mind, _Being over his lap felt more personal and I. . . Well, he held me. . . Sort of._ Harry mentally shook the racing thoughts, forcing them to come to an end before he got a headache.

Severus couldn't help but frown as he watched the boy closely. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

Harry immediately looked up at him, surprised. After a second of awkward silence, Harry shook his head.

Severus sighed. "You know how to speak, Mr. Potter."

Gathering up his supplies, Harry wasted time as he debated his answer. Just as he was about to say no, he shocked himself by saying, "That punishment was not like the first."

Severus immediately frowned. He couldn't help but feel surprised that Harry was willing to talk about the punishment. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, frustrated with himself for even saying anything. "Nothin'. Don't we need to get to the Great Hall?"

Severus furrowed his brow, "Explain yourself."

Huffing, Harry looked away from his guardian and debated how to continue this conversation.

Taking pity on the embarrassed boy, Severus asked, "Are you referring to the fact that I placed you over my knee?" He watched as the boy's cheeks immediately burned pink.

Harry gave a silent nod, keeping his eyes away from his guardian. "And. . . You used your hand."

Severus eyed the boy closely, not really understanding what the problem is. "Mr. Potter, I am not sure if your relatives ever used corporal punishment on you or not but there are two common ways to position a child in order to deliver the spanking. The most common position is to place the child over a bent knee and the other position is to bend the child over a still object. Whichever position is easiest at the time is usually the position chosen. Also, the action of delivering the spanking by hand is the most common and easiest way to get a message across. Other options include the use of a paddle, wooden spoon, switch, slipper and, in extreme circumstances, a belt." He stopped and eyed his ward closely, trying to figure out if he answered the boy's un-asked question.

Harry stared at his guardian with a confused frown on his face. "That's not what I meant. . ."

Severus sighed and snapped, "Then use your words and get your message across. Honestly, we do not have all day."

Harry couldn't help but glare at him. His glare was short-lived due to his guardian's deadly look. Throwing caution to the wind and forcing his embarassment to the side, Harry muttered, "It just felt more personal."

Shocked, Severus hadn't expected that answer. Standing, Severus immediately started adjusting his robe and motioned for Harry to follow him. As he opened the door that leads into the corridor, Severus quietly said, "A spanking tends to be personal, Mr. Potter." He hoped the boy wouldn't keep this topic going because Severus felt as if he were running out of answers. _The boy is right though. Why would I pull him over my knee and use my hand? I just as easily could have bent him over the table and accio'd the paddle._

Harry didn't even comment as he watched his guardian close the door to the quarters. _I don't think he even understood what I meant. Why is he so socially awkward?_ Sighing softly, he followed Snape down the corridor and toward the Great Hall. _The Snape in my dream would have held me on his lap and he also would have used his hand. It's definitely more personal. . . So why did it feel comforting? As much as I want him to be the Snape from my dreams, I know he can't be. It's just not who is he. So why did he do it? Am I just thinking too much into this? I'm probably being mental!_ With that thought in mind, Harry forced himself to pay attention to where they were going.

The walk to the Great Hall was awkwardly silent but as soon as they opened the Great Hall doors, shouting reached their ears.

Shocked, Harry froze in the doorway.

Severus groaned quietly beside him as he glared at the shouting brat, Kendin. _Why are all the brats acting up this morning? Is it a bloody full moon tonight?_ He couldn't help but dread when the students arrive later this evening. _This is going to be a long day._

Harry couldn't help but wince as he noticed his Head of House's face turn red with anger. _What the heck happened here?_

"Kendin Thomas you will sit your backside in that seat and stop this nonsense!" Minerva reprimanded the eleven-year old.

"NO! I don't have to! You're not my gram here, you're my Professor!" Kendin snapped back.

Snapping her head in the direction of her husband, Minerva snapped, "Albus!"

Albus looked at her in surprise, "What?"

Clenching her jaw, Minerva snapped, "Take care of this!"

Albus sighed and glanced at his grandson, "Listen to your grandmother."

Minerva glared daggers at Albus, "Oh that's very helpful!" Turning her icy eyes on her grandson, Minerva snapped, "I am your Professor here but I am also still your grandmother and you WILL respect me as such."

Kendin glared right back. "No I won't!"

Fed-up, Minerva snatched out and latched on to her grandson's ear. "Enough! Just because your mother lets you get away with everything does not mean I will! Now, you have embarrassed me enough and ruined your other Professor's quiet morning! You have been warned three times already this morning and now your time is up." Pinching his ear, she demanded in a sharp voice, "March!"

Severus and Harry quickly moved out of the way to let the furious duo out of the Great Hall. Now that they were out of the Great Hall, Severus led the way to the large table and took his seat.

Harry tried his best to sit gently and forced himself to not wiggle.

After a few minutes of the Great Hall being silent, Filius spoke up, "Well, that was dramatic."

A few professors chuckled and Albus simply pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "It has been dramatic since last night. We discussed expectations, rules and consequences last night with him. As you can see, he is not used to such guidelines."

Harry remained silent and kept his eyes glued to the table. _I know exactly how that feels._

Beside him Harry heard his guardian speak up and he immediately worried that he would tell everyone about their argument this morning. Much to his relief, when his guardian spoke it had nothing to do with Harry. "Perhaps strict guidelines from both grandparents would be helpful, sir. If Minerva is the only one enforcing these then he is obviously going to test her and try to get her to break."

Albus sighed, "I understand." Looking around the table, Albus couldn't help but feel relieved that not even half of the Professors have arrived for breakfast yet. "I am terribly sorry for his outburst and if he has made your morning stressful." He smiled softly when everyone (but Severus) assured him that they understood.

Severus pursed his lips and sat back. _It has already been stressful._

After a few minutes of silence, Filius turned to look at Harry. "You have been quiet this morning. I hope your first night back at the castle was a comfortable one. Are you excited to see Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley today?"

 _Comfortable? Not anymore._ Harry gave him a respectful smile and ignored the uncomfortable thumping in his backside. "I am, sir."

Filius eyed him curiously, "You don't seem to be too excited, Mr. Potter. I hope nothing too stressful is on your mind."

Knowing Filius could tell Harry was uncomfortable and also knowing Harry well enough to know that the boy was going to have a panicked response, Severus answered for him. "Mr. Potter is probably not too excited to see his friends because he already knows he will not be able to spend time with them. Mr. Potter still has three essays to finish and if he does not get them completed before the students arrive then he will be returning to my quarters and finishing them before bed and before breakfast the next morning."

Harry gaped at him but before he could say anything Professor Sprout snapped, "Three assignments still?! What, you waste your summer away, Mr. Potter? You are a sixth year, you should know how to manage your time by now."

Harry glared at her, "I do! They have been finished! He's just picky and is making me fix errors that he found."

"Mr. Potter you will watch your tone while speaking to your Professors. Do _not_ make me remind you again," Severus' voice sent chills down Harry's spine and he couldn't help but wiggle uncomfortably on the chair. When Harry remained silent, Severus demanded, "Apologize for your tone immediately. If you cannot be respectful then we will take our leave."

Blushing fiercely, Harry felt his stomach do somersaults as he stared at the table top. The last thing he wanted to do was actually look up at his Professors!

Gently taking hold of Harry's chin, Severus forced the boy to stop looking at the top of the table. "Follow directions the first time they are given to you, Harry James."

Hearing his middle name only made Harry want to look down again. _The bastard knows he's embarrassing me!_

Taking pity on the embarrassed boy, Professor Sprout spoke up. "Oh he's alright, Severus. I shouldn't have jumped down his throat in the first place. After all, he isn't even one of my students anymore so it is definitely not one of my assignments he neglected."

"Do not make excuses for the boy. He knows what I expect of him," Severus told her. Looking at his ward, he felt his patience wearing thin, "Now!"

Jumping slightly at the shout, Harry glanced at Professor Sprout and said, "I'm sorry for my tone ma'am." As soon as he apologized he dropped his eyes and slouched a little on the seat. _He's going to make me die from embarrassment before school even starts._ Thinking about school only made his stomach turn, _He is definitely going to make me die from embarrassment when school actually does start._

Feeling a little bad for the embarrassed boy, Professor Sprout immediately assured him that everyone was okay and then tried to take the attention off of him. "Has anyone heard about the status of Mr. Ollivander?"

Harry immediately frowned, "What's wrong with him?"

Hagrid furrowed his brow in confusion and stared at Severus in confusion, "Ya didn't tell 'im?"

Immediately growing angry, Harry snapped his eyes to glare at his guardian. "What didn't you tell me?"

Severus forced himself not to growl in annoyance. "Mr. Ollivander was kidnapped by Death Eaters and the shops were destroyed."

Harry shook his head, confused. _Why wouldn't the twins tell me if their joke shop was destroyed? How come Ron hasn't sent me any letters? What do they even want with Mr. Ollivander?_

Taking Harry's silence as acceptance of the situation, Severus changed the subject. "We still have no status about him. What else needs prepared for the arrival of the students?"

Albus respectfully cleared his throat and sat up in his seat as he answered, "We will need to put the Great Hall back in order after lunch. Does everyone have their lesson plans prepared for the first two weeks?" He looked around the table expectantly.

Harry looked up and waited for his professors to reply. He became distracted though as he watched his Headmaster carefully tuck a black hand on his lap. Frowning, he eyed the elderly man with concern. _What the heck did he do to his hand? Was it like that yesterday?_ Before his concern could be vocalized, Hedwig came flying into the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of him.

Harry quietly fed Hedwig a small piece of fruit and then watched her fly off (probably to return to the Owlery). Opening the letter, he quickly scanned over it:

Harry,

Firstly, I hope the last days of your summer have been spectacular (or at least bearable because of your relatives). Secondly, why haven't I heard from you lately? What's going on?

Anyway, I miss you and Ron greatly and I cannot wait to see the both of you! Unfortunately though Ron and I will not be able to sit with you on the train today. You see, we were offered the positions of Head Girl and Head Boy. Can you believe it?! It is going to be so much fun but, obviously, it is going to be a lot of responsibility. I hope Ron is prepared for it! I will try to stop in and see you on our way to school during one of my runs to make sure everyone is alright. If I don't see you though then I will find you as soon as we get to Hogwarts! I cannot wait to see you! I miss you and Ron so much!

Have a good rest of your day and don't forget any of your assignments!

~Hermione.

Harry tuned everyone out as he stared at his best friend's signature. He couldn't help but grow anxious to see her and Ron. _They don't know about Snape though. How are they going to take it?_ He felt himself pulled out of his thoughts as the Great Hall doors re-opened and the rest of the staff entered, taking their seats. Seconds later, Professor McGonagall and a pink-eyed Kendin re-entered.

Harry eyed the eleven-year old with pity. The boy still had tear-tracks staining his blushing cheeks and he kept his eyes glued to the stone floor. _Poor kid. . ._

Minerva leveled her grandson with an expectant look on her face.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Kendin shifted his weight between each foot and looked around the long table. His eyes finally landed on Harry's.

Giving him an encouraging nod, Harry allowed Kendin to keep eye-contact with him. He silently hoped it helped make the situation less painful for the kid.

Finding his voice, Kendin apologized to everyone around the table. He refused to look away from Harry, finding comfort in the warm emerald eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing your peaceful morning and for acting like a toddler."

Filius was the first to speak up, eager to make the situation less painful. "Oh that is quite alright dear boy! We all wake up on the wrong side of the bed sometimes!" All the professors joined in with nods of agreement, even the ones that weren't there for the explosion.

Satisfied, Minerva motioned for Kendin to sit down before taking her own seat.

Harry immediately felt sympathy for the boy when he noticed a painful flinch cross his face as his backside met the seat. Seeing that only reminded him of his own thumping backside. Cringing slightly, Harry adjusted his position on the seat and dropped his eyes, breaking eye-contact with the eleven-year old.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly and soon Harry found himself following his guardian down the corridor.

"From now until lunch I need to finish preparing the classroom and my office," Severus explained as he led the way.

Harry gave a small nod but didn't say anything. When they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Harry asked, "What happened to Dumbledore's hand?"

" _Headmaster_ Dumbledore, Harry. Mind your elders." He went silent and thought over how to answer the boy. "Headmaster Dumbledore will inform you when he is ready to inform you."

Harry frowned, "Why can't you tell me?"

Severus forced himself to not sigh. "It is not my business to tell, Harry. Now, stop allowing yourself to become distracted. Will you please move the desks into rows while I go into my office and begin organizing the class enrollment parchments?"

Harry nodded and quietly set about moving the desks out of their circle pattern and into straight rows. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Harry heard Severus grumble and huff inside the office. Harry paused what he was doing and debated going to see if he needed assistance. Deciding against it, Harry returned to moving each of the desks.

"After you are done in there will you clean out the drawers of the desk? Umbridge left a huge mess."

Harry could hear the tired sound in his guardian's voice and since he has been asking nicely during their whole cleaning process, Harry moved the last desk into position and walked into the office. "Yeah. Which drawers?"

Stacking parchments and placing them inside folders, Severus pointed to his desk. "All the drawers on the side."

Nodding to himself, Harry moved the desk chair out of the way and started with the bottom drawer. He cringed in disgust as he looked at all the pink supplies. "Where should I put it all?"

"You have your wand, correct?"

Even from behind the desk Harry could feel his guardian's piercing eyes. Feeling his back pocket Harry cringed as he realized he had left it in the bedroom on the stand. Gulping slightly, Harry stayed silent. _How could I be so stupid? Just because I'm at Hogwarts doesn't mean I can start letting my guard down! No where is safe. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Huffing quietly, Severus finished putting the parchment inside the tall filing cabinet. "Mr. Potter, I expect an answer."

Closing his eyes, Harry laid his forehead on the closed top drawer. _He's going to kill me!_ "It's in the bedroom. . ."

Severus sighed softly. He had already expected that answer after he noticed Harry had been moving the desks by hand instead of by using magic. "Was that a smart decision?"

Harry frowned and stayed crouched behind the desk where his backside remained safe. "Well, no. . . But it's not like I _meant_ to leave it! I just. . . Forgot?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed softly. "Was that responsible?"

Harry chewed on the bottom of his lip. He stared at all the pink junk and debated whether to remain silent or reply.

Taking his silence as an answer, Severus moved closer to the desk and stared down at the crouched boy. "If the Dark Lord took over Hogwarts at this second you would die all because you _forgot_ a valuable life-saving device."

Harry felt his stomach turn. "I'm sorry. . ."

Severus gave a firm shake of his head, "I'm sorry is not going to save your life. Your wand is what will save your life, Potter! How could you simply FORGET your wand?"

Harry knew he didn't have to answer. He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. _He's right._ For the first time, Harry found himself knowing he deserved to be yelled at and it only made his stomach clench harder. "I didn't mean to."

Severus huffed softly, "Of course you didn't mean to, Potter! You're not _that_ dense! However, you _did_ forget your wand. I thought you were more responsible than that!"

Much to Harry's shame he felt his eyes prickle with hot tears. He kept his head down and stared at the pink junk in the drawer. _He's right. Why is he right?_

The boy's silence made Severus grow even more annoyed. "Dobby!"

Seconds later Dobby popped into the office and looked around for Harry. No one ever calls for him unless it is Harry or for Harry. After all, everyone knows he has no master. "Dobby was called?"

Severus nodded and looked away from the silent, crouching boy. "Will you do Mr. Potter a life-saving favor and go to my quarters." He continued, ignoring Dobby's concerned frown. "Mr. Potter forgot his wand in the guest bedroom on the bed stand. He needs you to bring it to him."

"I need confirmation from Harry before doing so," Dobby explained.

Hearing that, Harry forcefully blinked his eyes to make his tears disappear as he stood from behind the desk. He couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at Dobby's excited look upon seeing him. "Will you please get my wand for me?"

Dobby gave a quick nod, "And you are not being held against your will?"

Harry couldn't help but choke out a tiny snort. He shook his head, "No, Dobby. I simply forgot my wand."

Nodding in acceptance, Dobby disappeared with a pop. He was barely gone for a minute before popping back in and handing Harry the wand. "Here you go, Harry. Make sure to not forget it again though."

Blushing softly, Harry nodded. "I won't. Thank you, Dobby." He watched as Dobby disappeared again and then turned weary eyes on to his guardian. They stared at each other in silence for a minute before Harry asked in a small voice, "Am I in trouble?"

"Do you deserve to be?" Severus questioned back. He watched as Harry struggled within himself. After a minute of pure silence, Severus crossed his arms. "I think having to deal with Umbridge's belongings by hand will be punishment enough." At Harry's surprised look, he added, "However, if I ever catch you without your wand again I will break a spoon over your upturned backside. Am I quite clear?" _I think he is already punishing himself for his irresponsibility and he did not try to hide his mistake from me. Even though he deserves an even more sore backside than he already has, I think I made my point without having to do so._

Harry gave a quick nod, surprised that he wasn't over his guardian's bony lap already. "Yes sir."

Nodding, Severus motioned for him to continue. "Then please return to cleaning out her belongings." With a flick of his wand, a bag appeared beside the boy. "Put everything in there." He watched Harry nod and then turned to the bookshelf. He simply flicked his wand causing all of Dolores' books to disappear and then he carefully arranged his own books on the shelves.

Once all the drawers were cleared of all the pink junk, Harry stood from his crouching position and looked to where his guardian stood, decorating his office. "The drawers are cleared, sir."

Severus paused and turned to look at his ward. "Thank you. There is a box in front of the desk. Everything in that box goes inside those drawers. The top drawer will hold ink wells, quills, the ruler, paper clips and the short pieces of parchment that are used for notes. The second drawer will hold all blank parchments and the black box. The last drawer will hold everything else." He waited to make sure Harry didn't have any questions before opening the closet door and putting in a few extra robes, extra dragon-hide gloves and even an extra pair of shoes.

Harry immediately set to work. He carefully organized the first drawer, making sure everything was lined up and organized well. The second drawer was easier than the first. He simply placed the pile of parchment into the drawer and then picked up the black box. He paused and eyed the box curiously. Peeking around the corner of the desk, he looked for his guardian. He noticed him putting together an emergency kit near the office doorway.

Feeling confident that he wouldn't get caught, Harry gently sat down on the floor and criss-crossed his legs. Taking the black box, he quietly popped the lid open and looked inside. He frowned, feeling a little disappointed as he noticed it held tons of note-cards and nothing else. Pulling out one note-card, he read a student's name and then noticed it had the guardian's names on the card as well. It also has what House the student is in. Curious, he flipped to the 'W' section and pulled out Ron's.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Gryffindor.

Parents: Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley

 _I bet he uses this to send letters home to parents._ Flipping to the 'P' section, he pulled out his own personal card.

Harry James Potter.

Gryffindor.

Parents: Lily Evans Potter (deceased) and James Potter (deceased)

Guardians: Petunia Evans Dursley and Vernon Dursley

Harry couldn't help but frown as he re-read the guardian line. _I guess he has to update it._

"How is it coming along?" Severus questioned as he used a sticking charm to put the emergency kit on the wall beside the office door.

Panicking, Harry hurried to shove his note-card back inside the box and closed it. He quickly put the black box toward the back of the drawer.

With his heart thundering inside his chest, Harry opened the third drawer and pulled the box closer to see what was left in the box. Forcing his breathing to slow, he answered his guardian, "It's fine." He eyed the contents of the box and frowned at the sight of a paddle. Uneasy, Harry shoved it inside the last drawer, far in the back of the drawer. _I bet that's new to his "third drawer collection."_ Cringing at the thought that some day that paddle could meet his backside, Harry shook his head and tried to forget about seeing it.

The rest of the box, in Harry's opinion, seemed like odd-ends.

"Are you almost done?" Severus questioned as he came closer to the boy.

Harry nodded, shoving the last bit inside the third drawer. "I'm done." He stood, groaning softly as he heard his muscles pop. "What do you need me to do next?"

Severus gave a small shake of his head, "You can just sit down and relax. All I have left is to gather up the lesson plans."

Harry did as he was told and gently sat down on the desk chair. He watched his guardian gather up a pile of parchments. _Just by seeing all of the lessons plans, he's probably going to be the best Defense teacher we have had since Remus._ Thinking about Remus immediately made him start thinking about his late Godfather. _He would still be alive if I hadn't run-off._

Looking over at his ward, Severus frowned softly as he noticed Harry's fallen face. _Should I ask him what is wrong?_ He sighed softly, putting the lesson plans in a file so he can hand it in to Albus. _I am his guardian, after all. It's my job to make sure he is alright, correct?_ With his mind made-up, Severus cleared his throat and asked, "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

Harry frowned at him, _Why does he care?_ _He hated Sirius._ "I'm fine!" Harry snapped irritably.

Annoyed, Severus glared at him. "There is no need to give me attitude, Potter! All I asked was if there is something wrong. Your attitude and tone need fixed or you are quickly going to find your backside re-warmed! Do I make myself clear?"

Biting the bottom of his lip, Harry dropped his eyes and stayed silent.

Shaking his head, Severus forced himself to look away from the teen. _We have really poor communication skills._ "Answer me when spoken to, Potter!"

Clenching his jaw, Harry kept his eyes down. "Crystal clear."

Hearing the ice in his ward's tone, Severus gave a firm shake of his head. "Stand!"

Harry's stomach immediately twisted into a knot. "No, no. I'm sorry! It's clear, I swear!"

Staying silent, Severus moved to Harry's side and forced him out of the chair. Taking hold of the boy's ear, Severus pinched it tight and marched him to a corner. "Stand still and put your nose against the wall."

Blushing fiercely, Harry gave a small shake of his head and tried to turn to look at him.

Feeling him trying to turn back around, Severus landed a fierce smack against the boy's backside. "You _will_ stay facing the wall!" He stayed standing behind the brat for a minute before trusting that the boy wasn't going to try to move out of position. Turning, Severus walked over to his desk and sat down. Leaving out a tiny sigh, he glanced at the clock and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will stand there until it is time for us to leave for lunch." _It's only thirty minutes. He should be fine._

Sniffling quietly, Harry laid his forehead against the wall. _Why did I snap at him? He was only asking if I was alright. He was trying to care and I fucked it up! I know he doesn't have a lot of patience so why do I keep pushing him?_

Harry lasted ten minutes before he started sighing loudly and moving his weight between each foot. _This is Hell. What is he even doing anyway? Why do I have to stand here so long? This is so stupid!_

Hearing the boy fidget for the umpteenth time, Severus looked up from a note he's writing and looked over at the boy. "Twenty minutes and then we may leave."

Loudly groaning, Harry thumped his head against the wall. "That's so long!"

Severus chose to ignore him and returned to his letter.

Accepting the fact that his guardian wasn't going to respond to him. Harry tried to make the time pass faster by asking questions, "When is Professor Slughorn going to show up? He wasn't at breakfast this morning."

Glancing up from the letter again, Severus stared at the boy. _Should I tell him to stay quiet?_ He remained silent for a few more seconds before thinking, _He's not harming anything by asking me questions._ Putting the last few touches on the letter, Severus flicked his wand and made the letter disappear to the owlery. "He was not eager to return to teaching. I assume he should be here for lunch though. Or at least he should be arriving a little after lunch. He has to come with enough time to set up his office and hand-in his lesson plans before the students arrive."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip thoughtfully, "Why is he taking your position and you're taking the DADA position?"

Opening the desk drawers to check on Harry's organization skills. Severus answered him, "There is a rumor that the Defense teaching position is bad luck since every year the Headmaster has to find a new professor. No one wanted the position and I have been asking to switch for a few years now. Therefore, the Headmaster accepted my switch and re-hired Professor Slughorn as the potions master."

"Are you still gonna be the Head of Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded, "Of course. I will be the Head of Slytherin until I decide that I no longer want the position."

"Why didn't you tell me about Mr. Ollivander?" Harry questioned.

Severus sighed softly, "There is nothing you can do about it so I did not see the point in causing you more worry. The Order is working on finding him and there is nothing else to do."

Harry went silent and stared at the corner. _He didn't want to worry me? People who care about people don't like worrying them. Guardians and parents for instance. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never did that. . . Sirius did though._

Changing the subject, Severus decided it was his turn to ask some questions. "What caused you to start doing drugs and drinking alcohol?"

Harry mentally froze, he hadn't expected that question. _What caused it? It helped me cope with the fact that I'm a murderer, that's what._

Severus watched the boy fidget in the corner, not sure if he was going to receive an answer or not. He had been wanting to ask the boy for a while but he never trusted that he would get an honest answer.

Clearing his throat quietly, Harry nibbled on the bottom of his lip. He studied the corner intently and said, "Unhealthy coping skills."

Severus frowned. _Coping skills? Coping from what? His mutt of a Godfather being put-down? The stress of being the Chosen One? Hormones? Family drama?_ "Coping skills from what?"

Harry stayed silent, not willing to answer that question. Instead, Harry changed the subject, "Will I be staying in the Gryffindor dorms tonight?"

Severus glanced at the clock, checking the time. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Harry wouldn't answer his question. "That depends. After lunch we will be returning to the quarters and you will be working on the last two of your essays. If you finish them before the students arrive then you may stay in the Gryffindor Tower. However, if you do not finish your essays or you rush to finish your essays (causing them to be horrid) then you will be staying in your room again."

 _My room? That's the first time he called it my room and not the guest room. . . Did he even notice he said that?_ "Alright."

Checking the clock once more, Severus stood from the seat and headed toward the door. "Come, we need to get to the Great Hall for lunch."

Glad to finally be allowed out of the corner, Harry hurried after him. When they reached the Great Hall they couldn't help but feel like the last arrivals.

Harry looked around the long table and, with a tinge of worry, noticed Hagrid was absent. Before he could voice his concern, Headmaster Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Severus carefully folded his napkin and laid it over his lap. He ignored Harry's odd look as he picked up Harry's napkin and folded it, placing it over Harry's own lap. He leveled him with a stern look, hoping the boy knew that meant to not remove the napkin. With that done, he turned and gave his full attention to his employer.

"Do I have everyone's attention?" He questioned, his eyes burrowing into Sybil's head as he watched her look around the table at everyone. Once her eyes were focused on himself, Albus continued, "I have a few highly important things to discuss with you all. As some of you already know I will be in and out of the castle throughout the school year. During my absense Minerva will be in charge of the castle."

Harry frowned in concern, _Why is he leaving? Where is he going? Is he trying to find Mr. Ollivander?_

Severus could tell his ward wanted to interrupt and so he placed his one hand on Harry's arm, gaining his attention. He gave a small shake of his head and whispered, "Do not interrupt."

Sighing, Harry slouched on the chair and crossed his arms. _I bet this has to do with me. Everyone always keeps secrets from me._

Albus continued, "Also, this year we have a seventh year student pregnant. The young witch has requested that I inform all the professors because she will be missing classes a lot. She was going to drop out of school and I assured her that we would make it all work for her."

Before he could continue with any issues that might arise this coming school year, the Great Hall doors opened and in came a short, slug-looking man. Albus immediately stood and welcomed him. "Some of you may remember Horace prior to his retirement. He has agreed to return and be the potions professor." Looking to Harry and Kendin, he added, "Boys, this is Professor Slughorn."

Hearing the fitting name, Kendin couldn't help but laugh.

Hearing his laugh, Harry couldn't help but crack an amused smile. He tried his hardest to not laugh but a small chuckle escaped between his lips. Not even a second after the quiet laugh escaped, he felt his guardian roughly smack the back of his head.

"Mind your manners, Potter!" Severus growled dangerously.

Blushing fiercly, Harry forced himself to not rub the sting out of the back of his head. He noticed Professor McGonagall quietly reprimanding Kendin from across the table.

Horace didn't even seem fazed by the boys' reactions. "Potter?" He questioned, his eyes glistening with excitement.

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes. _I should have known he would try to collect him._

Unsure about him, Harry gave a small nod. "My name is Harry Potter, sir. I'm sorry for laughing."

Horace waved his apologies away. "I am quite excited to be teaching the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Awkwardly, Harry shrunk in his seat. _Should I tell him I'm not taking his class?_

Noticing how uneasy his ward is, Severus couldn't help but feel annoyed with the man. "His name is Mr. Potter. Do not treat him like a glorified celebrity. Mr. Potter is here to learn, not to be gaped at. Will you be able to teach him without idolizing him like a blundering idiot?"

Harry couldn't help but feel surprised. He still felt highly annoyed and angry that his guardian smacked the back of his head in front of all his professors but he also couldn't help but feel a little warm inside when he heard the man stand-up for him. Without really thinking about it, Harry added, "He won't be teaching me anyway."

All the professors looked at him in surprise, especially his guardian and his Head of House.

Minerva spoke up before Severus could, "Mr. Potter you said you wanted to be an Auror after graduation. To do so you need to continue in Potions."

Severus nodded in agreement, "You would not have been able to take the class if I remained the professor. However, Professor Slughorn accepts lower grades. You did not inform me of this decision, Potter." He couldn't help but feel annoyed, _I'm his guardian and I don't even know what classes he is taking!_

Harry ignored Professor Slughorn's disappointed look, "I don't have the book."

Severus gave a firm shake of his head, "That doesn't matter. If you had _told_ me that you were not planning on taking the class I would have made you pick the book up when we went to get your textbooks. You are taking the class, Mr. Potter."

Horace frowned as he watched the exchange between professor and student. "As much as I appreciate you fighting for him to be in my class, no one can force the lad. However, he can still join my Slug Club if he so desires."

Severus leveled his ward with annoyance, "As his guardian I _can_ force him."

Horace's face dropped in utter surprise.

Harry glared at him, "Why do you even care? YOU failed me. It's not like I'd be able to take the class anyway if you were still the professor."

"And yet I am not the professor anymore and so you _are_ going to be attending this class. Unless your dream is to no longer become an Auror, you will be attending Potions whether I have to escort you or not," Severus informed him in a demanding voice. _The boy is right though, why am I fighting with him about this? It's his own future. If he wants to screw it up then he can. So why does it make me so angry?_

Harry crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. _So now I don't even have control with what classes I'm taking? This is bullshit. Technically I don't even have to get a job when I graduate. I'm famous and my parents left me enough money that I'd be fine!_ He knew that was the wrong mind-set but being told what he was doing and what he wasn't doing only made him angry. "I don't have the textbook!"

Severus forced himself to not roll his eyes. "There are extra textbooks in the classroom."

Minerva watched the exchange with silent shock. _Severus seems to actually take his job seriously. He's even making sure the boy is set up for his future job. Where did the old Severus go? I bet he wouldn't admit it if I told him what I was seeing!_

When Harry fell into a silent pouting stance, Severus asked, "Are you done acting like a toddler?"

Harry gave him a deadly glare. _Not if you're not done being a fucking asshole._

Taking his glare as a no, Severus snapped, "I can easily start treating you like a toddler if that is what you want."

Clenching his fists, Harry snapped, "You already do treat me like a fucking toddler! You-" His sentence was cut-off as his mouth filled with disgusting soap.

Severus watched as he coughed and tried to spit the soap out. "I have warned you about your language, Potter!"

Horace awkwardly took his seat, shocked at the events of the meal. He definitely had not expected to come to the castle and the Boy-Who-Lived already be here. He also didn't expect Snape, the bat of the dungeons, to be the boy's guardian! He hid his excited smile and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice. _This is going to be an eventful school-year!_

After another minute of awkward silence, Severus finally flicked his wand and made the soap disappear. "Apologize for your filthy language."

Harry felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. He felt like he was going to puke from embarrassment! _Doesn't he care about my feelings? Doesn't he know that I would be embarrassed? Asshole probably doesn't care! He is probably going to try to embarrass me the whole school year - probably even in front of my peers! Fuck him! I hate him so much!_

Severus clenched his jaw as he glared down at his ward. "I gave you instructions, Potter."

 _Yeah? Well I don't fucking care! You can shove your instructions up your ass!_ Knowing he couldn't say any of that out-loud, Harry kept his mouth firmly clamped shut and stood from the table. No longer even feeling hungry. He ignored his guardian's demands for him to sit back down and instead, headed for the Great Hall doors and left.

Severus felt his blood boil as he watched the doors swing shut.

Standing, Severus was just about to go after him as he heard Poppy say, "Give him time, Severus. If you go after him as infuriated as you are, neither of you will get anywhere." Pouring him a cup of hot tea, she pushed it in front of him and nodded for him to take it. "Teenagers are hellions, Severus. It is going to be hard but the two of you will figure it out."

Severus knew she was right and so he took the offered cup and slowly sipped it. _What am I doing wrong? Why do I care so much?_

* * *

Through his blind anger Harry found himself making his way down to Hagrid's hut. _Why am I surprised that he is like this? Swearing isn't bad anyway! Someone just woke up one day and decided that a certain word was awful! It's stupid. I didn't do anything wrong!_ Knocking on Hagrid's door, he quietly waited for a response.

Opening the door, Hagrid looked out and smiled warmly at Harry. "Aren'tcha supposed ta be at lunch, 'arry?" He moved to the side to give Harry entrance. Just by one look at the boy though he could tell something was wrong.

Harry entered the hut fully and sat down on the over-sized chair. He frowned as he noticed bags and piles of supplies all over the hut. "Where are you going, Hagrid?"

Hagrid gave him a smile to assure him that everything was alright. "'eadmaster Dumbledore needs me to go visit my family."

Harry frowned, "What? But that wasn't safe for you last time!"

Hagrid waved his concerns away, "It's alright this time though, 'arry. I won't be gone long." Changing the subject, Hagrid asked, "What's wrong with ya?"

Harry sighed and leaned back on the chair, "He has no respect for my feelings."

Hagrid frowned and sat down beside side, "Watcha mean?"

Blushing brightly, Harry looked away. "He keeps embarrassing me in front of people. At lunch he smacked the back of my head AND filled my mouth with soap!"

Hagrid bit his lip. Wondering how to go about this. "Why did 'e smack the back of yer 'ead and wash yer mouth out wit soap?"

Looking away from him, Harry muttered, "I laughed at Slughorn's last name - ONLY because Kendin did and I couldn't help it. And I swore at him."

Hagrid eyed him and let out a small sigh. "I don't think ya wanna hear what I havta say, 'arry."

Harry frowned and looked at him, "What?"

Hagrid struggled with himself for a minute before finally saying, "'e's yer guardian, 'arry. I know ya don't wanna 'ear this butcha were disrespectful."

Harry's frown deepened, "Well, I know that! But he didn't have to do that in front of everyone! It was embarrassing!"

Hagrid sighed softly, "I understand that, 'arry. Did ya leave without permission? Is that why ya aren't at lunch?" He gave him a knowing look.

Blushing softly, Harry dropped his eyes. "He kept yelling at me, Hagrid. I felt like I was going to be sick!"

Hagrid stood and poured Harry a cup of hot tea. Handing it to him, he said, "Butcha know ya gonna get in trouble when he finds ya for leavin'?"

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he sipped his tea. _It hadn't really crossed my mind._ He couldn't help but feel annoyed that Hagrid wasn't completely on his side. "He didn't have to embarrass me."

Hagrid sighed softly, "Yer just gonna havta talk ta him about that. Parents tend ta punish ya whenever and wherever. Ya should be happy 'e didn't try ta spank ya." Seeing Harry's cheeks turn beat red, Hagrid reassured him, "Ya don't havta be embarrassed around me, 'arry. It's normal. 'e's just bein' a normal parent."

Harry looked away, "He's not my parent."

Hagrid eyed the boy closely, "In a sense 'e is."

Turning a glare on Hagrid, Harry snapped, "He is _not_ my parent."

Hagrid raised his hands in acceptance, "I know 'e embarrassed ya but if ya keep fightin' it, ya just gonna find yerself in more trouble."

Harry crossed his arms and turned his glare to the floor. _Hagrid is acting like I deserved to be treated like that! And what is up with him saying he's my parent? There's no fucking way he could ever even act like a parent. He's just an asshole that likes to embarrass me._ Angry, Harry changed the subject. "When are you leaving to visit your family members?"

Accepting the topic change, Hagrid poured himself his own cup of tea. "Tomorrow mornin'."

Harry nodded and went silent.

Hagrid sighed softly and watched the boy, he knew he didn't say what Harry wanted to hear but he couldn't lie to the boy either.

Their silence was interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

Harry immediately groaned and wished he could disappear.

Hagrid gave Harry a sympathetic look and stood to answer the door. He already knew who it was before he opened it. He offered Severus a welcoming smile. "'ello, Severus. What can I do fer ya?"

Severus sighed, "You know what I am here for, Hagrid. Please send him out."

"Tell him to go away," Harry muttered.

Hagrid pretended he didn't hear Harry. "'arry, ya gotta face 'im." Turning, he offered Harry an apologetic smile. "It'll be alright. Ya gotta face it."

Glaring at him, Harry stood up and stomped out the door. "FINE! You know, I thought you had my back but I guess I was wrong."

Taking hold of Harry's shoulders, Severus stopped Harry before he could keep going. "You are not going anywhere after speaking to him like that, Potter!"

Harry turned around and glared at his guardian, "Why do you even care?!"

Severus clenched his jaw and forced himself to try another angle. "Look at Hagrid. I thought you respected him, Harry. I thought he was your friend? Friends do _not_ speak to each other like that. Look at him, you hurt his feelings."

Harry's anger froze as he looked at Hagrid's hurt face. His heart immediately started to feel heavy. "I. . . I'm sorry, Hagrid. I didn't mean it."

Hagrid nodded in acceptance, "Yer forgiven but when yer mad ya can't get anywhere by actin' like that. It only causes more problems, 'arry. What'd ya expect me to say when ya came to me? I can't go against yer guardian. Ya gotta respect him."

Harry furrowed his brow and looked at the ground. "Well then he needs to respect me."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I do respect you, Harry. Just because I am stern with you does not mean that I do not respect you."

Harry glared at him, "No you don't! If you respected me you'd be more careful to not embarrass me! I don't like getting hit and having my mouth washed out in front of people! Obviously that is embarrassing!"

Severus gave him a tired look, "Then behave around others and you won't become embarrassed. Do you not think your actions embarrass me, Potter? Not everything is about you."

Harry paused. _I didn't think about that._

At Harry's silence, Severus looked at Hagrid and said, "Thank you, Hagrid. I hope you have a safe trip to your relatives." Looking at his still silent ward, he said, "Come."

Harry gave a small nod, not wanting to fight anymore. He still felt bad for yelling at Hagrid. "I really am sorry, Hagrid."

Opening his arms, Hagrid waited for Harry to come to him before hugging him. "I already said yer forgiven, 'arry."

Severus watched them hug in silence. It crossed his mind that maybe he should start doing that but the thought didn't last long. "Alright, let's go."

Harry followed his guardian up the path toward the castle. "How much trouble am I in?"

Severus sighed and opened the castle doors for Harry. He started down the corridor, "We just need to talk, Harry." He couldn't help but sigh a little. "You do not walk away from me, Harry. Do you understand?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, still trying to decide if his backside is safe or not. "I get it."

Severus nodded, "Good because next time I'm not going to be as understanding. If you do not want to be embarrassed then you will behave yourself. I'm not going to promise that I will not punish you again because, with how many times I have had to yell at you today, I don't trust that it won't happen again. For acting the way you have today I want you to stay in the quarters tonight."

Harry gaped at him but didn't comment. He knew if he argued he would only get himself into further trouble.

Glad that the boy wasn't fighting him on the punishment, Severus took the turn to go down the corridor toward his quarters. "When we get inside I want you to start editing the last two of your essays. I expect them finished today or I will wake you early so you can finish them before breakfast tomorrow."

Harry gave a small nod, still silently reeling on the fact that he won't be able to sleep in the tower tonight with his friends. _I haven't seen them in months and, all because of my big stupid mouth, I won't even get to spend the first night with them._ As much as the angsty teenager side of him wanted to think this punishment as unfair, Harry couldn't help but also think that at least he isn't being physically punished. _With how many arguments we got into today and how many times I pushed his buttons, I'm surprised he only spanked me once today. . ._

He silently followed his guardian into his private quarters and immediately went to the kitchen table to start working on his essays. The last thing he wanted to do was be forced to wake up insanely early just because he didn't get the two essays finished today.

Sitting down at the table with the boy, Severus watched him as he started re-writing one of the essays. _I hope this day gets easier. It has honestly felt like the longest day of my life and the day is only half-way over!_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus held in a groan as he felt a stress headache come on.

Standing from the table, Severus looked at Harry and said, "I am going to go take a nap. I expect you to continue working on your essays. If you need a drink or snack you will need to call for a house elf because I do not keep food in the quarters. I do, however, have coffee and tea." He watched Harry nod in understanding and then turned to leave the kitchen. As he headed toward his bedroom, he turned slightly and flicked his wand at the entrance door, placing an alarm on it in case Harry attempted to leave. With that done, Severus entered his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, too tired to even remove his trainers.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Savoren.**


	11. Losing Friends

**Chapter Eleven: Losing Friends**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was in an accident and was in a trauma hospital.**

 **Thanks for reading and all of your support,**

 **Savoren.**

Stifling a yawn, Harry re-read the last essay. It took a couple hours to get the two essays finished but now that they all are, Harry couldn't help but feel proud at all the hard work he has put into his homework assignments.

He also couldn't help but feel surprised that Snape was still napping. Part of him wondered if maybe he should wake him but the other part reminded him not to wake a napping bear. Luckily he didn't have to contemplate on this very long because moments later Harry heard a door opening.

Upon entering the kitchen Severus looked at the pile of essays. "Are they completed?" At Harry's nod, he couldn't help but feel surprised. He thought for sure the brat wouldn't have even one essay finished by the time he woke from his much needed nap. Trying to keep the surprise off his face, Severus gave a firm nod of his head. "That is good to hear."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Severus took a seat at the table and poured two cups of hot tea. He pushed one in front of his yawning ward. "There is about an hour before the students begin to arrive. You have time for a nap if you so desire."

Harry immediately shook his head, "I think I will pass on that."

Severus gave a small nod, _He probably thinks naps are for babies._ "What are you going to do to pass the time?"

Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know."

Again, Severus gave a small nod. "Do you know what is expected of you this school year?"

Harry sighed. He nodded his head and gave his guardian a tired look, "Of course I do. How could I not? You've said it multiple times now."

Severus leveled him with a firm look. "I repeated it in an attempt to drill it into that thick skull of yours. Since you insist that you know what is expected of you then I am going to expect you to not get into trouble."

Fidgeting a little in his seat, Harry muttered, "Trouble tends to find me."

Severus couldn't help but smirk, "Yes well, you will need to do your best to hide from trouble then, won't you?" At Harry's unsure look, Severus added, "Trouble would not easily find you if you did not put your nose in places where it does not belong."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well I wouldn't have to do that if people would just tell me everything I need to know."

Severus frowned. "You are told everything that you _need_ to know. I am aware that you believe that you should know everything but I disagree. You are a teenager. Your main concerns should be your social life, education and dreams."

Harry snorted. "You're joking, right?" Before Severus could respond, Harry continued speaking. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not a normal teenager. If I was normal I wouldn't have a Dark Lord hunting me. If I was normal I wouldn't have a lightning bolt scar. If I was normal I wouldn't be me. You realize that, right?"

Sighing softly, Severus forced himself to not call his ward dramatic. "You would have more normalcy in your life if you let the grown ups deal with everything. You do not have to deal with any of this until you are older. Every year you have made the choice to put your life in harms way. Your first year here, Potter, you had the choice to tell an adult or go after the stone. In your second year you had the choice to tell an adult or go into the Chamber of Secrets. In your third year you had the choice to trust an adult or go after Black (thus, putting your life in danger). I understand that you did not have the choice in your fourth year. However, last year you had the choice of trusting me when you told me about your Godfather and you chose to not do so. What are you going to do this year?" He eyed Harry closely. He could tell part of what he had just said upset the boy.

Harry struggled internally as he looked anywhere but at Snape. _I already know Sirius' death was my fault._

As the silence ticked by Severus started to regret some of his words. He could see the battle inside his ward and he wondered which words hurt him the most. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry finally looked up at him, "You're right."

Severus immediately felt taken back by Harry's agreement. "Parden?"

 _Sirius' death truly was my fault - I've already known that. What I didn't know was that other people agreed with his death being my fault. . . He basically just said that, didn't he?_ Harry repeated himself, "You're right. Sirius' death was my fault - I have already known that."

Severus furrowed his brow, he definitely had not expected those words to come out of Harry's mouth. "What? That's not what I said, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's okay. It's not as if it is something I didn't already know."

Severus sighed softly, "That's not what I said, Potter."

Harry waved it off, "Whatever. Anyway, you're right. This year I'm not going to run head-first into things."

"Well, that is good to hear. I consider running head-first into things to be reckless endangerment of yourself and you should be well-aware that I will not put up with that," Severus told him firmly. _Does he truly believe that his Dogfather's death was his fault? Sirius had the choice to go to the Ministry - we told him not to go. Should I tell Harry that?_

Harry gave a small nod of his head and dropped his eyes.

Severus watched Harry closely for a few minutes before saying in a gentle voice, "Everyone makes decisions every single day that affect their lives and the lives of others. Ultimately no one has control of what another person chooses (unless, of course, they are under the Imperius curse). You did not force your godfather to go to the Ministry of Magic - he made that decision on his own." He watched as Harry fidgeted a little in his seat, knowing that his words were making an internal impact on the boy. "The decisions you make always have a consequence. This was a difficult lesson for me," Severus admitted.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. He nibbled on his bottom lip before finally asking his question, "H-how long did it take for you to learn it?"

Severus couldn't help but feel good about their current conversation. _Finally I feel like I'm teaching him something that he cannot learn in a classroom or over my lap. This is nice. . . I am making a difference for him._ "Honestly, Harry? This lesson probably took me about five years to learn."

Harry sighed softly, "So it's gonna take a little while longer?"

Severus gave him a comforting look, "It's alright. You could easily learn it a lot faster than I. You have a guardian to direct you, I was all alone."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip for a second before asking, "Don't you hate being my guardian?"

Severus frowned and looked away from his ward, "There are times when I find this tiring but no, I do not hate being your guardian nor do I regret it."

Harry felt his insides warm a little at hearing that. He stayed silent, not really knowing what to say.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a little while before Severus interrupted it. "Are you looking forward to seeing your friends?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah." Changing the subject, Harry asked, "Are you going to act like a total jerk to me in class like you did in Potions?"

Severus looked a little offended at first but pushed it to the side. "I am not going to baby you or give you special treatment, Potter."

Harry sighed, "Duh. No, I mean, will you still pick me out of everyone to give hell to?"

Severus frowned, "I never picked you specifically."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Liar."

Severus' frown deepened, "I will not single you out unless you do something to warrant it."

Harry gave a small nod, accepting it. "And will you act like a guardian in front of class?"

Severus furrowed his brow, "What do you mean by that? As in, will I reprimand you or support you?"

Harry sighed. "Well, I don't mind if you're supportive in front of people. I just don't want to get threatened in front of class."

Severus gave a nod of understanding. "If I feel as if you deserve threatened during class I will find another means of doing so that way you are not embarrassed." _A little bit of embarrassment is healthy though._

Harry eyed him suspiciously, "Fine. . ." Glancing at the clock on the wall, he smiled when he realized his peers should be arriving soon. "May I go to meet my friends?"

Severus gave a small nod of his head, "You may. Just do not leave the Hogwarts grounds to do so."

Harry nodded, already knowing he wasn't allowed to actually go to King's Cross. "Thank you."

Again, Severus nodded and watched as Harry left to go wait for his friends. _I think that was a nice conversation we had. We are making progress._ Smiling softly, Severus took a sip of his hot tea before standing and heading toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry stood near a pillar by the Great Hall, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his peers. His guardian had entered the Great Hall shortly after Harry arrived at his waiting spot, he had reminded him to behave and then he disappeared into the Great Hall. Harry had found that a little annoying but he let it slide.

 _Is he going to constantly remind me to behave like I'm a five-year old?_ His thoughts came to an abrupt end as he watched the Great Hall doors open. He felt a little giddy as he watched the students file into the Castle. He started to feel a little impatient as he waited for a familiar face.

For the umpteenth time a stranger gave him an ugly look as they passed by. Fed-up, Harry called them out on it. "What's your problem? I don't even know you!"

The student wearing Ravenclaw robes leveled Harry with a hideous sneer. "I know you. How could I not? You're the bloody Chosen One, after all."

Harry felt his annoyance grow, "What's your problem? I'm not going to ask you again."

The Ravenclaw smirked, "Feeling tough are we?" The boy stepped closer to Harry and jabbed his finger against Harry's chest. "Gonna tattle to your daddy on me?" His smirk darkened as he looked at his friends.

Harry glared at him and shoved him away from himself, "I don't have a dad and I can handle prats like you by myself."

Laughing, the Ravenclaw stepped closer to Harry again and gave him another rough shove. "Don't try to lie. Everyone knows Snape is your daddy. Ya know, that explains so much. I knew you had evil in you - knew it ever since we all learned about your snake tongue."

Growing angrier, Harry went to shove the boy back only to see Professor Flitwick stomping his way in their direction. He stepped back, balling his hands into fists.

"He's even too pussy to hit me back!" The Ravenclaw snickered to his friends.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here? Is there a problem?" Professor Flitwick demanded to know as he leveled Harry and his students with a stern glare.

Harry stayed silent, knowing better than to tattle on someone - it would only bring more fury next time.

Professor Flitwick turned his stern look on the main Ravenclaw boy. "Mr. Vlademier, tell me what happened."

He shrugged his shoulders and leveled Harry with a nasty look, "Potter here started it. I don't know what his beef is but I'm not gonna just let someone push me."

Professor Flitwick sighed and looked at Harry, "Why did you push him, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glared at the boy, "That's not true!"

Vlademier's friends all started arguing at the same time, demanding that Harry was the first to push their friend.

Professor Flitwick raised his hands to make them all go silent. "Enough!" Looking at his Ravenclaws, he demanded them, "I don't want to see you pushing anyone again, Mr. Vlademier. Go sit yourselves at the House table - we will speak more on this issue again later." He watched as his students followed his directions before turning and giving Harry a stern look, "This is very unlike you, Mr. Potter. You know very well that your guardian will not like hearing about this incident."

Harry's jaw dared to drop. "But it's not true!"

Filius sighed, "I don't know what the truth is, Mr. Potter, but either way I will have to inform him of your transgressions. Just like I will have to write a letter to Mr. Vlademier's parents. It is in your best interest to keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Potter." He gave him one last stern look before turning and making his way into the Great Hall.

Harry felt like he could scream. _This is so unfair! I didn't even do anything to Vlademier! Snape is going to kill me over something I didn't even start!_ His thoughts came to an end at the sight of Neville, Dean and Seamus. He smiled at them, despite the burning anger inside him over the unfairness of life.

His smile slowly turned to a frown as Neville dropped his eyes and glares came from Dean and Seamus. _Now what? It's not like I could have pissed everyone off! I wasn't even on the train!_

"Don't smile at us, Potter! You can no longer be our friend. Ya know, of all the people I thought you would never do this to Gryffindor," Dean snapped.

Harry frowned, confused. "Do what? I haven't done anything!" Harry exclaimed.

Seamus rolled his eyes, "So being the son of our greatest enemy isn't doing anything? How can we even trust you anymore? We've always known you were a Slytherin at heart, we just didn't know how deep it went."

Harry gave a hurried shake of his head, "That doesn't even make sense! You realize he's not my biological father, right? He's not even my fucking father! Just because he's my guardian doesn't mean I'm suddenly against Gryffindor! Besides, it's not like I chose who the fuck got my guardianship! Do you seriously think I would have chosen him?! Have you lost your marbles?"

Seamus glared at him, "Ya know what, mini-Snape? I don't bloody think I care! You're accepting this which means we can no longer accept you."

Harry felt as if he's trapped in some nightmare. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

Dean pulled Seamus away, "Come on, let's not waste our time on the Slytherin wannabe." They started to walk away before pausing and turning to snap at Neville, "Come on!"

Harry leveled Neville with a hurt look, "Do you agree with them?"

Neville looked visibly uncomfortable as he glanced between all of his friends. Hearing Dean yell at him again, Neville dropped his head and walked off, not answering Harry.

Harry watched them go with a look of confusion and sadness. Before he was about to give up and hide somewhere for the rest of his school career, Ginny and Luna appeared with smiles on their faces. Harry looked at them with uncertainty, "So, you don't hate me like everyone else?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she looked at Dean's retreating back. "Just ignore them. Their idiots anyway."

Luna nodded in agreement, "It's not like you chose who your guardian is. I think everyone is just ridiculous."

Harry paled, "Everyone? Wait, does everyone think like them?"

Ginny nibbled on her bottom lip and looked away from him, "Basically everyone in Gryffindor. . . They all feel betrayed."

Harry threw his arms up in the air, annoyed. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Luna nodded in agreement. "We know."

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry looked at them with a desperate hope in his eyes.

Ginny uncomfortably looked away, "Ron's pissed and you know Hermione. . . She's so far up his butt lately she'd blindly follow him into a hole."

Harry frowned at that statement.

Luna nodded, "Did you know they're together?"

Harry sighed, "I've seen that coming a mile away. But what I didn't see coming is that everyone would be so stupid and ridiculous. None of this makes sense!" A thought came to him and he looked at Ginny, "What about the rest of your family? Do they think I'm some traitor too?"

Ginny shook her head, "Fred and George are happy for you - so are mum and dad. Percy doesn't care, nor does Charlie. Dad's just disappointed in you."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Ginny gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "You know, I'm not entirely sure. He won't say. He just says that he's disappointed in your actions."

Harry felt surprised by how guilty and sad this made him feel. _I bet he knows about my arrest and the reasoning behind it. That's probably what he's disappointed in._ Noticing Luna and Ginny's faces fall, he held in his groan and turned to see who was standing behind him. He forced himself not to huff at the sight of his guardian.

Severus leveled him with a stern look, "Miss. Weasley and Miss. Lovegood, please find your seats in the Great Hall."

Seeing Ginny's nervous look, Harry motioned for her to leave.

As soon as the girls were inside the Great Hall Severus took a threatening step towards his ward. "What is your problem, Harry James? Getting into a fight already? Do I need to keep you by my side and not let you out of my sight?"

Harry glared off into the distance, noticing Professor McGonagall nearing with the first years. "I didn't start it!"

Snatching out, Severus gripped Harry's chin and forced him to look at him. "I do not care who started it, Potter!"

Harry tried to pull free from his grip, "Leave me go!"

Severus clenched his jaw but let the boy's chin go. "Your actions are unacceptable!"

Harry couldn't stop himself before he rolled his eyes, "I pushed him! It's not like I gave him a bloody nose!"

Severus snarled at him, "Still unacceptable, Potter!"

Seeing Professor McGonagall come to a stop far enough away so the first years could not hear, Harry blushed as he realized they were holding up the feast.

Turning, Severus too noticed Minerva. He sighed and took a step away from Harry, "You will go to sleep early for the next few days as punishment for your actions."

Harry's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious! I bloody pushed him!"

"I am well aware what you did, Harry James, and if you know what is best for you shut your trap and get inside the Great Hall!" Severus threatened.

Huffing, Harry stomped off. Upon entrance to the Great Hall he immediately felt glares on him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ginny waving him over. He quickly sat down beside her, feeling highly uncomfortable with all of the glares on him. He noticed his guardian walk up the center of the tables to get to the Head Table.

Noticing how uncomfortable Harry is, Ginny glared at all the people around them. Her glare made most of them stop looking at Harry.

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione halfway down the table. Ron gave him a deadly look before turning back to talking to Hermione. He sighed and dropped his head. _This year is going to suck. What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?_

Trying to think of something to cheer him up, Ginny smiled mischievously and asked. "Would you like to go night flying with me?"

Harry smiled but gave a small disappointed shake of his head. "I'd love to but I can't. I have to stay the night in Snape's quarters tonight. . ."

Curious, Ginny chanced a glance up at the dark DADA professor. "I bet his quarters are all black and his bed is a coffin."

Harry let out a small laugh, appreciating her humor. "No, unfortunately. He has normal quarters on the professor's wing. I mean, I've never seen his bed so he very well _could_ sleep in a coffin."

Laughing, Ginny said, "I bet he does. It'd make sense, after all. Ya know, he's so pale!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Harry chuckled. "Well, I'll let you know if I ever go into his room. I doubt I will though because it's off-limits."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "My parents' bedroom is off-limits in our house too." Changing the subject, Ginny got serious and dropped her eyes a little. "Can I ask you a question?"

A little nervous about what her question would be, Harry gave a tiny nod. "Yeah, go for it."

She nibbled on her bottom lip and whispered, "How is it? Ya know, living with Snape?"

Harry sighed softly and glanced up at his guardian. "For the most part he's kind of awful but he has his moments where he's alright. He even got me a birthday present! It's just, he's crazy strict. . ."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I assumed he'd be strict, especially after you said he's not letting you stay in the Tower."

Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Maybe not staying in the Tower is for the best right now." He glanced at his ex-friends down the table and let out a sad sigh. Changing the subject, Harry asked, "How was your summer?"

Ginny sighed softly. "Honestly I'm glad it's over. I was grounded for the most of it." Seeing Harry's surprised look, she explained, "Luna and I took a trip to North America. She was looking for an invisible owl. It was a story her father was working on. I asked if I could go with her and, obviously, my parents said no. So, I made the poor decision to go anyway."

Harry cringed, _Snape would've made sure I could never sit again!_

She continued, nodding at Harry's cringe. "Mum came after me and found us in Pennsylvania. We were in a city called Lancaster. We were told that the owl was rumored to be in the farmlands of Lancaster where all the Amish live."

Harry frowned, not knowing what an Amish is. He didn't ask though knowing Ginny wasn't finished with her story.

"We never did find that owl. Mum made us come back to England," She looked a little disappointed by the end of her story.

Harry still couldn't get over what Snape would've done to him if that had been him. "I bet you got into loads of trouble."

Ginny nodded, "You have no idea. It was worth it though, I had never been to America before. Have you?"

Harry shook his head, "I've never even been out of England."

Before they could continue their quiet conversation, Albus stood and clapped his hands. Harry looked up at the Head Table and caught eyes with his guardian. Harry immediately looked down.

"Before the First years enter I just wanted to remind everyone to welcome their new Housemates with kindness. I hope everyone had a safe and happy summer." After his short and simple announcement was finished, he clapped his hands once more and the doors swung open.

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the Great Hall.

"Is it true McGonagall and Dumbledore's grandson is here this year?" Ginny asked in a hushed tone.

Harry nodded and pointed to where Kendin stood in line. "That's Kendin."

Ginny stared at the boy for a second before giving her respect to the front of the room.

Harry could feel his guardian's eyes on him but he tried to ignore him as best as he could.

Hearing Kendin's name, Harry looked up and watched as Kendin climbed up and sat down on the stool. He smiled to himself as he remembered doing that six years ago.

"I bet he gets put in Gryffindor," Ginny whispered and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he watched his ward and the female Weasley talk, once more, during the ceremony. _Don't they know how to be respectful?_ He barely took notice as the Hat shouted out Gryffindor. _I already knew he'd be a lion._ He returned his gaze back to his ward, barely paying attention to the sorting and only clapping when he heard the word Slytherin. Instead of paying attention to the sorting he couldn't help but feel lost in his brain.

 _Why isn't he sitting with Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger? Why does it look like he angered every Gryffindor except Miss. Weasley? Why does she keep touching his hand? Are they dating and I've just been blind?_ He watched as Kendin sat down beside Harry. _He looks like he's forcing himself to be happy. I wonder when he had a falling out with his friends. I wonder if he's okay._ He paused in his thinking as he half-halfheartedly clapped for a new Slytherin. _Why am I so concerned?_ Forcing himself to stop his panicked thinking, Severus watched as the last first year timidly sat on the stool. Seconds later the Hat shouted out Hufflepuff and Severus felt his eyes wander back to his ward.

Severus barely noticed as Minerva sat down beside him until she said, "It looks like there is trouble stirring in the den."

Severus nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing Potter will be sleeping in my quarters tonight."

Minerva immediately frowned, "Why won't he be staying in the dorms?"

Severus gave her an annoyed look, "Being with friends is a reward."

Minerva gaped at him, "It's the first night back."

Leveling her with a glare, Severus snapped, "I don't care if he hasn't seem them in years. If he cannot behave himself then he does not deserve to be too far away from me. He should be happy he's sitting down there instead of next to me up here!"

Minerva sighed softly. "Do you really want your quarters to be a punishment?"

Severus rolled his eyes and glared down at his ward. "If you ask the brat, just me being his guardian is already punishment." Looking back at her, he added, "I'm not giving in, Minerva. He _will_ learn to follow the rules."

Minerva gave up. "Fine, Severus. I'm not going to tell you how to parent your ward."

Glaring off into the distance, Severus muttered, "I'm not his parent."

Minerva smirked, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Severus glared at her but didn't comment as he watched Albus stand and make his usual announcement. He immediately felt annoyed as he watched the three Gryffindors whispering to each other. _I'm going to have to have a word with him about respect!_

Harry could feel someone glaring at him as he whispered to Ginny about how he's being forced to take Potions. Looking up, his eyes locked with his guardian's and immediately felt his head being invaded. As he fought to kick him out of his head he heard his guardian's sharp voice snap, _"You are being disrespectful to your Headmaster. Shut your trap or I will embarrass you!"_ Harry finally threw him out of his head and glared daggers at him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny whispered, concern evident on her face.

Harry gave a small shake of his head but knew better than to actually speak. He definitely didn't trust what his guardian meant by that threat. _I can't bloody believe he just entered my head to yell at me!_ He ignored the small voice that told him that being yelled at through Legilimancy was better than being yelled at in front of the whole school!

He forced himself to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech (even though he's already heard it a few times). Once the speech was over and the food appeared on the tables, the Hall erupted in excited voices.

"I bet he's going to play for Slytherin this year, his daddy-poo probably wouldn't have it any other way!" One voice caught Harry's attention.

Another voice followed shortly after, "Is it true Potter found out his mum was a slut and fucked Snape while married to James Potter? I heard Potter found out Snape is his biological dad!"

"No, I heard he turned into a vampire over the summer and that's why he's under Snape's wing!"

Hearing all the different theories floating around him caused his stomach to turn with nausea and he no longer felt hungry.

"You need to eat, Harry." Ginny whispered to him.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not hungry. . ."

Kendin frowned as he looked up from his full plate of food, "But you barely ate anything at lunch?"

Harry shrugged and remained silent.

"Are you not hungry because of the rumors?" Ginny asked.

Harry watched as Kendin started up a conversation with another first year before nodding his head.

Ginny glared at the staring students around them. "Do you want to leave?"

Harry forced himself not to chew on his bottom lip as he glanced up at the Head Table. Noticing that his guardian seemed deep in a conversation with Professor McGonagall, he nodded.

Ginny stood, ignoring her brother's glare and walked with Harry out of the Great Hall.

" _And where do you think you are going?"_ Harry ignored his guardian's voice in his head and pushed him out. _How the hell can he do that if I don't make eye-contact?_ Harry thought to himself as the doors swung shut behind him. "Where are we going?"

Ginny gave him a smirk and pulled him down the corridor. "Somewhere private. Obviously."

Harry obediently followed her to an abandoned classroom. He watched as she sat on top of the mahogany Professor's desk and swing her legs back and forth.

She patted the spot beside her and Harry hopped up, getting comfortable beside her.

"You can't let the rumors get to you, Harry, or this is where we will be eating all year," she told him.

Harry couldn't help but crack a small smile, "We?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, moving a little closer to her brother's ex-best mate. "Duh. It's not like I'm going to make you eat alone."

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as their thighs touched. He refused to look at her, not trusting himself. "That's really nice. Thank you, Ginny."

She smiled, swinging her legs more. "Anytime."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments with Harry glancing at their touching legs every now and then.

Ginny broke their silence after a short while, "So, are you hungry yet?"

Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Not really."

"That's okay. What do you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to pass the time.

He could feel her moving closer, their legs pressing tighter together. "Um. . . Uh well, what do you want to talk about?"

She stopped moving closer, laying her hand down on her thigh. "Are you excited for quidditch to start back up soon?"

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. "Definitely."

"You know, Captain is up for the taking this year," Ginny told him in a soft voice.

Harry let out a small sigh, "I know but I don't think anyone would vote for me."

Moving her hand to his thigh, she whispered, "I would."

Harry felt his heart thump away in his chest as he felt her hand slowly move up his leg. "W-what are you doin'?"

Stopping between his legs, she leaned in and whispered, "What we should've done a long time ago." She paused and eyed him closely, "Is this okay?"

With her hand pressing against his crotch, Harry found it hard to think. He mentally fought with himself as he looked into her eyes. _This is Ron's little sister. . ._ Throwing caution to the wind, Harry gave a nod of his head and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He forced himself not to groan as he felt her slip her hand inside his trousers. He immediately deepened the kiss, gently moving her so she was laying on top of the desk. He gently straddled her and leaned down to re-capture her lips, easily parting them and slipping his tongue inside.

* * *

Severus glared at the empty seat that his ward abandoned about twenty minutes ago. _He should be back by now. I'd go drag his butt back if I didn't have to go to the Slytherin common room soon for announcements._ Feeling eyes on him, he looked toward his House table and noticed Draco whispering quickly to his two thugs. Severus sighed softly as he remembered that not only does he have a juvenile ward to take care of but he also has to keep an eye on Draco. He had already informed Albus about Draco's mission but he'd still feel more comfortable by watching the little shit.

After doing a head-count of her House, Minerva looked to her colleague and asked, "Are you aware that Mr. Potter is not at the table?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, he and Miss. Weasley left. I would have gone after him but the feast is almost over." Severus let out a deep sigh as he noticed her concerned look. "What?"

Minerva started slowly, "Well, I know my Gryffindors and I also know hormonal teenagers. Are you not in the least bit concerned?"

Severus visibly paled. _Why didn't I think of that?_ He shook his head, his mind racing.

Minerva shrugged, realizing she had just instilled worry into her colleague's mind. "I'm sure it's fine but, Severus, you need to keep in mind that your ward is no longer a child. Perhaps you should have a talk with him?"

Severus glared at her, "That is quite enough, Minerva."

Seeing the flustered look on his face, Minerva smirked. "I'm sorry, Severus, but with a teenage ward you need to be concerned about these things."

Severus continued to glare at her, "Just because they take a walk does not mean they're off snogging in a broom closet!" Severus growled, catching the attention of most of his colleagues.

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle, "Whatever eases your mind, Severus. Just think about how you were at his age. I'm just saying, Severus. We already have one pregnant student."

Severus couldn't help but blush as he snapped dangerously, "Enough!" He could hear his colleagues laughing about him being flustered but he ignored them and forced his thoughts back on his sixteen-year old self. It didn't take long for him to mentally groan as he realized how correct Minerva was.

Attempting to interrupt Harry's mind (but not knowing if it'd actually work since he couldn't actually look at the boy), Severus demanded in his head, _"Potter, get your backside back to the Great Hall immediately!"_ Hoping the boy heard, Severus glared at his still chuckling colleagues and then glared at his half-eaten apple pie.

* * *

Harry broke away from the kiss and whispered, "Did you hear something?" He wildly looked around the classroom for his guardian. _I could've swore I heard him yelling. . ._

Ginny immediately sat up and adjusted her clothing. She too looked around themselves. "I didn't hear anything, Harry."

Frowning, Harry zipped his trousers and jumped off the desk. He looked toward the clock and relaxed a little as he realized the feast wasn't over yet. "We need to get back to the Great Hall." He offered her his hand and helped her off the desk.

She smiled warmly at him and walked toward the classroom door. "Feel better now?" She turned and gave him an amused smile.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Actually, I do." He opened the door for her and waited for her to leave before closing the door to his new favorite classroom.

* * *

Watching the doors open, Severus immediately felt a rush of relief. He wondered if Harry had actually heard him. He glared at the boy as he sat down. _"Where in Merlin's name were you?"_

Harry turned and leveled him with a nasty glare, _"Get the fuck out of my head!"_

Severus felt his blood boil, _"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Potter! I will come down there and drag your backside out of this hall!"_

Harry didn't respond, instead he worked on forcing him out of his head. Once his mind was finally free of Snape, Harry picked up a piece of pumpkin pie and slowly ate it.

Ginny nodded to herself, satisfied that he was finally eating something.

They stayed silent, neither speaking about the events in the abandoned classroom. When the headmaster stood to give his goodnight speech, Harry said his goodbyes to Ginny and watched as she disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Seconds later he jumped as he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and the menacing voice of his guardian growl, "You will go to the quarters immediately. I will know if you are not where you are supposed to be. I will be back in twenty minutes and then we will discuss your language and disappearance." He growled dangerously as he noticed a look of defiance flash across his ward's face. "Don't even think about talking back to me or I will slap your disrespectful mouth right here!" He leveled Harry with another dangerous look as he saw Harry's face turn angry. "Go, Potter, and do not test me!" He watched as the angry teen stomped off, slamming the Great Hall doors shut behind him.

Severus sighed and glanced back at Minerva. _Why did I ever agree to this?_

Minerva walked up to him and said in a tired voice, "Let's get this over with." Severus couldn't agree more.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in the living room, debating whether he should piss his guardian off more by leaving or if he should just be a good ward and wait to get reamed out. Part of him wanted to go find Ginny again but he knew that would be complicated. _I wonder if she thinks we are dating. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I'd rather just be friends with benefits for now. . ._ He also couldn't help but feel surprised with Ginny, he didn't think she liked him that way.

Just as he thought about pissing his guardian off more by leaving and staying in the Gryffindor Tower, the door opened and in stepped his guardian.

Seeing his ward, Severus immediately grew tired.

Harry glared at him, "You can't just enter my head like that! It's an invasion of my privacy!"

Severus forced himself to not roll his eyes, "Do you deserve privacy? I'm not so sure if you do."

Harry silently fumed, biting his tongue to keep from cussing him out.

Severus continued, "It if bother you that much though, instead I can start yelling and threatening you in from of your peers?"

Harry glared at him, hating the fact that he has a point.

Taking his silence as an answer, Severus snapped, "Yeah, that is what I thought. What do I need to do to get you to stop swearing?" At Harry's furious look, Severus growled, "Yelling at you and washing your mouth out does not work. I could always do what some magical families do." He could see Harry's nervousness as he said, "If you do not start minding your mouth I am going to put a charm on you called Parental Control."

Harry clenched his jaw, "I'm not a bloody robot, you can't control me like one!"

Severus leveled him with an unamused look. "That is just the name, Potter. It is not a full-out controlling device. It's not the Unforgivable spell." He continued, ignoring his ward's distrusting glare. "The charm puts a censor on your brain. Every time you try to swear it will force you to say a different word. If you try it two times in a short amount of time then you will taste soap without physical soap being in your mouth. If you try it three times in a short amount of time then you will lose the ability to speak for five minutes." He went silent, watching his ward's reaction.

Harry silently fumed, not trusting himself to speak. _I fucking hate him._

Taking Harry's silence as acceptance, Severus changed the topic. "Where did you and Miss. Weasley go earlier?"

Harry looked at him like he was crazy, "Why do you need to know?"

Severus forced himself to not feel uneasy as he said, "Because you are a hormonal teenager and this school already has a pregnant student, we don't need another." He watched as Harry's cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. He honestly couldn't blame the boy, just talking to him was embarrassing even himself!

Harry hurried to shake his head, his ears burning. "Stop!"

Severus sighed, "Just answer the question, Potter. The more unwilling you are the more guilty you seem."

Harry gave a wild shake of his head, "For fucks-sake, Snape! Just stop! That's none of your business and the fact that you _want_ it to be your business is wigging me out! You are _not_ my father so stop! This is NOT a conversation I want to be having with you."

Severus pushed on, mentally take a side-note about his swearing. "You are right, Potter, I am not your father but I am your guardian and it is my job to make sure you are safe and informed." He could tell this conversation was killing the boy. Wanting it over as fast as possible, Severus rushed out, "Only have intercourse if you are _really_ in love with someone and when you do so use protection (whether it be the muggle kind or the charm) because if you don't you can get a sexually transmitted disease or get the female pregnant. You, however, are too young and I don't feel as if you should be performing these actions-"

Having heard enough, Harry interrupted him. "For Merlin's sake please just stop talking! We went to the bloody friggin' kitchen for supper!"

Severus gave him a disbelieving look. "Why would you go there when there was tons of food on the tables?"

Harry could hear the disbelief in his voice and grew defensive, "Because!"

Severus huffed, "You need a better excuse than that for me to believe you."

Harry felt like screaming. "Fine! You want to know why I left the fucking Great Hall?!" He ignored the angry look on his guardian's face and continued on, "Because I'm being stared at and do you even realize all the bloody rumors floating around the fucking castle?! None of my friends will speak to me except Ginny and Luna! I can handle most of the fucking rumors but I can't handle the one about how my mum was a slut and had an affair with you! Everyone says you're my fucking biological father! So don't get on my damn back! You have no idea what I have been through today! Honestly I really don't want to add a sex talk with you on top of this list! Just because I go for a walk with a friend that just so happens to be a girl doesn't mean I'm fucking her in some damn closet!"

Severus didn't really know what to say about that. "You could have used different words than foul ones. I've warned you plenty, Harry James."

Harry felt like screaming. "Is that seriously the only thing you got out of that rant?!" At Severus' stern look Harry turned and headed toward the guest bedroom. "You know what? Screw you, Snape!"

Severus' patience snapped. He could tell something wasn't adding up about Harry's story but his mouth only caused him more anger. "Don't walk away from me, Potter!"

Harry ignored him and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Infuriated, Severus stormed into the bedroom and took hold of the boy. Dragging him toward the bed, Severus sat down and roughly forced him over his bony lap. He fought to keep the boy still as he removed the trousers and underpants. He lifted a knee, focusing the punishment only on the boy's sitting spots.

Harry yelped out as a hard hand slapped down against his sensitive spots. By the sixteenth smack, his eyes were red with tears.

Helping the boy off his lap, Severus watched as Harry struggled to compose himself. Severus' hand stung and he kicked himself for not accio'ing the paddle. "I am finished with warning you about your language." Waving his wand around the boy's head, Severus whispered, "Parentis Imperium." He could see the anger sparkling in the boy's sore eyes causing him to say, "I know this makes you angry but you obviously cannot break the habit alone." He went silent, "Do you want to talk about the rumors?"

Harry shook his head, fighting back more tears. _How does he have such a hard hand? And why do I feel so guilty inside?!_ "No," he muttered.

Severus already knew he would say that. "Okay well if you decide you want to, you may." He could tell the boy wanted to rub his sore backside. "I. . ." Severus sighed and looked away. "I apologize for assuming you were having sexual relations with Miss. Weasley. As your guardian that is something I have to be concerned about."

Harry couldn't help but feel surprised. _I can't believe he just apologized to me._ Harry gave a nod of acceptance and followed his lead, "I'm sorry for saying hammer you." A surprised look came across his face and he couldn't help but laugh, despite the thumping in his backside. "I guess that charm works."

Severus gave an amused nod, "I forgive you." Looking at the clock on the wall, Severus tried not to yawn. "Alright, Harry. You need to shower and retire to bed. As I said earlier, you are to go to sleep early for a few days."

Not wanting to argue, Harry obediently did as he was told.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Should Ginny and Harry just be a fling or would you like it to blossom into something more than friends with benefits?**

 **Remember, this story has a warning of OOC and AU – if you can't handle it, don't read it.**

 **Savoren.**


	12. Bullies

**Chapter Twelve: Bullies**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad everyone liked it!**

 **Savoren.**

Hearing his guardian pound on his bedroom door for the second time, Harry groaned and covered his head with the pillow. _I am not ready to be waking up this early for classes._

Through the fabric of his feather-filled pillow, Harry heard the yell of his guardian, "Potter, you have five minutes to be dressed and in the loo brushing your teeth! If I have to pound on this door one more time I will come in there and drop a bucket of ice water on your head!"

Sighing softly, Harry slowly removed the pillow and sat up. He rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes and glanced at the wardrobe. He definitely didn't want to start out his day in trouble but he also wished he could go back to sleep for another fifteen minutes. After a moments consideration, Harry pulled the covers off himself and quickly made the bed. He changed into his school robes quickly and ran the comb through his unruly hair.

As he was opening the door to head to the loo, he noticed his guardian halfway down the hall.

Severus leveled him with a smirk, "You are lucky. I was just about to come drop water on you." Pointing to the loo, Severus instructed him, "Get freshened up for the day. We need to be in the Great Hall soon."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Turning to head back to the living room, Severus said over his shoulder, "I need to be there before the students. Do as you were told, Potter."

Once his guardian had disappeared around the corner, Harry entered the loo and started brushing his teeth. After his teeth were brushed and his face washed, Harry exited the loo and met his guardian in the living room.

Looking up from a letter, Severus stood and folded it up, shoving it deep in his robe pocket. "I received a letter from Mrs. Klein this morning. She says that she hopes you have a good school year and that you make many friends. I am going to write to her later."

 _Unfortunately I don't think that's gonna happen._ "How did you get a letter from her?"

Severus headed toward the door that leads out of the private quarters. "I bought her an owl many years ago. She did not question it, she just assumed the school was not connected to the postal system." He held the door open for Harry before firmly closing it behind them. Heading in the direction of the Great Hall, Severus continued speaking. "Also, I received news from Mr. Lupin that he has been granted the full guardianship of Anastasia. He inquired about you and said that he hopes the two of you can spend time together soon."

Harry glanced at him as he tried to keep pace with his long-legged guardian. "That would be really nice. I take it her parents couldn't handle her changes?"

Severus gave a quick glance at him before returning his eyes to the front, "I figured it was none of our business on why and how he received her guardianship. The only thing that matters currently is the fact that she is under the guardianship of someone who can take care of her."

Harry couldn't help but give a tiny smile, _He sounds like he actually cares about her well-being and that he respects Remus._ "Can I go see her then?"

Severus sighed softly. "May, Mr. Potter."

Rolling his eyes, Harry restated his question, " _May_ I go see her then?"

"We shall see. It depends on your behavior. Also, we need to give them time to become settled," Severus told him. Reaching the Great Hall doors, Severus paused before opening them. He turned to Harry and asked, "Will you be eating in the Great Hall?"

Not sure if he was going to get yelled at or not, Harry looked away. "Probably not, sir."

Severus internally debated telling him that he had to eat in the Great Hall or to let it go. In the end he chose to pick his battles. "Where will you be eating, if not the Great Hall?"

Harry looked at him, surprised. "Ginny and I are going to eat in the unused classroom down the corridor."

Severus eyed him for a second before giving a small nod of his head. "If I allow this, can I trust that you will make good decisions and not wander the corridors?"

Harry's heartbeat quickened. _He's not going to lecture me?_ "Yes sir."

Severus gave another nod of his head, "Can you hear me when I call you through legilimency even if we are not in the same room?"

Harry nibbled on his lip a little. "I thought I heard you yesterday yelling at me to get back to the Great Hall."

Pleasantly surprised, Severus nodded. "Good. I will keep in contact with you then. If you leave that classroom before breakfast is over, I will know." Severus eyed him closer, "And I can trust that you will make good choices?"

Harry knew exactly what he was referring to. "Would you feel better if Luna came too?"

Severus could hear the ting of attitude in the boy's voice but chose to ignore it. "Actually, I would."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "I will ask her."

"See that you do," With that, Severus pushed the doors open and entered, leaving Harry in the corridor to await his friends.

He didn't have to wait long before Ginny and Luna appeared, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Have a good night?" Luna asked as her skipping came to a stop in front of Harry.

Harry couldn't help but crack a small smile, Luna always brightens even the darkest days. "It was alright. You?"

Luna gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "I was awake half the night. The klimings wouldn't let me close my eyes. Every time I tried, they'd spit on me!"

Harry glanced at Ginny, she too looked as if she didn't know what a kliming was. "That's unfortunate, Luna. Hopefully you sleep better tonight." Looking at Ginny again, he asked, "And you? How was your night?"

Ginny sighed softly, "Malory snored all night."

Harry cringed, _how did I have the best night of them both? I slept in the bat's quarters!_ He ignored the little voice in his head telling him that he actually felt comfortable in those quarters. "You will both have to drink coffee for breakfast."

Luna gave a quick shake of her head, "No, no! Coffee stunts your growth."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're done growing, Luna."

Noticing that Luna was going to argue, Harry started down the corridor towards their abandoned classroom. "Luna, will you join us for breakfast?"

Smiling broadly, Luna skipped after them. "Shall we call for a house elf to bring us food?"

Harry nodded his head but as he opened the door for the girls, he noticed a tray with three plates full of food and three cups of milk.

Walking over to the tray, Ginny eyed the food suspiciously. "Who knows we are here?"

Harry bit his lip as he eyed the delicious looking eggs and bacon. _Surely this wasn't Snape's doing?_

Luna plopped down at a desk and grabbed one of the plates. "I bet it was the Headmaster. He always seems to know what is going on."

Ginny agreed with her and Harry remained silent. They ate their breakfast and kept small-talk, purposefully avoiding any stressful topics. Just as Harry was about to clear away their empty plates, he heard his guardian's voice echo in his head: _"Potter, breakfast is ending shortly. Be sure to clean up after yourselves and get to class on time. I do not want to hear about tardiness on the first day."_

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he banished away their dirty dishes. _"Yes sir."_ No sooner had he replied, he felt his guardian's presence leave his head. He physically relaxed a little and noticed Ginny staring intently at him. "What?"

Ginny didn't comment. Instead, she asked, "What is your first class of the day? Mine is DADA."

Harry couldn't help but cringe, "Snape first thing in the morning? I am very sorry for your luck."

Ginny smiled with amusement and said playfully, "He seems to treat you alright so I'm not going to give him a hard time."

Rolling his eyes, Harry gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "That's good - try not to lose points." Changing the subject, Harry answered her question, "Ancient Runes"

Luna made a disgusted face, "That's unfortunate. I have Charms first."

Harry gave another small shrug of his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel like it could be interesting. "The class I'm not looking forward to is Arithmancy."

"When are you taking the apparition lessons?" Ginny questioned.

Harry eyed the clock again, keeping an eye on the time so he wasn't tardy. _Snape would kill me._ "After Christmas break is the start of those lessons." Noticing they had five minutes to get to class, Harry started for the door, "Well, we need to get moving. I hope you both have a good day. Meet here for lunch?" When the girls nodded their heads eagerly, Harry took his leave and headed in the direction of the Ancient Runes classroom.

He entered the classroom just as the clock struck eight. Finding a seat in the far back, furthest away from all of his classmates, Harry sat down and immediately pulled out his books.

As he listened to Professor Babbling take role call, he opened the textbook to the first chapter and immediately felt himself feel a little nauseous. _Why the hell did I decide to take this class? I barely passed it on my OWLs._ A little voice in the back of his head reminded him that he needed it to become an Auror. _Do I seriously want to become an auror? I have to take all of these awful classes. Is it worth it?_

He felt himself pulled from his head as he heard Professor Babbling snap, "Mr. Potter when I call your name you need to say 'here'."

He could feel the ugly looks thrown at him by his classmates and he felt himself shrinking a little in his seat. "Here."

Professor Babbling rolled her eyes, "I see that." She moved on to the next student and continued on.

Still feeling the eyes on him, Harry pulled up his book and hid his face behind it. _This is going to be a long day._

Harry definitely was not wrong in thinking that. The hour-long class felt like six! When the bell finally rang to signal its ending, Harry threw the heavy book in his sack and practically ran out the door. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, _I'm never going to pass this class. Especially not without Hermione's help. . ._ Bile started to rise in his throat as his anxiety began to rise. _How am I going to pass any of my classes without Hermione? I'm not smart! I'm going to fail and Snape is going to chop me up into ingredients for his potions!_ The thought of potions made Harry's racing mind come to a chilling halt. _I don't want to go to Potions. Slughorn is creepy and I'm not going to pass this class anyway - I'm not going to pass any of my classes._ His racing heart pounded in his chest painfully and he ran into the boy's loo. Stopping at a sink, he splashed water up on his face and focused on evening out his breathing. _What the hell is wrong with me? My chest feels like I'm being squeezed by the Devils Snare._ He stared at the hole in the sink and forced his breathing to slow down.

"Everything alright, Harry Potter?" Myrtil's shrill voice came from behind him.

Sighing softly, Harry wiped away the drops of water on his face with his robe and turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Myrtil rolled her eyes and floated around him, almost as if checking him out. "Doesn't look like it."

Throwing her a half-hearted glare, Harry headed for the exit, "I'm fine!" Once out in the corridor he froze, once again. The corridor felt overly crowded due to lost First Years and older students that are bystanders. Making up his mind right then and there, Harry realized he needed fresh air. _I'm not going to Potions. Snape can't force me to take this class anyway. I can't do it! There's no way in hell I'm smart enough for it anyway. I'm just gonna drop it and Snape is going to have to get over it._ Mind made up, Harry pushed his way through the crowd, trying to make his way to an exit.

"I believe the dungeons are in the opposite direction, Mr. Potter," Minerva's voice came from behind him, causing Harry to halt.

Holding in his groan, he slowly turned to face his Head of House. "Er, yeah. . ."

Minerva leveled him with a knowing look. "It is your first day, Mr. Potter. It would be wise for you to try to stay out of trouble. Surely you weren't planning on skipping class?" At Harry's sudden drop of his emerald eyes, Minerva sighed softly. "You need to get moving or you will be late. Surely I don't have to tell you how upset tardiness makes your guardian?" Seeing Harry's face turn a light pink, Minerva looked away from him and noticed Mr. Weasley standing near the wall. The lad seemed to be having a glorious time as he watched the bewildered first years plundering around the corridor. Looking back at her lion, Minerva instructed him, "Take Mr. Weasley with you. He seems to enjoy watching the lost first years too much."

Groaning, Harry glanced at Ron. "I'd rather not, ma'am."

Minerva sighed and eyed Harry closely. "He is your best mate, Mr. Potter. The two of you will manage, I'm sure of it. Now, get moving or you truly are going to be late." Turning to look at Ron, she snapped, "If you cannot use your time wisely, Mr. Weasley, you will spend it in Potions. Go with Mr. Potter. I am sure Professor Slughorn will accept you." Seeing Ron's bewildered look, she added, "This is not up for debate. Go to Potions, Mr. Weasley!" With that taken care of, she turned on her heel and headed toward her classroom.

Throwing Harry a withering glare, Ron grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

Huffing, Harry rolled his eyes and started in the direction of the dungeons. _This day is already horrid. Why didn't I just stand up to her and tell her I wasn't going to take this stupid class? Why didn't I tell her that I want to drop it? She's my Head of House - it's her job to drop my unwanted classes anyway. Why did I freeze?_

Catching up to Harry, Ron grumbled angrily, "You didn't even tell me."

Immediately knowing what Ron was referring to, Harry sighed softly. "How could I tell you about the greasy git through a letter?"

Rolling his eyes angrily, Ron gave a rough shake of his head. "No. Don't even try to act like you still hate him. If you hated him still you wouldn't let him be your guardian."

Taking his turn to roll his eyes, Harry muttered, "You realize I don't have any say in who my guardian is, right? Don't be stupid, Ron."

Offended, Ron glared at him. "Oh so now I'm stupid?"

Huffing, Harry nodded. "You sure are acting the part."

Clenching his jaw, Ron snapped back, "No what's stupid is you not even bothering to write your best mate!"

Sighing, Harry started going down the stairs to the dungeon. "Whatever, Ron. I've already told you why I didn't write you. You seriously need to drop it. I cannot control who my guardian is and you're being ridiculous for acting like this."

Following after Harry, Ron changed the subject. "I thought I trusted you but I've realized I don't even know you."

Turning to throw Ron an annoyed look, Harry answered right back, "That doesn't even make sense, Ron. You've known me for almost six years. I haven't changed!"

"Yes you have! You're turning into a Slytherin!" Ron practically yelled at him.

Huffing, Harry rolled his eyes at his mate's melodrama. "How so?"

Looking a little flustered, Ron stomped ahead of him, snapping, "Look, all I know is that if you keep Snape as your dad, we can't be mates. I'm not going to associate myself with that kind of family!"

Angry, but feeling hurt more than anything, Harry snapped right back, "You know what, Ron? One day you'll wake up and realize how friggin ridiculous you're being but until then don't even bother talking to me! I have enough going on in my life right now, I don't need your stupidity on top of everything!" With that said, he hurried to the Potions classroom door and flung it open, rushing into the classroom.

Harry froze as he realized he had just interrupted Professor Slughorn's speech. He immediately dropped his eyes, nervous.

Professor Slughorn clapped his hands merrily, "Oh there you are lad! I was hoping you would arrive soon!" Noticing Ron, his smile widened a little, "Brought a friend, have you?"

Ron threw Harry a small glare and muttered, "He's not my friend."

Professor Slughorn didn't hear Ron and continued on his merry way, "And what is your name, dear boy?"

Ron blushed a little at the term, "Ron. Ronald Weasley."

Clapping again, Professor Slughorn turned to face the rest of his class, "Pull out your books then and turn to chapter one."

Harry sighed, he obviously forgot about the fact that Harry doesn't have a book. "We don't have books, sir."

Slughorn waved it off and turned to the chalkboard, "That's quite alright. In the cupboard are textbooks. Grab one and take your seats."

Harry and Ron made their way over to the cupboard and opened it up. Seeing one brand-new textbook and one rugged one, they glanced at each other before both hurried to grab the new book. They quietly struggled a little before Ron successfully pulled it free from Harry's hands. Huffing quietly, Harry angrily grabbed the old textbook from the shelf and took a seat in the back.

Opening the ragged book to the first page, Harry paused as he read the words "This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince." Shaking it off, Harry flipped the first chapter and immediately took notice of all the notes written over the pages. He started reading the notes and found them to actually be pretty interesting.

Before he knew it, the class was ending and Professor Slughorn made his last announcement. "Tomorrow we will have a brewing competition. Whoever brews the potion perfectly will receive Felix Felicis - the luck potion. I am finishing up this potion tonight and it will be ready for the winner by tomorrow. Tonight for homework I want you to read the ingredients and study the process so you are ready for the competition." Nodding to the class, he watched as they began shoving their textbooks in their bags, he took notice of Harry's slow movements. "Have a good rest of your day. Mr. Potter, please stay behind."

Harry quietly let out a groan. _What does he want?_ Once his book was securely in his bag, Harry slowly made his way to the front of the room. "Yes, sir?"

Professor Slughorn didn't take notice of the nervousness of the boy. "You will be joining my Slug Club, right?"

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, "I'm not sure, sir."

Horace leveled Harry with a disappointed look, "Well, I hope you decide to. I'm sure your father would be pleased to have you in a club about potions."

Harry clenched his jaw and looked away. _Why does everyone keep calling him that? Just because he's my TEMPORARY guardian doesn't make him my father._

Slughorn waved him off, "Well, you better get to lunch. I can talk to him for you? About the club, that is."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. Taking that as his cue to leave, Harry hurried from the dungeons and entered the abandoned classroom. Ginny and Luna weren't there yet but, once again, a tray with three plates and three cups of orange juice sat on the mahogany desk at the front of the room. Harry couldn't help but crack a small smile as he noticed the shit-ton of vegetables on each of the plates. _Whoever is placing these trays in here are definitely worried about making sure we eat healthy._ A part of him definitely thought the kind person was Snape but he also couldn't help but feel as if this would be extremely out-of-character of him. _But if it's the Headmaster, where are the lemon drops and all the unhealthy food? Whoever is making sure we have food doesn't even give us sugar._ He paused for a second and looked to the door, hearing Ginny and Luna talking. _It has to either be Snape or McGonagall._

Seconds later the door opened and in stepped two tired looking females. At the sight of the food, Ginny smiled widely and plopped down, grabbing a plate and immediately digging in. "Mystery person give us food again?"

Harry nodded, grabbing his own plate. "Yeah. I don't think it's the Headmaster leaving the food though - he loves his sweets."

Luna nodded in agreement, "That's true. There wasn't even sugar with the tea this morning."

Harry hadn't thought about that. _Professor McGonagall loves sugar in her tea. . . Could it truly be Snape?_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry listened to Ginny and Luna's morning.

"Professor Snape seems to be in a bad mood," Ginny said, giving Harry an unsure look.

Harry sighed, "Of course he is. . ."

Luna nodded in agreement, "He took fifty points away from Ravenclaw this morning because I kept yawning. He held me after class and lectured me about the importance of sleep."

Harry stared at her in shock, "Seriously?" _Why is he caring so much? Where is the asshole Snape?_

Noticing Harry's shocked expression, Ginny smirked and joked, "You're turning him soft, Harry."

Snorting, Harry rolled his eyes and stabbed a piece of broccoli with his fork, "Yeah, right."

They fell into a comfortable silence and ate their food.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she recounted the Gryffindor Table for the third time. Turning to Severus, she asked, "You are aware that your ward is not at the table again? He missed breakfast as well, Severus."

Stirring his cup of hot tea, Severus gave a slow nod of his head. "I am aware."

Frowning, Minerva snapped, "And where is he?"

"He, Miss. Granger and Miss. Lovegood have been taking their meals in the unused classroom down the corridor." He glanced at her, hiding his disgust as he watched her plop three sugar cubes into her tea.

Minerva eyed him closely, "And you are alright with that?"

Severus nodded his head, glancing at his Slytherin table. "They have their meals and I put an alarm on the classroom during the hours of meals to alert me if there is something wrong or if they leave the classroom before mealtime ends. They, of course, know nothing of this."

Minerva hid her smile behind her cup of tea, "I'm glad you have everything under control, Severus."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head. He frowned as he recounted his Slytherins, noticing Draco Malfoy was gone.

"Severus, I wanted to talk to you about your son," Horace said from down the table a little.

Barely paying attention to what his colleague was saying, Severus narrowed his eyes at his House table and wondered where Malfoy was. "What about him?" He muttered, missing the surprised looks on his colleagues faces.

Minerva hid her smile behind her hand, _It's good to hear him agree that the boy is like a son._

Horace continued on, "He doesn't seem interested in my Slug Club. Surely you can convince him otherwise?"

Hearing that, Severus shook himself away from thinking about his snake and turned to look at Horace. "Why would I do that?"

Horace frowned, "Why not? The Slug Club would be good for him - he doesn't seem to have any friends, after all."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I have already told you, Horace. You will not be collecting him as some prized possession. If he chooses to join your little club then he may but I am not going to force him into it."

Albus smirked and gave a small shake of his head. _I didn't think Severus would take this job so seriously._ Turning to Horace, he said, "I will have a word with the boy. I'm sure after I talk to him, he will be excited to join your club."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Doubtful." Standing, he muttered, "If you will excuse me, I have a missing snake to find." With that, Severus left to look for Draco.

* * *

After Harry banished their dirty dishes, he sat down and listened contently as Luna and Ginny talked about their next classes. He couldn't help but feel surprised that Snape hadn't spoken to him through legilimency yet - especially since lunch is almost over.

"Earth to Harry?" Ginny eyed him closely, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

Forcing himself to stop thinking about Snape, Harry turned to look at her. "Nothing. Just ready for the day to be over, that's all."

Ginny still looked a little concerned but glanced at the clock, "We really should be getting to class."

Harry nodded in agreement and said his goodbyes. When he arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, he hurried to take a seat in the back, eager to try to be invisible in class. When Professor McGonagall told them to open their books, Harry quietly followed her directions and then allowed his mind to drift away.

 _I wonder why Snape didn't talk to me as lunch was ending - he said he was going to. Why do I care though? He probably has better things to do than constantly checking on me. Besides, I'm sixteen. I don't need him checking up on me anyway - I'm practically an adult._ His heart still felt a little sad about this though and so, he forced his thoughts elsewhere. _I don't know how I'm ever going to graduate from Hogwarts. Why are the classes this year so hard? Why-_ "Mr. Potter!" Harry jumped a little and sat up, looking toward his Head of House.

He felt himself shrink a little at the livid expression on her face. "Mr. Potter, you know better than to daydream in my class! Ten points from Gryffindor. Mind yourself and pay attention!"

Feeling his cheeks heat from embarrassment, he noticed angry looks thrown at him by his housemates. Just as he was about to apologize, a rolled up piece of parchment smacked against his face. Infuriated, Harry looked in the direction of where the ball had been thrown from. Seeing Dean smirking at him, Harry leveled him with a dangerous look. "Leave me the heck alone, Dean!" _Heck? That was supposed to be Hell! Merlin I hate this parental charm!_

Sniggering, Dean glanced at his buddies and said in a snarky tone, "How old are you, Potter? It's Hell, not heck."

"Enough!" Minerva yelled from the front of the room. "The both of you need to shut your traps! Mr. Thomas, detention tonight for throwing paper at your classmate and for your disgusting language! Mr. Potter, see me after class!"

Annoyed, Harry slouched a little in his seat and glared at the pages of his Transfiguration textbook. _Am I going to be held after class in all of my classes today? If Snape finds out he's going to have my hide!_

Once class ended, he lingered at his desk until all the students filed out of the classroom. Once he was alone with his professor, he slowly went up to her. Refusing to look up at her, Harry focused his attention on the board behind her.

Minerva sighed as she eyed her lion closely. "What is going on, Mr. Potter?"

Harry bit his lip and stayed silent.

Reaching out, she gently tapped his chin and moved his head so he was looking at her. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, ma'am."

Leveling him with a hard look, Minerva snapped dangerously, "Don't you lie to me, Mr. Potter! I know when there is something stirring in the den and you are at the center of it. Now, tell me what is going on."

Harry looked away from her again, "They just hate me."

Minerva frowned, "Mr. Potter, you have many friends. Surely they do not hate you?"

Harry shrugged and let out a soft sigh. "They do. It's all because Snape is my guardian - they think I'm a traitor."

"Have you spoken to your guardian about this?" Minerva asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a loud huff. "Sort of."

Frowning, Minerva eyed the boy closely. "I think you need to have another word with him about it then, Mr. Potter. I will speak to the House about the rules on bullying."

Harry blushed darkly, "That'll just make it worse."

Minerva gave him a gentle smile, "Have faith, Mr. Potter. Now, class started a couple minutes ago so I will write a letter for you so you do not get in trouble for your tardiness." Seeing the boy's nervous expression, Minerva gave his shoulder a gentle pat before scribbling down a note, "You'll be fine, Mr. Potter." Handing him the note, Minerva pointed toward the classroom door, "Get moving, Mr. Potter."

Harry did as he was told and hurried to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As he was nearing the door he heard his guardian yell in his head, _"Harry James Potter where in Merlin's name are you? Tardy on your first day? We are going to have a long discussion about responsibility later!"_ Swallowing down his nervousness, Harry didn't reply in his head as he opened the classroom door and hurried in as quietly as he could. He could feel the death glare of his guardian as he walked toward him, keeping his eyes down. Handing his guardian the letter, he finally looked up and watched as he read the letter.

Severus felt his anger slowly disappearing as he looked up from the letter and noticed the nervous boy in front of him. Pointing to an empty desk, Severus instructed him in a quiet voice, "Take your seat."

Harry hurried to do as he was told, not trusting his guardian would yell at him. Once seated he pulled out his DADA textbook and flipped to the page written on the board. He still felt his guardian's eyes on him and he shrunk a little in his seat. He kept his head down, pretending to read the text.

Severus sighed quietly and looked around the classroom. He noticed many glares pointing in Harry's direction and he couldn't help but frown. Deciding to strike some fear into the glaring students, Severus snapped, "Mr. Thomas what is an Unbreakable Vow?"

Surprised at being called upon, Dean snapped his head from Harry's direction to face his professor. He panicked as he hurried to flip to the page indicated on the chalkboard, trying to find the answer.

Severus curled his lip in disgust as he glared at his students. "Perhaps next time when you enter my classroom you will look at the board and quickly flip to the indicated page instead of wasting time by glaring at a fellow student." Resting his glare on Seamus, he snapped at the classroom, "Eyes to the front of the classroom! If I find any of you even slightly not paying attention you will be given lines to write in detention!" With one last withering glare at his students, Severus turned to the blackboard and started writing down notes. After a few moments, he turned back around to face his class. He noticed Harry had shrunk even further in his seat and looked highly uncomfortable. "Can anyone tell me what an Unbreakable Vow is?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand, eager to answer his question.

Severus glared at her and looked around for another person to answer it. When no one else raised their hands, he snapped, "No one? Fine." Turning to the board, he started jotting down notes as he said, "An Unbreakable Vow is a spell in which one being makes an oath to another. If the oath is broken then they die. Does anyone know the color of light this magic produces?"

Harry sighed softly and kept his eyes locked on the textbook. He had been skimming the page as his guardian was speaking and so, he knew the answer but he felt too nervous to give it - worried that his classmates would torment him.

Harry noticed as Hermione, once again, rose her hand to answer the question. He couldn't help but feel a little amused when Snape, once again, pretended to not see her.

The class period continued like this for the remainder of the hour - Severus would ask questions, ignore Hermione, and lecture about the topic of the Unbreakable Vow. After he assigned their assignment (two foot essay on the dangers of this vow and why it needs to be taken seriously), he used legilimency to say to Harry, _"Please come up to me before leaving the classroom."_

Harry couldn't stop himself before leaving out a huff of annoyance as he heard his guardian's voice. _Am I just going to be forced to keep talking to professors all day? Why can't this day be over already?_

Once all of his classmates were out of the classroom, Harry made his way up to his guardian's desk, keeping his eyes locked on the tabletop.

Severus eyed him closely, concerned. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Annoyed at being asked that, once again today, Harry snapped his eyes up to his guardian. "Nothing. I need to get to class." With that, Harry turned and started toward the door.

Severus glared at the retreating back of his ward and flicked his wand at the classroom door, securely locking it. "You do not have class right now, it's your free period. Try to lie to me again, Mr. Potter, and your mouth will be feeling my hand."

Harry glared at him and noticed his guardian's face turn colder. Severus growled, "Wipe that look off your face before I wipe it off for you."

Harry dropped his eyes, feeling his heart begin to race. _He's always threatening me!_

When Harry remained silent, Severus moved from behind his desk to come closer to his ward. "Tell me what is wrong, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away from him, "Why do you care?"

Severus forced himself to not growl. "Must we go over this every day?" He leveled Harry with an annoyed look. "You need to talk to me."

Harry glared at him. Immediately noticing his guardian raising his hand, Harry took a step back and dropped his eyes. "I don't need to do anything."

Severus dropped his hand, letting it smack against his leg. "I beg to differ." Noticing this tactic wasn't working, Severus took a deep breath and tried again. "Let me help you, Harry. If you tell me what is wrong, I can help."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip and looked up at him with uncertainty. "There's nothing you can do. My friends hate me. My House thinks I'm a traitor and no one will talk to me."

Severus furrowed his brow, _I could make all of their lives a living hell._ Shaking that thought from his head, Severus stared at his ward. He could tell all of this deeply bothered the boy. "Why?"

Annoyed, Harry stopped looking at the floor and raised his eyes to glare at him, "Because of you, that's why."

Taken back by Harry's answer, Severus went silent.

Annoyed that he told Snape his feelings and now the man wasn't even speaking, Harry let out an angry huff and turned back toward the classroom door. Flicking his wand at it, Harry unlocked the door and let himself out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. As he stomped down the corridor he muttered to himself, "Tell me your problems, Harry. I can help, Harry. Don't glare at me, Harry. Blah freakin' blah! He didn't even try, he gave up." Shaking his head, Harry stomped off toward the Hogwarts entrance, intent on going for a walk to cool down.

Just as he took a turn he came to a halt, hearing soft cries coming from the boy's loo. He paused, questioning whether he should go in or not. Figuring it was some homesick first year, Harry entered and looked for the source of the tears. He froze at the sight of Kendin sitting on the floor, his back pressed up against the wall and his face hidden against his knees. Frowning, Harry walked over and quietly sat down beside him, "Kendin?"

Red puffy eyes looked up at him. Harry offered him a gentle smile and grabbed a paper towel. Offering the towel to the first year, Harry watched as Kendin wiped at his tears. "What's wrong?"

Kendin sniffled and dropped his eyes to stare at the tear-stained towel. "The other students. . . Well, they're mean."

Harry frowned, "Are they bullying you?"

Kendin nodded, immediately feeling the tears return and his nose burn.

"Why are they bullying you, Kendin?" Harry questioned. He tried to keep his voice gentle, hoping to calm the boy.

Kendin's sniffles grew louder as he furiously wiped at his tear-filled eyes with the towel. "B-because they say I'm a goodie-two-shoes b-because of granddad and grandmum."

Harry frowned, "You're being bullied because you're the Headmaster's grandson?" At Kendin's nod, Harry couldn't help but feel as if that was a stupid reason. He ignored the quiet voice reminding himself that he too is being bullied due to who an adult is. "Who is bullying you?"

Sniffling, Kendin tried to get his tears under control. He scooted closer to Harry, feeling safer near him. "My dorm roommates. T-the one, Bailey, told me he'd put dye in my shampoo if I didn't give him my pillow."

Harry frowned, "Did you give it to him?"

Kendin nodded, "Yeah! Now he has two pillows and I don't even have one."

Harry sighed, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Kendin shook his head, "That would only make it worse."

Harry bit his lip and looked toward the doorway of the loo. "Well, maybe we should tell you grandmother? I'm sure she would be helpful - she's a great Head of House."

Kendin gave him a look of horror, "Are you kidding me? You know how hypocritical you're sounding? You won't have your guardian help you and I know for sure you're being bullied!"

Feeling defensive, Harry glanced at the first year and muttered, "It's different."

Kendin rolled his eyes, "Just because he's not your real father doesn't mean he can't help you all the same."

Harry went silent for a moment, thinking over what Kendin had said. After a few moments of silence, he looked at Kendin and said, "How about we make a deal?"

Curious, Kendin cracked a small smile and asked, "What deal are we going to make?"

Harry eyed him closely, waiting for his reaction, "I take you to your grandmother and you tell her everything about your roommates-"

Kendin interrupted him, "And you'll go to your guardian and tell him about your bullies?"

Harry gave a small sigh but nodded in head in agreement. "Do we have a deal?"

Kendin nodded, "Promise you won't drop me off and not follow through with your end of the deal?"

Harry smirked, "I promise." Standing from his seated spot, Harry offered Kendin his hand and helped him stand up. "Come on, I will walk you to your grandmother's office."

Kendin followed Harry, every once in a while throwing a small smile up at him. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry offered him a kind smile and nodded his head. He paused at his Transfiguration professor's office door. "You're welcome." Facing the door, Harry firmly knocked on it and waited to be allowed entrance. Kendin followed Harry into the office, slightly hiding behind him.

Minerva looked up from the summer assignments and frowned at the sight of her nervous grandson and Harry Potter. "What's wrong?"

Harry stepped to the side, forcing Kendin out from his hiding spot. He gave the boy a firm look and whispered, "We have a deal, Kendin."

Kendin gave Harry a small nod before crossing the room to stand in front of his grandmother.

Harry remained where he was for a few moments as he listened to Kendin tell her about his roommates. Once Kendin began to cry and Minerva pulled him onto her lap, Harry quietly left the room to give them privacy. He sighed deeply as he headed toward the abandoned classroom for supper. _Now I have to follow through with my end of the deal. . ._

When he entered the classroom neither Ginny or Luna were there yet and neither was the tray of food. He sighed softly and hopped up on top of one of the desks, debating about how he was going to go about keeping his side of the deal.

Hearing a commotion outside of the classroom, Harry jumped off the desk and peeked out into the hallway. Just as he was about to duck back inside the room, he felt two sets of hands take hold of him and pull him out into the corridor. He found himself facing Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. Harry sighed softly, _Just when I think the day can't get worse. . ._

Draco curled a lip at him and growled, "I've been waiting to get my hands on you, Potter. Who do you think you are? You can't just come in and take our Head of House away from us. You're not even a Slytherin!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm getting real sick and tired of everyone being bloody stupid. Do you think I had a choice in my guardian?"

Goyle crossed his arms, "We don't care."

Just as Harry was about to snap back at him he felt Crabbe shove him against the stone wall. He winced as the back of his head met the stone. He could feel the boy lifting him against the wall, his trainers no longer touching the corridor floor.

Crabbe leaned in and snarled, spittle landing on Harry's face, "You'll put an end to this! We Slytherins don't have a lot and you're not going to steal what we do have!" As Harry was about to answer back, he felt Crabbe shove him harder against the wall, his head bouncing back and hitting the stone again, he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"What is going on here?!" Severus bellowed as he rushed down the corridor. Taking hold of Crabbe by the back of his school robes, Severus ripped him away from Harry.

Harry fell to the floor and forced himself to not reach back and touch his burning head. He watched as Snape held Crabbe in a tight grip and yelled at him about how he was going to be calling home to his father. After a couple more minutes of yelling, the three Slytherins ran off to the Great Hall, desperate to escape their livid Head.

Turning to look at his ward, Severus swept over to him and knelt down. It was obvious the boy was in pain and so he flicked his wand to run a diagnostic. He frowned as he read the results. Using gentle hands, Severus tilted Harry's hand forward and inspected the cut on the back of Harry's head. "What happened?"

Harry winced at the anger in his guardian's voice. _Is he mad at me?_

Seeing the uncertainty on his ward's face, Severus sighed and stood from his kneeling position. Without really thinking about it, Severus reached down and lifted Harry up into a standing position. "Come, we are going to the Infirmary. You need to get your head looked at."

Harry silently followed his guardian down the corridor. _Is he mad at me or is he mad that I got hurt._ After a few moments of dreadful silence, Harry whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

Severus halted and frowned at him, "No. I am mad at your attackers and I assure you, there will be consequences for them." Walking again, Severus continued to speak. "What happened?"

Harry let out a small sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "I heard talking in the corridor so I thought it might be Ginny and Luna so I looked out and they pulled me into the corridor."

Severus frowned, "And why did they attack you?"

Harry dropped his eyes and remained silent.

Severus stopped walking again and grabbed Harry's chin. He forced him to look at him. "Why did they attack you? It is a simple question and I expect an answer, Harry James."

Harry tried to look away again only to feel Snape's grip tighten on his chin. "T-they said I was stealing you away from the Slytherins."

Severus furrowed his brow, _That makes no sense. Why are students so bloody stupid?_ Walking again, Severus took the last turn that leads to the infirmary. "I will deal with it," he muttered.

Harry shivered at the deadly tone his guardian used. _It feels good to not have that tone directed at me for once. . ._

Entering the infirmary, Severus took hold of Harry's forearm and pulled him to a cot. Giving him a firm look, Severus said in a threatening tone, "Do not move." With that, he left Harry to find Poppy.

Harry sighed as he watched his guardian disappear into the office. _It kind of feels good that he's acting like this. . . It's almost as if he truly cares like the Snape in my dreams._

Severus returned moments later with Poppy in tow. He sat down in the chair next to Harry's cot and watched as his colleague gently handled Harry's wound. He knew he was being protective of his ward but he didn't care. _I am his guardian. This is my job._

Poppy tutted as she grabbed a potion and started rubbing it into the small cut on Harry's head. "Your guardian told me what happened, Mr. Potter. Besides your head, does anything else hurt?"

Harry winced slightly as the potion stung his cut. "No," he whispered. He immediately felt his guardian's eyes on him and he glanced in his direction.

Severus leveled him with a firm look, "And you would say something if you hurt elsewhere?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before saying, "Of course."

Severus gave him a disbelieving look but went silent. He watched as his colleague put the finishing touches on his ward's wound. "Will he need anything?"

Moving to the cabinet to grab a pain relieving potion, she returned to the side of the cot and answered Severus. "I promise, Severus, your ward will be perfectly fine." Knowing Harry well enough to not bother getting Harry to drink the potion by himself, Poppy spelled the pain potion into the boy's stomach. "He is good to go now, Severus."

Severus nodded and stood, "Thank you, Poppy." Glancing at Harry, he commanded him, "Come."

Knowing better than to linger, Harry got off the cot and hurried after his guardian.

"I will have supper be delivered to our quarters. I believe we have a long discussion ahead of us," Severus informed him as he closed the infirmary doors behind them.

Harry felt his stomach flip, "But Ginny and Luna will be waiting for me."

Severus flicked his wand and kept walking. "They can have supper without you tonight."

Harry frowned, confused. "What did you just do?"

Glancing at his ward, Severus forced himself not to roll his eyes. "I ordered their food to be delivered."

Harry gaped at him for a moment. "So you're the one who's been ordering our food?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Did you think I trusted the three of you to order your own food? I refuse to deal with sugar-high students."

Harry couldn't help but smile. _This feels good. He makes sure we have food and he even took care of me when Crabbe cut my head. He does truly care, doesn't he?_

They continued walking in silence until they reached the quarters. Severus led them into the kitchen and flicked his wand again, ordering their food. He motioned for Harry to sit down and then he too took a seat. He watched Harry closely for a few moments before saying, "We need to talk about what has been going on with your peers."

Harry frowned softly at the concerned look evident on his guardian's face. "Why?" Harry ignored the little voice in his head telling him that now would be the perfect time to follow through with his end of the deal to Kendin.

Severus sighed, "Because I am your guardian and, as you should remember, I know what it feels like to be bullied."

Harry forced himself to not roll his eyes. "I can handle this myself." He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. _I never needed a guardian to stand up for me before while being bullied. I'm sixteen, I don't need help now._ He paused in his thinking and then thought, _But at the same time, it felt really good when he just flipped out on Crabbe and took care of me._

Severus gave him a dry look, "Oh yes. I'm sure you can handle the situation yourself. My concerns are whether you can do so without physical means."

Harry dropped his eyes to the tabletop and admitted, "I just don't understand how anyone could help."

Severus eyed him closely, "I'm sure you did not receive a lot of help from your aunt and uncle but you need to learn how to trust adults more."

Harry sighed and fell silent.

Severus continued, "Besides my Slytherins, who has been bullying you?"

Harry felt his heart drop a little. _Am I seriously going to tattle like a baby?_ He pushed these thoughts away as he looked at his guardian. _He won't drop this until I tell him anyway._ With this in mind, Harry admitted, "So far, everyone besides Ginny, Luna and Kendin."

Severus immediately felt his blood boil. _He's being bullied because of my guardianship of him. Would've it been better if I had never taken it?_ Severus shook this thought away, "I will inform the staff." Seeing Harry's pink cheeks, Severus sighed softly, "The more professors who know about you being bullied, the better. They will be able to put an end to it if they see it."

Harry couldn't stop himself before rolling his eyes, "Won't this just make everything worse?"

Severus could see where the boy's concerns were coming from. "If done correctly, no one will know you spoke up about being bullied. The professors understand this, Harry. Again, you need to trust the adults."

Harry gave a small nod and watched as their supper appeared on the table.

They ate supper in silence and once the food disappeared, Severus said, "I know you might not like this but I feel as if it would be best if you stayed in these quarters until everything settles down with your classmates."

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he knew the man was right. He gave a small nod of his head in understanding.

Relieved that the boy hadn't fought him over it, Severus tapped his wand on the table and the summer assignments appeared in front of him. "I want you to get your homework and start it. You will be in bed at 9."

Harry frowned, "What if I don't have any homework?"

Severus glanced up from the essay in front of him. He leveled Harry with a stern look, "I already told you that I would be finding out your homework assignments from your professors, Harry. Do not test me."

Deciding not to push, Harry stood and retrieved his bag to work on his homework.

Severus watched Harry for a few moments as the boy started his homework. With a satisfied nod, Severus bent his head and continued his grading.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Savoren.**


	13. Attention Seeking

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Attention Seeking**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I truly appreciated them :)**

 **I am trying to update my stories once a week. The only one I forsee having an issue with is Every Rose Has A Thorn and that's just because I have writer's block for it (that'll fade, hopefully soon). If anyone has any idea for Every Rose, let me know :)**

 **You don't have to worry about me getting writer's block with this story or It Takes Patience because I have the entire story line outlines in a notebook. Once I update this one I am going to start the next chapter for It Takes Patience. I'm just going to keep bouncing back and forth between the two. Again, if any of you have ideas for Every Rose, let me know 3**

 **Thanks,**

 **Savoren.**

 **Note: Most of this chapter is in Severus' P.O.V (all except the beginning).**

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Harry yawned loudly and rolled on his side to look at the clock hanging from the wall. He frowned with confusion when he noticed breakfast had already started in the Great Hall.

Slowly sitting up, Harry stretched out his arms and glanced at the clock again, not trusting the actual time. _Why didn't Snape come to wake me? I didn't bother to set the alarm last night since he's always buggin' me before it goes off anyway._ He crawled out of bed and pulled out a clean set of school robes. As he changed he stared at the bedroom door with a worried look. _Why didn't he pound on the door and threaten to pour water on me? He always does that. . ._

Hurrying to tie his Gryffindor tie, Harry slipped his trainers on and hurried to the loo. He brushed his teeth quickly and splashed water on his face. He couldn't help but worry, _I must've been sleeping so hard and didn't react to his pounding. He's probably so angry!_ With that thought in mind, Harry hurried out of the loo and practically ran to the kitchen, his heart racing in his chest. He froze in the doorway when he noticed the empty kitchen. The Daily Prophet wasn't even on the table!

With a hard frown, Harry backed out of the kitchen and headed for the door, grabbing his pack on the way out. _Merlin, he's gonna kill me. I bet he gave up and went to the Great Hall without me._ With thousands of worried thoughts running through his head, Harry ran through the corridors until he reached the Great Hall doors. He quietly opened the one door and peeked in. His frown and worry grew as he noticed his guardian's empty seat at the Head Table. _Where is he? Why did he leave?_ He closed the door and headed toward the castle doors. _Did he finally give up and decide he doesn't want to be my guardian anymore?_

With that depressing thought in his head, Harry stepped outside and ran down the stone path. He noticed Hagrid tending his garden and sprinted in that direction. _I wonder when he got back?_ He forced himself to stop thinking about Snape as he approached Hagrid.

Hagrid had noticed Harry coming and greeted him with a broad grin, "'ello, 'arry! 'Ow ya doin' this mornin'? Finish breakfast early, eh?"

Harry played along, "Yeah. . ." Changing the subject, Harry asked, "How was your trip?"

Hagrid ushered Harry into the hut and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Death Eaters already got to em, 'arry. They're already on the Dark side. I didn't stay long or they woulda killed me." Not knowing what all Albus was okay with Harry knowing, Hagrid changed the subject back to Harry. "How was yer first day of classes?"

Harry sighed and looked away from him. "Sucked."

Hagrid frowned. "Why? Ya love school!"

Harry shook his head, "Everyone hates me except Luna and Ginny. They hate me because of Snape!"

Hagrid gave a hard shake of his head, "That's barmy! Not even Ron and Hermione?" At Harry's head shake, Hagrid glared off into the distance. "They'll realize they're being bonkers and come back, 'arry."

Harry shrugged and let out a deep, sad sigh. "Hagrid, you didn't by any chance see Snape this morning, did you?"

Looking back at Harry, Hagrid nodded. "As a matter of fact, I did! 'E was in the 'eadmaster's office when I returned this mornin'."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, "Do you know where he went?"

Again, Hagrid nodded. "I over'eard em talkin' about bein' summoned, I did."

Harry immediately felt like kicking himself. _Why didn't I think of that? Why did I immediately start feeling bad for myself?_

Hagrid frowned, "Didn't 'e leave ya a note sayin' where 'e went?"

That reignited Harry's anger. He shook his head, an annoyed look plastered on his face. "No! I woke up and he wasn't there!"

Hagrid heard the hurt in the boy's voice, "I'm sorry, 'arry. 'E'll surely be 'ome soon." Looking toward the clock on his fireplace mantle, Hagrid patted Harry's arm in a comforting way and said, "Breakfast is endin'. Ya better get movin' so yer not late ta class."

Harry gave a small nod and left without question. When he closed the hut door behind him though, he glanced at the castle and gave a shake of his head. _I'm not going to class today. If he can make me feel like he abandoned me then I don't have to do anything he expects of me!_

With that thought in mind, Harry headed toward the owlery to talk with Hedwig.

* * *

Severus stayed in his bowing position, waiting for permission to be allowed to straighten.

Voldemort sat back down in his seat and motioned for Severus to stand. He knew Severus couldn't see his motions and so, he said in a silky voice, "Rise, my loyal follower." When his eyes latched onto Severus' onyx ones he dove in.

Knowing better than to force him out of his head, Severus locked away any memories that could hurt the Order and willingly brought up memories of Harry throughout the past week. He could feel the Dark Lord's sickening smile as a memory of him punishing his ward popped up.

Satisfied by what he saw, Voldemort withdrew from Severus' head. "I see the boy has been a little shit. Is he always such a brat?"

Bellatrix giggled beside Severus and said, "He's a teenager, my Lord. Of course he's a brat."

Severus inclined his head slightly to agree with Bellatrix. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort twitched his lips into a smirk, "It's good to see that you are capable of handling him."

Severus gave another small nod of his head, not sure where this conversation was heading.

Voldemort clapped his hands. His smirk grew when he saw a few of his followers jump. He turned his attention back to Severus and leaned in closer. He kept his excitement hidden to the best of his attempts and said, "You are going to adopt the brat."

Shocked, Severus forced himself to not let down his barrier. "Pardon, my Lord?"

Voldemort nodded eagerly, "Yes. You are going to adopt the boy."

Severus eyed Voldemort with confusion and slight concern, Part of him wanted to ask what the reason for doing so would be but he also knew better than to question the Dark Lord's demands.

Voldemort continued, seeing the curiosity in his follower's eyes. "I want to destroy Potter inside and out!"

Severus finally frowned, "My lord, Potter and I. . . We are not on those terms yet. I am not his father."

Unamused, Voldemort grumbled, "Not yet you aren't, After the adoption, you _will_ be his father. The boy will grow to love you."

Severus felt relieved when Bellatrix asked the question he was too nervous to verbally ask. "What is the purpose of him adopting the brat?" Bellatrix questioned, eager to know every detail.

Voldemort only leveled her with an annoyed look but he answered her question. "Severus will become Potter's father. Potter will come to love him. Severus will betray him. Potter will die, by my hands, staring at the man whom he grew to love. It will be the greatest betrayal! Not only will Potter die by my hands but I will break his heart as well!"

Severus couldn't help but sigh. "My Lord, he still highly dislikes me - he is not going to want me to adopt him."

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily, "From what I witnessed through your memories the boy seems to be starting to accept your position! Give it a few more weeks and the boy will be eager to become your son."

Severus forced himself to not roll his eyes. _I highly doubt that._

Voldemort continued, "I expect you to start acting more like a father to the boy, Severus. If you let me down, I will kill you." He eyed Severus for good measure before saying, "Speed up the relationship."

Severus gave a small incline of his head and bowed low, hoping he would be dismissed.

Voldemort waved him off, "You're dismissed. When I summon you next time I expect to see a great change in your relationship with the boy."

Severus hurried to leave the room. _He wants us to form that kind of relationship after years of hating each other? Has he gone bonkers? That kind of relationship is built after years - not weeks!_ Being distracted from his internal struggle, he didn't notice Narcissa until it was too late. He let out a deep sigh as she stepped in front of him, blocking him from the apparation room.

Severus leveled her with an annoyed look, "What do you want, Narcissa? I have a ward to return to."

She ignored his tone and asked, "How is Draco? Is he figuring out his mission? Has he found a way to kill Dumbledore yet?"

Severus stopped her by raising his hand for silence. "He seems confused and frustrated. No, he has not found a way to kill him yet."

"Will you help him?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

Severus pursed his lips with annoyance, "No."

Her heart dropped, "B-but he's your godson. Surely you don't want the Dark Lord mad at your godson?"

Severus huffed slightly, "We have already had this conversation, Narcissa. Your son chose to become a follower and now he must complete the mission on his own."

She tried again, "But he's your godson. . ."

Severus glared at her and snapped, "Not anymore." Before she could say anything else, Severus pushed her to the side and entered the apparation room, eager to leave.

When he reached the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds, he strode forward - his black robe billowing in the air behind him. _Harry is never going to let me adopt me (not like he would have a choice in the matter). I just don't see him loving me how the Dark Lord wants him to._ At the sight of Albus walking toward him, Severus froze. _What on earth?_ Sighing, Severus met him halfway.

Albus started speaking before Severus could even try. "How was the meeting with Voldemort?"

Severus tried not to flinch at the name. "He wants me to adopt the boy."

Albus' eyes sparkled furiously, "Oh, does he?"

Severus nodded, frowning slightly at Albus' look of enjoyment. "Yes. He wants me to adopt him so that the boy can feel heartbreak and betrayal."

Albus gave a small nod, "I figured as much." He paused, eyeing Severus closely. "As I have said before, it is in our best interest to follow his lead at the moment. Adopt him but do so slowly." At Severus' nod of acceptance, Albus said, "Speaking of your ward, he missed breakfast this morning and has been reported absent from both classes so far."

Hearing that, Severus immediately became angry. "I should not have to escort him to class - he's sixteen years old for Merlin's sake."

Albus gave a small nod of his head, "He is seeking your attention, Severus."

Rolling his eyes, Severus muttered darkly, "Well he has yet to receive any positive attention by doing so!"

Sighing softly, Albus explained in a gentle voice, "I do not think he really cares whether the attention he is receiving is positive or negative - he just wants the attention from you."

Growling softly, Severus glared off into the distance, "Oh I'll give him attention then!"

Not really sure what Severus meant by that, Albus said, "You just need to get the boy under control, Severus. I have heard reports of his attitude and how he seems distant and uncaring about school. Perhaps you should take him home for the weekend and spend some quality time together? He will not open up to anyone but you're his guardian, surely you can get him to get his act together."

Severus rolled his eyes, "And you think he will open up to me?"

Albus nodded, "He has already made progress in telling you his feelings. I'm sure, if given the opportunity, he will at least try to open up to you."

Severus gave a small nod and glared around the castle grounds, wondering where his delinquent ward might be. His eyes locked on Hagrid's hut for a moment before he said to Albus, "I will see what I can do." With that, Severus stomped off in the direction of the hut.

After being unsuccessful with finding Harry at Hagrid's, Severus pulled out his wand and used the Point-Me spell. He followed the tugs of his wand until he came to the owlery. As soon as he entered the disgusting tower he noticed Harry sitting in a window with Hedwig perched on his knee.

Not wanting to frighten the boy and have him fall off the window ledge, Severus cleared his throat to catch Harry's attention.

Harry looked up in surprise and, seeing his guardian, immediately started to glare at the intruder.

Seeing the boy's glare only made Severus angrier. "Get down from there this instant, Harry James!" _If he wants to act like a child I will treat him like one!_

Harry felt his throat start to fall into his stomach and his glare immediately slipped off his face. He slowly gave Hedwig one last pet before letting her fly off to a different ledge. He sighed deeply and slid himself off the ledge. _How come he can make me feel like complete shit just by using my middle name?_

Severus closed the gap between them in an instant. Roughly turning him to the side, he landed three hard smacks against his trouser covered bottom. "What possessed you to believe that you could get away with skipping, not only breakfast, but your first two classes of the day?" When Harry remained silent, Severus landed a harder smack against the boy's backside. Hearing him quietly whimper, Severus turned him back around and gripped his chin. He demanded, "Answer me!"

Feeling his nose start to burn and his throat tighten, Harry tried to look away from him. He knew the threatening tears weren't from pain but from shame. "You left me!"

Severus forced himself not to growl in anger. "That is NOT an excuse for your behavior! You wanted attention and now you have it; you're grounded! While not in the loo, sleeping or in class you will be with me! You wanted my attention and now you will have my undivided attention! You are sixteen years old, Harry James! You need to start acting your age. I shouldn't have to hold you hand and constantly make sure you are doing what you're supposed to be doing!" _Was he never allowed to act this way growing up? Is he acting like this because he feels secure around me? Is that why he's doing this?_

Pissed, Harry pulled his chin free from his guardian's bony fingers and took a defensive step back. "You didn't tell me where you went! Everyone leaves me!"

Severus was just about to close the gap between them again when he heard Harry's last sentence. He froze and eyed the boy closely. "I am an adult. It is not my job to tell you where I am. It's your job to tell me where _you_ are." He paused again, noticing the insecurity on Harry's face. "What did you mean by, everyone leaves you?" _Have I become a constant in his life already? Was he afraid I left him?_ Noticing Harry was about to try to leave the owlery, Severus easily stopped him. When his eyes latched onto Harry's tear-filled emerald eyes, his heart couldn't help but clench as memories of Lily danced into his mind.

Harry felt ashamed as more tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He angrily blinked and tried to look away from his guardian again. Trying to find it in him to explain his feelings, Harry said in a quiet, timid voice, "Y-you're always there in the morning." Shaking his head, Harry felt stupid but he tried to keep going. "The newspaper and kitchen. . ."

Severus waited to see if Harry would keep talking before finally responding, "And you thought I abandoned you?" Just seeing Harry's cheeks flame with embarrassment answered his question. "There will be days where I will not have time to sit at the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet, Harry. I just assumed that you would be fine without me being there in the morning." He waited patiently for Harry to say something but when he didn't, Severus continued, hardening his voice a little, "My disappearance does not warrant your actions though, Harry. You missed breakfast and your morning classes - those actions are unacceptable." Shaking his head, Severus once again noted the insecurity in the boy. _He may be sixteen but he surely isn't emotionally sixteen. . . What did his relatives do to him?_

After a few more moments of just studying Harry's face, Severus finally said, "I will not leave again without leaving a note on the table, Harry. I'm not going to just up and abandon you. . ." He fought off his uncomfortable feels as he watched Harry's eyes fill with tears again. "I didn't know you cared this much."

Harry stayed silent, moving his eyes to Hedwig.

Severus sighed, accepting Harry's silence. "Alright. Come on, let's go to lunch. You need to eat a filling, healthy meal since you missed breakfast."

Harry slowly followed his guardian out of the owlery, "May I go to the classroom?"

Severus paused on the steps to turn and give Harry a raised eyebrow, "Do you think being grounded consists of that?"

Harry sighed and followed him down the stairs. _I've never been grounded before, how am I supposed to know everything?_ Not sure if he was allowed to ask questions or not, Harry threw caution to the wind and said, "Please don't make me eat in the Great Hall. . . I don't particularly feel like being glared at."

Severus gave a small nod and headed inside the castle. "We will take our meal in the quarters." He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a look of relief flash over Harry's face.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. This was my first time trying to make most of the story in Severus' P.O.V.**

 **Savoren.**


	14. To be Grounded and Acceptance

**Chapter Fourteen: To Be Grounded and Acceptance**

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I lost my dad and it made me get out of the swing. I figured if I don't start trying to write again, who knew when it'd be before I finally updated. I reread the story though and figured out how I wanted to write this next chapter. Currently writing is hard for me - I love writing but I hurt.**

 **When you get depressed you can't help but lose interest in things you used to love.**

 **Don't take your family for granted - you never know when their day will come.**

 **Savoren.**

Harry fidgeted in his seat for the umpteenth time as he rolled a pea around with his spoon. He chanced a glance up at his guardian and, noticing the look of deep concentration painted on his face, Harry dropped his eyes back down to his plate. _I wonder what he's thinking? Is he still incredibly mad at me? Will I always be a disappointment to him? I've never been grounded before - does it mean that he'll always be a little angry at me? Why couldn't he just lock me in a room for a bit or take away a meal? Come to think of it, why didn't he just smack me instead? I thought for sure I'd be in for it when he found me earlier. Why didn't he? Is a grounding worse than a spanking? Maybe I should ask him what the terms of a grounding is. If I don't, am I going to walk on eggshells until the punishment is over? When will it be over, anyway?_

Hearing another blasted sigh escape his ward's mouth, Severus threw him an annoyed look. _This might possibly be the quietest meal I've ever had with him - it's kind of nice. However, with that look on his face, I can't help but wonder what the little brat is plotting in that head of his. . . Why wasn't he put in Slytherin? He shows enough of the traits, after all._ Severus mentally shook his head, forcing his thoughts back to the problem at hand. _I'm going to eventually adopt him. Someday he is going to legally be my son - how do I feel about that? How will he feel about that?_ Severus sighed softly, feeling depressingly defeated.

Harry standing from the table caught his attention and he quickly leveled the boy with a dangerous look. "Did I say that you were dismissed?"

Hearing the tone, Harry immediately froze, staring at his guardian with confusion in his emerald eyes. "Um. . . No?" He studied his guardian's face, worried and curious as to what was happening at that exact moment. _Has it always been a rule that I've had to wait to be dismissed? Am I missing something?_

Severus forced himself to not lock his jaw. "Why is that a question and not a statement, Harry? Did I, or did I not, dismiss you from the table?"

A spark of annoyance immediately caught fire within him. _Why is he being such an asshole?_ Trying to keep the attitude out of his tone, Harry answered him. "No, you didn't dismiss me." At his guardian's hard look Harry quickly muttered, "Sir."

Snapping his long, bony fingers, Severus growled, "Then sit your backside on that chair."

Clenching his jaw, Harry forced himself to keep silent as he jerked the chair back out and flopped down. He tried to keep his huff inside himself as he crossed his arms and glared at his empty plate.

After watching his ward's display, Severus felt his hand twitch. "Drop the attitude before I drop it for you, young man."

Hearing the dangerous tone of his guardian's voice, Harry gulped a little and adjusted his position on the chair. He kept his eyes locked on his plate, not knowing what his guardian's face would look like if he chanced a glance. "I didn't know I had to be dismissed."

Severus forced himself to not roll his eyes. "You know we have rules, Mr. Potter."

 _Oh so it's Mr. Potter again? What the hell is his problem?_ Harry snapped his eyes up and glared at him, "Oh yeah?"

Severus felt taken back by the anger radiating in his ward's eyes. "Do not push me, Harry James. You need to think before you open that mouth of yours again."

Harry's jaw popped in annoyance. "Oh so now it's Harry when A SECOND AGO IT WAS FLIPPING MR. POTTER?" Breathing heavy, Harry tried to force himself to calm down. He hadn't noticed he was yelling until it was too late.

Severus forced himself to remain calm. _I didn't even notice I called him Mr. Potter - it clearly upset him._ Severus fidgeted a little in his seat for a split second and let out a deep, calming breath. "Please close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Once you are calmed down, open them."

Harry gave him a withering glare but followed his directions. After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally opened his eyes. He kept his eyes lowered though, not trusting that if he looked at his guardian, he wouldn't get yelled at.

Seeing Harry's eyes open, Severus said, "I apologize for calling you Mr. Potter, Harry. I will be honest with you, I did not even notice it until you said about it."

Harry gave a tiny little nod and finally looked up from his empty plate. "I know we have rules but I didn't know that was one of them."

Severus let out a tiny sigh. "We have gone over the rules multiple times, Harry. Even if you couldn't remember if that was an actual rule or not, waiting to be dismissed from the table is respectful."

Harry gave another small nod of his head and remained silent.

Severus studied his ward's face for a few moments before asking, "What else is going on in that head of yours?"

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip for a second before chancing another glance at his guardian. "I've never been grounded before."

This statement took Severus by surprise. "I thought your aunt and uncle used to ground you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away, "I'm not entirely sure but I'm pretty positive that the "grounding" they'd give me isn't going to be the same as the grounding you're giving me."

Severus frowned softly at that, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Harry stayed silent, debating whether to tell him or not. "Well. . . For starters you're letting me eat at the table with you - an actual full meal, at that! Plus you haven't put locks on my bedroom. . ." Harry fell silent, worried that he shouldn't have told his guardian that. _What if he decides to start that? I hated being locked in a room - it was scary._

Severus studied his ward's face for several seconds, _They withheld meals and locked him in a room? I'm going to have to mention this to Albus._ "Well, first of all, that was very wrong of them. Do you know that?" At Harry's fidgety nod, Severus continued. "I will never withhold food from you, Harry. The only food I would ever withhold is dessert or candy. I will also never lock you in a room. I have no problems with sending you to your room but the door will never be locked." He stopped talking for a moment, instead, focusing on Harry's uncomfortable expression on his face. "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, still refusing to look at him. "Then what is your grounding like?"

Severus sat up a little straighter in his seat, wanting to kick himself for not going over this earlier. _Why didn't I think about telling him the terms?_ "During your grounding you will be here or at class. You will not be spending time with your friends and all meals will be taken here since I'm sure you wouldn't want to eat up at the head table with me." He chuckled at Harry's horrified look. "During typical groundings there is an early bedtime - yours will be at 9 unless you have detention, then your bedtime will be as soon as you return from the detention. I will advice you to not get a detention while grounded though, as it will not fare well for your backside."

Harry tried not to blush at that, _I should be used to the threats of a spanking. I think it's his favorite thing to threaten me with._

Severus nodded to himself, "Do you have any questions?" At Harry's head shake, Severus changed the subject, "This weekend we will be going home. I think a little time away from the castle will do you good."

 _Home._ Harry smiled softly and nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Once lunch is over you will be attending _all_ of your classes. If I am told that you skipped, you will find yourself in quite a lot of trouble." Seeing Harry's blush, he leveled him with a serious look.

Feeling like his cheeks were on fire, Harry gave a quick nod of his head. "I know. I am sorry, though, for skipping. I know I shouldn't have. . ."

Severus nodded, "I know you are. However, once you do the crime, you have to do the time." He smirked as he watched Harry's cheeks brighten. "After your last class I will escort you to your professors' offices to gather all the work you missed today and to explain to them why you missed their class."

Harry blushed fiercely again and leveled Severus will a look of complete betrayal. "You've got to be joking! Why do I have to tell them? Why can't we just keep it between us?"

Severus sighed, "Your professors need a reason for your absence, Harry. You know that."

Harry grumbled something under his breath before saying, "Fine."

Choosing to let it go, Severus flicked his wand and cleared the table of their plates. "Lunch is ending, Harry. Come, I will escort you to Transfiguration." He stood from his seat and let out a small, satisfied sigh. _The day is halfway over, thank Merlin._

Harry interrupted his moment of contentedness by leaving out an annoyed huff. He knew better than to make eye-contact as he muttered, "I don't need you to escort me anywhere."

Severus rolled his eyes and tried to keep the sneer off his face. "Oh yes, because you proved that this morning. Until I regain my trust in you, someone will escort you to all of your classes, Harry. Either I will escort you to your class or I can contact Professor McGonagall and have her meet me so I can hand you off to her."

Harry clenched his jaw and stood from the table. He kept his mouth shut as he grabbed his pack and threw it over his shoulder. As he turned to face the door his emerald eyes locked with his guardian's steely ones. He couldn't help but leave out a shiver and drop his eyes to the ground.

Severus closed the small distance between them in a single stride. Gripping Harry's chin, Severus forced Harry to look up at him. "You have been in enough trouble today, Harry James. Do _not_ push me further or your backside _will_ regret it. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Once Harry gave a quick nod of his head and said a quiet yes, Severus let go of his chin and took a step away.

Readjusting the strap of his pack, Harry awkwardly shifted his weight between his feet. He forced himself to speak in a respectful tone, "How long do I have to do this?"

Severus frowned, "Do what? Listen to me? Follow my directions?" He leveled him with a daring look.

Leaving out an annoyed huff, Harry shook his head. "No! How long do I have to be grounded?"

Severus froze for a second, realizing he hadn't thought of that. Saving himself, Severus answered with, "That is to be determined."

Harry groaned softly, feeling like he would be grounded for the entire school year. "Be determined by what?"

Severus forced himself to not roll his eyes. _Honestly shouldn't that answer be obvious?_ "By your behavior, Harry James! If you can behave and prove to me that I can trust you to not skip classes, your grounding will come to an end."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip and readjusted his weight again. "But. . ." He stopped himself, leaving out a small sigh and dropped his eyes.

Severus' curiosity perked but he leveled the teenager with narrowed eyes, "What?"

Harry gave a shrug of his shoulders as he looked anywhere but at his guardian, "I want to have my meals with Ginny. . . And Luna."

Severus frowned. He could definitely understand where the boy was coming from but, at the same time, a guardian's job isn't to be the ward's friend. "I guess you should have thought that through then, Harry. A grounding has no room for time with friends."

Harry couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped between his lips and he dropped his eyes, once again. "Fine."

With that, Severus headed for the door and held it open for his ward. "Do you have everything you need?" At Harry's mumbled yes, Severus closed and locked the door behind them. Their walk to the Transfiguration classroom was silent and, honestly, a little comfortable: Harry lost in his thoughts about the grounding and Severus lost in his thoughts about the Dursleys. When they arrived to the classroom, Severus pulled Harry to the side and watched as his classmates filed into the classroom. "Professor McGonagall has a grading period after this class is over and she has already agreed to escort you to my classroom. I expect to hear about no problems, am I understood?" He leveled him with a daring look.

Harry huffed and looked away to watch Ron and Hermione enter the Transfiguration classroom. His heart dropped a little at the deadly look thrown at him by Ron. "Why can't I just walk to Potions alone? I trust that you'll come hunt me down if I don't arrive at a timely manner."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his ward, "You're right, I would hunt you down. However, that changes nothing, Harry. I already explained this to you. During your grounding, you will not be alone. I will have an escort for you for each class - whether that escort be me, another professor or an elf. Until you can prove yourself, this is how it will be."

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned and headed for the classroom, "Whatever. I need to get in there and you need to get to class."

Reaching out, Severus stopped the boy by grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Holding him close, Severus growled in the boy's ear, "You are begging for a red backside, aren't you?"

Blushing deeply, Harry glanced around to make sure none of the students had heard his guardian's threat. He tried to pull away from him, his embarrassment making him feel nauseous. "Leave me go," he whispered back. His embarrassment only grew as he felt hot tears of frustration appearing in his eyes.

Keeping a tight hold on his ward, Severus snapped quietly, "I will gladly be late to class if you need a lesson over my lap, Harry James. Drop your attitude and tone or you'll wish you can spend your class period standing. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" At Harry's nod, Severus gave a glance around the hall and, seeing it empty, let the boy go. He sent Harry hurrying to the classroom door with a hard smack to his backside.

Yelping out in surprise, Harry hurried to the door and forced himself to not rub the sting out of his backside. At the door, he turned and gave his guardian a small glare.

Pointing a firm finger at the boy, Severus warned, "Get in there and behave yourself or there will be plenty more where that came from." Severus sighed softly as he watched the boy hurry into the classroom. _He's going to be the death of me._ Turning, he headed to the dungeons, knowing full-well he was going to be late.

In the classroom Harry hurried to the back of the room and sunk in his seat, wishing to disappear. _Why am I testing him so much? It's only going to be bad for me. I swear he's threatened me at least twenty times today. If I'm not careful those threats will turn into actions. I'm being such a brat to him._

"Mr. Potter, please pay attention," Minerva's voice came from the front of the room.

Blushing softly, Harry sat up straighter in his seat and gave her his undivided attention. Noticing page numbers on the blackboard, he pulled out his textbook and hurried to find the right page. For the remainder of the class period Harry tried his best to keep any and all attention off of himself, he didn't even raise his hand to answer any questions.

The fight to not yawn was lost by the end of the class period, his eyes felt as if they would close at any second and take him to dreamland. When the bell finally rang, he let out a sigh of relief and stood to stretch. _He would definitely give me a rude awakening if I fall asleep in his class._ Patting his cheeks, Harry tried his best to shake the sleepiness from his body.

Minerva watched the boy from where she stood at the front of the classroom. Once most of the students had filed out of the room, Minerva motioned for Harry to follow her.

The walk down the corridor was awkward and silent until Minerva asked, "What time did you get to bed last night, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushed softly, realizing she had noticed his yawns. "Um, at a decent time, ma'am."

Minerva leveled him with a look of disbelief and said, "Perhaps you should go to bed earlier tonight - it will do your body good."

Harry forced himself to not roll his eyes. "Oh, trust me, I'll be going to bed early. . ."

Minerva couldn't help but crack a tiny smile, "Just try to stay on your best behavior and do not test him. If you listen to him I'm sure the grounding won't last too long, Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed fiercely and continued to walk in silence.

Noticing Harry's blush, Minerva slowed her pace. Keeping her voice gentle, Minerva said, "I know all of these changes are rough, Harry, but you are going to be okay. Severus is only doing what he thinks is best for you."

Instead of replying, Harry gave a small nod of his head. A feeling of relief rushed over him as the defense classroom door appeared in his line of vision. "Thank you for walking me to class, Professor."

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter." She opened the classroom door and waited for Harry to enter the whole way. Just as she was about to close the door she noticed Severus nod at her in thanks.

Harry hurried to the back of the classroom and took a seat. He could feel his guardian's eyes on him but he kept his head down, refusing to look up at him.

Severus could see the exhaustion on the boy's face from his desk. He couldn't help but frown though, _He shouldn't be tired - he went to bed at a decent hour._ He mentally shook his head as he watched the last of his students file into the classroom, late. He leveled the two Gryffindors with a dangerous glare, "Ten points from Gryffindor, each." Turning to face the chalk board, Severus immediately started writing. "Turn to page 638 and start reading the chapter. Once finished you will write a two foot essay on what you have learned. Tomorrow we will practice, today you will learn the background and basics." Turning back around, he leveled his class with a firm look and snapped, "Start now." He smirked as he watched the students jump to action, hurrying so he wouldn't take any more points. His eyes moved from the frantic students to Harry's sloth-like ones. He let out a soft sigh and made a bee-line towards his ward. Once standing beside him, he waited for Harry to look up at him before whispering, "Are you ill?"

Harry felt a little taken back by the concerned look on his guardian's face. He gave a tiny shake of his head as he finished flipping to the indicated page.

Realizing the boy wasn't going to speak, Severus knelt down a little and whispered, "What is wrong?"

Harry sighed, nervously looking around himself. He noticed curious eyes on himself and the professor. He nibbled on his bottom lip before shaking his head again. "I'm fine," he whispered, barely loud enough for Severus to hear.

Severus frowned, not believing him. With a flick of his wand, he quickly performed a diagnostic on the boy. When the paper only had exhaustion as the reasoning, Severus couldn't help but frown. "Why are you tired?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's been a long day?" _Why is he asking me these questions? I need to do the assignment so people stop staring at me! Why didn't he just ask me by using occlumency?_

Severus softly glared at him, "Mind your cheek, brat." Straightening, Severus returned to his seat, sending all the curious students a withering glare. He tried to keep himself busy as his students worked by grading first year essays. Unfortunately, he continuously found himself glancing up to check on his ward and barely got any grading completed by the time the know-it-all, Hermione, walked her essay up to him. He snatched the paper out of her hands and sent her off with tonight's homework assignment. He quickly scanned the classroom, checking to see who was on the essay and who was still reading the chapter. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised when he noticed Harry's slumped form, eyes closed. He debated leaving him sleep but squashed that idea quickly since he would never allow any other student to sleep in his classroom. He flicked his wand at his sleeping ward, sending a light stinging hex at him. He tried not to smirk at Harry's quiet yelp of surprise. It only took a second before fiery emerald eyes found his onyx ones. Severus held his ground, leveling his ward with a serious look.

 _You may sleep later, young man. You need to complete the reading and write the essay before class ends or you will have double the homework tonight._

Harry didn't even jump in surprise as his guardian's silky voice entered his head - he expected it. _You're mean._

Severus nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and returned to grading. He made sure to look up every few minutes to make sure his ward was still awake. _I could give him a potion but then he won't fall asleep when he needs to tonight._

By the time the bell rang Harry only completed half of his essay. He let out an annoyed huff and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Severus stood from his desk and said over the sound of everyone gathering their supplies, "If you did not finish the essay in class I expect it finished for class tomorrow. On top of that essay, you need to come to my desk and get the homework for tonight." He ignored the groans as he retook his seat and gathered up the finished graded first year essays. Just as he looked up from filing the essays away, he noticed Harry leaving the classroom. "Mr. Potter!" The sharpness of his voice caused the remaining students to jump and look at him with big, round eyes.

Harry froze with his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn around to look at his guardian. He could feel the blush burning his cheeks as he focused on his breathing.

Throwing the last student tonight's assignment, Severus snapped, "Get to your next class! Harry, come here."

Harry quickly moved to the side as the students rushed to escape the room. He remained standing there though, not wanting to get closer to his guardian.

"Harry James, come here - now!" Severus could feel his patience wearing thin.

Sighing, Harry turned and slowly inched his way to his guardian's desk. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to look up and see the angry look. "It's my free period. Can't I go sleep?"

Severus sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Harry, if you fall asleep now, you will not sleep later. I am very well aware that it is your free period but you are also aware that you will not be alone during your grounding. You will remain here until my last class ends and then I will walk you to your professor's offices for your missed assignments. After that we will return to our rooms and eat supper. Once you have eaten you may shower and then go to sleep. Any homework that you do not finish during your free period, you will finish before breakfast tomorrow morning."

Harry couldn't stop the groan from escaping his mouth. "Don't you have seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs this period?"

Severus's lips thinned, "Yes. Whining is quite annoying, Harry. Go take a desk in the back and start your homework. The students should be arriving within ten minutes. During their class I expect you to be silent."

Huffing, Harry glared at the ground. "I don't want to be here! That's going to be so boring! Today has been the worst day ever!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience. "Cut the dramatics, Harry James! Now, you either sit down comfortably to do the work and shut your trap or you will sit on a sore bottom - you choose."

Moving his glare from the ground to his guardian, Harry unclenched his jaw and snapped, "I'm tired! You're being completely unfair and ridiculous! Why can't I just go? I hate this I'm so-" the words became trapped in his throat as he felt the strong hands of his guardian take hold of him. Immediately, much to his annoyance, his eyes began to burn with unshed tears. _Why am I being so bloody ridiculous? I'm so freakin' tired! Why is he being such a jerk?_

Noticing the tears in his ward's eyes, Severus frowned. _I haven't even smacked him. All I have done is grab him?_ Mentally shaking himself, Severus flicked his wand at the classroom door, locking it and placing a silencing charm on the room. Keeping a tight grip on his ward, Severus pulled him towards his chair behind his desk and plopped down, easily placing the boy over his knee. "This is what you need, is it not? You have been begging for it all day, Harry James, and now you are finally going to get it." _This is what he needs. He needs an outlet and I should have done this earlier. He expected it earlier and I let him down._ With that thought in mind, Severus flipped Harry's robe up and, with another flick of his wand, made his trousers fall to his ankles. Keeping one hand on the already crying boy, Severus used his other hand to retrieve the paddle from the bottom drawer of his desk. _He's not even fighting me_ , Severus thought as he adjusted the boy on his lap. "I do not care how tired you are, Harry James. You need to learn to follow directions and to not argue with me," Lifting his knee, he quickly brought the paddle down across the boy's bottom. He couldn't help but frown as the boy cried out as if he had just beat him with a belt. Severus adjusted his grip on the boy and asked, "Why are you getting this spanking, Harry James?" _Perhaps his backside isn't the only thing hurting?_ He landed another swing right across his sitting spots, once again frowning as Harry cried out. _He's not even trying to hold back?_ Severus' concern only grew as the boy completely gave in across his lap, going limp. Debating whether he should stop or finish the sixteen, Severus asked again, "Why are you getting this punishment?"

Choking on his tears, Harry managed to blubber out, "B-because I've been h-h-horrible today."

Severus sighed and shook his head. _I honestly can't argue with that._ Deciding to not give the hysterical boy the whole punishment, Severus banished the paddle to the desk and used his hand to finish up. Severus found himself gently rubbing circles on Harry's back in an attempt to calm him down.

Sniffling and gasping to catch his breath, Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax to the feeling of his guardian rubbing circles on his back. He fought with the urge to cuddle into the man and reminded himself, _He's not the Snape from my dreams. He's not going to cuddle me. I should be happy for what I'm getting now._

A glance at the clock told him that his students should be waiting outside the classroom by now. With a sigh, Severus couldn't help but wish for more time. Standing Harry, Severus eyed the still crying boy and realized that the main reason for his tears was not his backside but rather his heart. With another sigh, Severus stood from his seat and gently led Harry into his office. "You may stay in here until you are able to calm down. Then, I expect you to come out and work on your homework." Heading toward the office door, Severus paused and looked back at his ward. He watched as Harry curled in a ball on the one chair and continued to sniffle. _We need to talk more about this later._ With that, Severus left his office and opened his classroom door to let his students in.

In the office Harry worked on calming himself down. _My butt doesn't even hurt that bad, why can't I stop crying?_ Standing from his spot on the chair, Harry stifled a yawn and hiccuped instead. _Why did he stop using the paddle?_ _Why am I being such a baby?_ After what felt like forever, Harry finally got his tears to stop falling and furiously wiped the stickiness off his face with his shirt. He hoped he didn't look like he had just been punished as he opened the office door and quietly found his way to the back desk, He could feel eyes on him but he didn't look up at any of the students as he hurried to the desk. Once he sat down, his pack appeared at his side and he quickly looked up to see his guardian staring at him.

 _Are you feeling better?_ At Harry's silent nod, Severus continued, _You are forgiven. Please work on your homework. I need to give an exam to the seventh years._

Harry went silent for a few minutes, watching as his guardian handed out the test. Then, suddenly Harry answered back, _I'm sorry for being a baby._

Severus looked up at him in surprise, _You never need to apologize for crying, Harry. Is it right to assume that all your tears weren't from the spanking though?_

Harry blushed softly and dropped his eyes to his unopened pack. _I guess I was just super tired and I was already upset and I…_ Harry forced himself to stop.

Severus frowned, _And you what?_

Leaving out a tiny sigh, Harry looked around the classroom and watched as the students worked on their exam. _I don't understand why you decided to ground me instead of spanking me earlier and I've pushed so many of your buttons today and you've just been threatening me. I just. . . I didn't understand._

 _And you thought you deserved a spanking?_ Severus questioned, curious as to what his answer would be.

Even though his blush burned his cheeks, Harry gave a tiny nod of his head. _I don't ever WANT one. I don't know! I just felt all icky inside and tired and confused. . ._

 _I understand, Harry._ Severus told him simply. _Do you feel better?_

Harry's blush deepened, _Yeah, actually I do. A lot. I guess I just needed to cry. I'm sorry if I got snot on your robe._

Severus smirked, highly amused. _It's okay. Since you are feeling better, please start your homework. I would rather not fight with you tomorrow morning about completing it._ He watched as Harry immediately followed his directions and he couldn't help but feel surprised. _This has been a big step for us. Perhaps he really would be okay with me adopting him someday_ , Severus thought to himself as he returned to watching his students take the test.

By the time all of the students had left and Severus was ready, Harry had all of his homework completed (except the homework that he missed this morning).

Standing from his desk, Severus filed away the last of the tests and locked the drawer. "Are you ready to go speak with your professors?" Seeing the pained look on his face, Severus smirked and headed toward the door, "Come on, Harry. We will get it done quickly so we can go home and eat. Then, you may go to sleep."

With a defeated sigh, Harry slowly followed his guardian to his professors' offices. Luckily Professor Slughorn didn't assign any homework that day. Unfortunately though, he missed the competition for the Felix Felicis (apparently no one brewed the potion correctly and no one won the prize). When they had gotten to Professor Babbling's office Harry not only gotten a list of homework to complete but he also got an earful of a lecture about how not missing this class is extremely important. Professor Vector didn't have much to say and had only assigned a chapter to be read, much to Harry's relief.

By the time they finished up with Harry's professors, their stomachs were grumbling. They quickly returned to their quarters and ate. Once both had their fill, Severus sent Harry to bed, letting him know that he would wake him in the morning with enough time for him to finish his homework assignments. Much to Severus' surprise, Harry didn't even argue.


	15. Heartbreak

**Chapter Fifteen: Heartbreak**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your support, I truly appreciate it!**

 **I am so glad you all liked the last chapter so much - I was worried about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

 **~Savoren.**

Drenched in sticky sweat, Harry bolted up in his bed, panting and looking around the bedroom with wild eyes. The scream of agony still echoed in his ears as he fought to control his breathing. Just as he took notice of his surroundings, he threw the drenched blankets off himself and jumped out of bed. _Severus! I need to check on Severus!_ With that panicked thought, Harry ran to his bedroom door and threw it open, hurrying to stand in front of his guardian's bedroom.

The nightmare continued to flash in his mind as he stared at the mahogany door, debating opening it and looking within. _It felt so real - just like the vision I had of Sirius before the Ministry incident. That vision wasn't real but what if this one was?_ Harry forcefully shook his head as he remembered his guardian drenched in blood, riving on the floor in front of the Dark Lord. He glared at the bedroom door for a second, _I'm not allowed to go in there and what if he's naked?_ He bit the bottom of his lip as he moved his eyes to the golden doorknob. _But if he's not in there then that means I need to get Dumbledore. His life could be at stake -_ The door flew open, interrupting Harry's train of thought.

Wrapped in a robe, Severus' forehead creased with worry as he looked his ward up and down - looking for any injuries. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" Severus forced himself to not stumble on his words as he quickly reached out and placed his hand on Harry's forehead, checking for a fever. Feeling none, he reluctantly dropped his hand and fully stepped out of his bedroom, closing the mahogany door behind him. "Why are you soaked, Harry? What happened?"

All Harry could do though was stare at him. Inside his heart felt heavy and continued to pound away, hard against his chest. _He's okay._ He continued to repeat that same sentence over and over again as he checked his guardian up and down, not sure if he actually believed his own eyes. _It was just a nightmare. . . He's okay._

Seeing tears swell up in the boy's emerald eyes, Severus frowned deeply and ran a diagnostic on him. When nothing came up, he knelt and took Harry's hands to pull him closer. "Harry, you need to tell me what is wrong."

Blinking back the hot tears, Harry shook his head - feeling utterly stupid. _Why am I crying? Why am I such a blubbering idiot? He's fine! It was just a stupid dream. Merlin, I'm such a bloody baby!_

Realizing the boy was not going to speak, Severus reluctantly let go of the boy's trembling hands and straightened himself. Going about it in a different way, Severus made sure to keep his tone stern but not frightening as he said, "Harry James when I ask you a question, I need an answer." Part of him felt bad for using Harry's middle name - especially since he wasn't in trouble - but, at the same time, it feels like this is the only way to get to him sometimes. Harry is so hard-headed and refuses help, Severus isn't going to let him do that this time - not if he can help it.

Hearing his name and the tone of voice his guardian used, Harry immediately snapped his head up to chance a glance at the onyx eyes - looking for anger or disgust for his blubbering. Seeing neither, Harry nervously looked at the ground and forced himself to take a deep, shuddering breath. Once he felt like he could speak without his voice cracking, Harry whispered, "You're okay?"

Severus' frown deepened and his worry only grew. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and that confused him but he forced himself to think on it later as he knelt again and retook Harry's trembling hands into his own. "Of course I am okay. Why do you ask?" Immediately he noticed Harry's cheeks flame red and he lost eye contact, once again. Keeping one hand on Harry's hands, Severus used his other hand to gently take hold of Harry's chin and move it so he was looking in the boy's eyes again. "Harry, please tell me what is wrong."

The caring, gentle tone caused memories of his favorite dream to reappear in the forefront of his mind: the loving Snape dream immediately crushing the tortured Snape nightmare. _He cares!_ Harry forced his internal emotions to not show on his face. _Don't get your hopes up, Harry. Play it cool. Don't let yourself get hurt._

When the boy remained silent, Severus stood and pulled Harry to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Severus gently tugged the boy down to sit beside him. He called for a house elf to bring them warm milk and tea. Once both beverages were placed on the coffee table, Severus handed Harry the mug of warmed milk and asked again, "Did you have a nightmare?" At Harry's fidgety nod, Severus continued, "Will you tell me about it?"

Biting the bottom of his lip, Harry glanced up to look at his guardian. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Severus furrowed his brow as he studied Harry's face. _What kind of question is that? Of course I want to know! I am his bloody fath-_ Severus caught himself, shocked and confused with himself. _I'm his guardian, it is my job to care. . ._ Shaking himself out of his head, Severus took a small sip of his hot tea before saying, "It might come as a shock to you but I wish to know everything that troubles you. How am I to help you if I am in the dark to your problems?"

 _All he wants to do is help me. He is acting like he truly cares - just like the Snape from my dream. Is fantasy Snape truly unreachable? I keep getting glimpses that he could truly exist._

Severus tried to remain patient as Harry thought over what he said. He couldn't help but still feel a little panicked though, even though there is no immediate danger. He just couldn't shake the bothersome feeling from his ward being so upset. He remained patient though, casually taking a few sips of his tea to pass the time.

When Harry finally spoke, he kept his eyes locked on the milk in his cup. "Do you remember the fake vision I had of Sirius?"

Severus immediately nodded, "Yes."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Harry continued. Much to his embarrassment and annoyance, he once again could feel the sadness settle into his stomach like a rock and tears threatened to sting his eyes, once more. He blinked furiously though, refusing to let them show. Taking another deep breath, Harry said, "I just had another one. I'm not sure if it was another fake vision or if it was just a nightmare. It just. . ." Harry angrily blinked his eyes, refusing to look at his guardian as the sadness filled his body. His voice cracked as he whispered, "It just felt so real."

Severus struggled with what to do as he watched his ward slowly break down. _I need to comfort him, but how?_ Remembering that rubbing circles on his back had helped yesterday, Severus made up his mind. Nervously, with shaking hands, Severus gently moved his arm so it was behind Harry's back. Once in position, Severus cautiously looked at his ward as he gently began rubbing circles on the boy's back. Severus felt himself visibly relax as he noticed a change in Harry's face. Feeling him lean against his arm, Severus continued to soothe the boy as he asked, "Do you want to tell me the specifics of the nightmare?"

Harry relaxed into his guardian's arm, soaking in all the support he possibly could. _It was just a nightmare, Harry. Calm yourself or he's going to think you are pathetic. He might start making fun of me for nightmares just like Uncle Vernon did. You need to get a grip!_

Severus tried again, "I would really like to know about your nightmare, Harry. Will you tell me?"

 _He cares._ Harry stopped himself, shutting down that hopeful little boy inside of himself. He focused on his breathing and the soothing circles being rubbed onto his back instead. "Okay, I'll tell you." He glanced at his guardian and noticed the patient look on his face. Looking away, Harry took in another calming breath and said, "Voldemort was torturing you. You were drenched in blood and screaming so loud. H-he was mad because of me. He found out you're my guardian and he was so mad. . . The screams, I can't get them out of my head and it was all my fault - the torture, the blood, everything!" The words caught in his throat as he choked on a held-back sob.

Severus stared at the teary-eyed boy in awe. _He cares that much about me?_

They fell into a silence for a few minutes before Severus finally spoke up, "As you can see, Harry, I am perfectly fine."

Harry nodded, silent tears making their way down his flustered cheeks. "But for how long are you okay? He's going to find out eventually and then he's going to k-kill you." He waited a few minutes before whispering, "It'll be my fault just like Sirius." The damn for his tears officially shattered and Harry felt his breathing become hitched as his tears rolled freely.

Not knowing what to do, Severus stopped rubbing the circles and instead moved so he was sitting in a way that he was closer to the boy. Gently reaching out, Severus gently took Harry's chin with both of his hands and said, "Your godfather's death was not your fault, Harry. Stop taking the blame for other people. I am an adult. I know how to take care of myself and I know what risks I take. If I was not willing to take the risks, I would not be here. This is extremely important, Harry. Do you understand?"

 _He's willing to risk his life for me - that's what he just said. Does he love me?_ Harry gave a tiny nod of his head.

Severus sighed, "A verbal answer, Harry. I need to hear you say that you understand."

Sniffling, Harry relaxed a little into his guardian's hands. "I understand."

Dropping his hands, Severus missed the disappointed look from his ward. He let out a deep sigh and glanced at the roaring fire in the fireplace. _I thought we had already discussed his godfather - that feeling must be deeper than I thought._ _Is it even possible for me to fix this for him?_

Harry sat on the couch beside his _caring_ guardian and internally fought a great battle. He struggled with the urge to hug his guardian, he couldn't help it. _I need a hug. Why do I want one from him so badly? I just. . . I want to be cared for and held and. . . I want to be loved like a son. Can he do that? Is he capable of that?_ Harry glanced at his guardian and studied his face. _Would he hug me back? Would I scare him away? Will I ever know if I don't try?_ Harry could feel the battle slowly dying inside himself - the need for a hug slowly overcoming all other thoughts. _If I don't do it now, will I ever be able to try?_ His thoughts became silent as his guardian turned to look at him. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry took a nervous breath and leaned forward. With shaking hands he wrapped them around his potion's master - his guardian. He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. His contentedness only lasted for a split second before he threw his eyes open. _He isn't hugging me back. Why isn't he hugging me back? What have I done?!_ Dropping his arms and pushing himself away as if being burned, Harry kept his tear-filled eyes down. _I screwed up. I just screwed everything up!_ Stumbling to stand, Harry stuttered out a quick apology and ran to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed and hiding under his pillows.

Severus felt frozen in place, staring at the empty spot beside him on the couch. His heart pounded in his chest a thousand miles per second. _He hugged me. Why didn't I hug him back? Why couldn't I get my arms to move?! He wanted a hug - am I seriously that pathetic that I froze? I haven't been hugged since Lily but that is no excuse - it's not like you suddenly forget how to hug!_ Glancing toward the boy's bedroom, Severus let out a shaky breath. _I'm not even worthy of being his guardian._

Shaking his head, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and stood from the couch. He headed for Harry's bedroom door only to freeze, his hand half-way up to knock on the door. He slowly lowered it back down to his side, _Why would he even want to see me right now? All he wanted was a hug and I couldn't even give him that._ Gulping to fix his dry throat, Severus ran a shaky hand through his hair and reluctantly returned to his bedroom for a sleepless night.


	16. Fight

**Chapter Sixteen: Fight**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you had a great summer! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Savoren.**

When Severus woke up he groaned and grumbled under his breath as last night's events came to the forefront of his mind. _I have a lot of mending to do today. . ._ With a deep sigh, he got out of bed and slowly dressed. As he prepared for the long day ahead of him, his mind was lost as he wondered how he was going to approach Harry or how he was going to fix things with his ward.

Once fully ready for the day he left his bedroom to stand in front of Harry's bedroom door. He stared at the wood for a few minutes before finally lifting his heavy hand and firmly knocking. He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer. Placing a mask over his face, he prepared himself for whatever explosion came from the teenager inside the room and slowly opened the door. Upon entering the bedroom he found it empty. His mask fell from his face as he took a double-take. _Don't panic, Severus. Maybe he is at the table doing work?_ With that thought, he hurried to the kitchen, leaving Harry's bedroom door wide open.

Upon seeing the kitchen empty as well, Severus felt anger slowly joining his feelings of concern. _Where is that blasted boy?_ Clenching his jaw, Severus flicked his wand and used the point-me spell to find his wayward child. The point-me spell led him to the library where Severus noticed Harry working on homework. He seemed to be the only student in the library (probably because everyone else was still sleeping). He remained standing in the doorway and mentally prepared himself to confront the boy.

* * *

Harry could feel the tingling sensation that someone was staring at him. He fidgeted a little and glanced up from his textbook. Seeing his guardian in the doorway, Harry clenched his jaw and went back to his textbook. He told himself to ignore the shadowy man.

Severus sighed again and entered the library. He made his way over to the table and stared down his nose at the boy. "Do you need a refresher on what it means to be grounded, Harry James?"

Harry leveled him with an icy glare. "I have nothing to say to you. Now, if you'd please leave me the hell alone I would like to get back to my assignment." Part of him regretted his words but the bigger part of him forced himself to stay cold.

Severus couldn't help but feel taken back by the ice in the boy's voice. "Excuse me?"

Huffing, Harry slapped the textbook shut and snapped his head up to glare at his guardian. "What could you possibly want from me?!"

Severus forced himself to remain calm (no matter how hard this task was). "For starters I want you to take a deep breath."

Harry's jaw popped. "Don't tell me what to do."

Severus could feel his patience wearing thin. "You are allowed to be upset with me, Harry. However, you are not allowed to be disrespectful. You need to quickly start thinking before you open that mouth of yours again. Once you are calm we can have a mature conversation. Do I make myself clear?"

Shoving his textbook in his backpack, Harry stood from his seat and headed for the exit. He kept his mouth clamped shut and breathed through his nose.

"Where do you think you are going, Harry James?" Severus snapped impatiently.

Harry didn't bother turning to look at him as he snapped back, "Away from you!"

Severus left out a deep sigh as he watched Harry disappear from the library. _Let him cool down and then try again._ He closed his eyes and focused on leveling out his breathing.

"Perhaps you should let him cool down, Severus." Madam Pince offered from behind her desk.

Severus threw her an impatient glare, "Thank you for your opinion, Madam, but I know my ward."

Madam Pince rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Severus. Good luck - the boy has a hot temper when tempted too much." With that said, she returned to her reading.

Severus grumbled under his breath and headed for the exit.

* * *

Harry could feel his blood boiling in his veins. _Who does he think he is? I'm so fucking sick and tired of not knowing where we stand! I thought we were finally on the stance that he could be like a father-figure and then he fucked it up! All I wanted was a hug and he couldn't even do that! Why am I even wasting my time with him? I'm pretty much an adult anyway! I don't need him!_

In his mental rant, Harry didn't notice Ron and Hermione until he ran into them.

Ron glowered at him, "Up for a morning stroll? Where's your daddy? I thought you were always up his arse. . . How's it living with the bat anyway?"

Infuriated, Harry could feel his magic tingling at his fingertips. "Wouldn't you like to know. You're a complete asshole, Ron! I can't believe I ever wasted my time on your ass. It's not like we were ever on level playing fields - you were always jealous of me. Always wanting to be me!"

Hermione quickly noticed the sparking at Harry's fingertips and grabbed Ron's wrist to pull him backwards.

Ron, not noticing Harry's uncontrollable magic, ripped his arm away from Hermione and took a threatening step towards Harry. "I was never jealous of you, Potter!"

Harry smirked deviously, "No? I seriously do not believe that. But, if that's what you'd like to tell yourself, alright. It's good that you're telling yourself that because it's not like you'll ever be close to being me - financially or heroically. You're a lost cause - a waste of my time." He noticed Ron's fists balling up, and he couldn't help but smile. "Oh please, go ahead and try to hit me. I'm itching for a good fight."

Hermione tried, once again to pull Ron away only to be shoved away by him. Angry, she took a few steps away from the scene to distance herself from the explosion that was about to happen.

"You've turned into a hellion, Potter. Is fighting all you ever do now?" Ron snapped as he circled around Harry.

This just made Harry's smile grow. He left out a small chuckle, "Sure, if that's what you'd like to call it. Come a little closer and I'll show you just how good I am at it."

"Potter! Weasley! What do you think you're doing?" Severus bellowed as he hurried down the corridor. He knew exactly what the scene looked like and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Ron stopped circling Harry and smirked, "I guess your daddy came to save your pathetic -" his sentence got cut off as Harry's fist smashed against the side of his face. Ron stumbled backwards. Catching himself, he lunged forward and hit Harry back.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Harry jumped at Ron and took him to the ground. He successfully punched him three more times before the strong arms of his guardian roughly ripped him off Ron.

Severus' hand burned to smack Harry's backside but he forced himself to wait. He knew full well that if he smacked his ward in front of his peers the situation would only get worse. "ENOUGH!" He roughly ripped Harry backwards and gave him a firm shake. "Get yourself under control!" He yelled. _If you don't focus on your breathing I swear to Merlin I will bare your backside right here and now! Do I make myself perfectly clear, Harry James?!_ Severus mentally yelled into Harry's head. He knew Harry heard him once he noticed the boy's cheeks turn bright red. The boy looked away from him but didn't seem to be trying to calm himself down. Severus turned his glare to the boy laying on the corridor floor. "Get up, Weasley!" Turning to Hermione, he snapped, "Take him to the infirmary, Granger!"

Harry smirked as he watched Hermione aid Ron in standing, "Don't worry, I made your face better. You're not nearly as ugly to look at now."

Severus' blood boiled more and he barely kept himself from taking hold of his ward. "Shut your mouth, Harry James!"

Ron and Hermione glared at him as they started down the corridor.

As soon as the two had their backs to them, Severus roughly took hold of Harry's forearm and pulled him into the first classroom. He shoved him further into the classroom and locked and warded the room. Setting up a silencing spell, Severus spun and glared daggers at the smirking boy in front of him. Harry had the balls to look pleased with himself and that only made Severus angrier. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?!"

Harry rolled his eyes and flopped down in a chair, "Why do you care?"

Severus' nostrils flared. "Because you are my son! I REFUSE to allow my ward to fight like a blasted idiot!"

Harry felt frozen. "Don't call me your son. I'm not your bloody son! You can't be a fucking dad if you can't even bloody hug someone!"

Severus paused, he hadn't even noticed that he called the boy his son. "You need to calm down!"

"You need to piss off!" Harry screamed back. The magic tingled his fingertips and sparked dangerously.

"Enough is enough, Harry!" Severus snapped. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the boy and pulled him over his lap. Quickly bearing the backside, Severus transformed a quill into a switch. He wasted no time in bringing the instrument down on the boy's backside.

Harry cried out and arched his back in an attempt to escape the painful piece of wood. "Stop!"

"Give up the fight and this will end," Severus told the boy as he brought the switch down for another swish. He kept a tight hold on Harry and continued to bring the switch down across the boy's bare backside. Lifting his knees, Severus moved the boy so he could reach his sitting spots easier. He focused on turning that area a deep shade of red and continued on until he started to wonder if the boy was going to ever give in.

Just as Severus started to wonder if he should give up, Harry let out a heart-breaking cry and collapsed across the bony lap. Severus immediately stopped and banished the switch. He could feel Harry quiver on his lap as he cried his heart out. Not knowing what else to do, Severus forced himself to be what the boy clearly needed him to be. Returning his underpants to their normal position, Severus carefully moved Harry so he could hold the boy. He cradled him and rubbed his back. _This is what he wanted last night - surely he still wants it today._

Harry continued to cry as he hid his face against his guardian's chest. He continued to cry until he felt like he had no tears left in him. He sniffled and flinched as he realized how much his backside stung. He continued to hide his face against Severus' chest though as he mumbled, "I'm so confused."

Severus nodded even though he knew the boy couldn't see him. He knew the only way to fully fix this would be to be completely honest with the boy. He carefully helped the boy off his lap (even though he could see how much Harry did not want to be off his lap). Once Harry was standing, Severus gently took hold of his chin and made him keep eye contact with him. "I'm sorry for messing up last night, Harry. I should have hugged you back - I did not realize how much you were needing me to act as your father. I recognize it now though and I am sorry for not recognizing it sooner. I know my actions hurt you but I really hope you can give me a second chance." He could tell Harry was feeling very insecure at the moment and so, to help assure the boy, Severus took a deep, shaky breath and admitted, "If you would have me, I would like to try again. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I see you as a son - not just my ward that I was told to take care of. I want the best for you and I want to help you grow into the man that I know you can become. I kept thinking that it was too early for me to be seeing you as a son and so I kept pushing it off. However, I have noticed that you want me to be your father - tell me if I am wrong." He continued to keep a grip on the boy's chin, keeping him from looking away.

Harry choked on a quiet sob and gave an uncomfortable nod. "It's crazy, isn't it?"

Severus sighed, "Try thinking about it logically, Harry. I am the first person to act as a father-figure, hold you accountable for your actions and aid in anything you needed help on. It only makes sense that you would start seeing me as a father-figure and that is okay."

Harry bit his bottom lip and tried to look away. "Are you sure?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I would not have said anything if I was not sure, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but crack a small smile. His smile didn't last long though as he reached back to rub the sting out of his backside. "I'm sorry for. . . Well, I'm sorry for everything today. I was just so angry. . ."

Severus finally let go of Harry's chin and let out a small sigh, "You need to start learning how to control your temper, Harry."

Harry groaned softly and forced himself to not rub his backside again. "I don't know how! He just makes me so angry!"

Severus gave him a serious look, "Everyone makes you angry lately, Harry, that is not an excuse."

Harry blushed with guilt and remained quiet.

The Headmaster's patronus interrupted their silence as the Headmaster's voice rang out: "Bring Mr. Potter and come to the office as soon as possible."

Severus gave Harry a knowing look and let out a deep sigh. "Come, he will be waiting."

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, "What do you think he wants?" Harry asked as he followed his guardian down the corridor.

Severus glanced at him, "Most likely to discuss your fight. Are you nervous?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, actually. . . What if he sends me back to my aunt and uncle?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "That's not going to happen, Harry - don't be absurd. You are legally under my control."

Much to Harry's disappointment, it did not take long for them to reach the Headmaster's office. Harry froze in the doorway at the sight of Mr and Mrs Weasley. He could feel Ron's glare on him but he still refused to move an inch closer into the office.

Severus turned and gave his ward an impatient look. "Come, Harry."

"Welcome, my boys. Please take a seat," Albus indicated the two empty seats beside the Weasleys.

Swallowing to fix his dry throat, Harry followed his guardian to the seats. He chose the seat farthest away from the Weasleys and made Severus sit beside them. He kept his eyes focused on the rug and tried not to panic.

Albus directed his first question to Severus, his bright blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight, "I trust you have already handled Harry's poor judgement?"

Severus noticed Harry's deep blush and uncomfortable wiggle. He kept his expression unreadable as he looked back at his boss and answered, "Yes, headmaster."

Albus nodded and studied Harry. "Good. I have already spoken to Mr and Mrs Weasley about the situation and they do not agree with what I am about to do. They believe Harry is going through a hard time and should not be punished further since Ronald tempted Harry. However, I firmly believe that Mr. Potter has been given multiple chances to behave wisely and he has failed on multiple occasions. Therefore, I feel I have no other choice but to suspend Mr. Potter for ten days. Furthermore, Severus, I am putting you on leave so you can take the boy home and figure out a way to fix his attitude and poor decision making skills. Professor Slughorn has already agreed to come in and take over Potions until you and Mr. Potter return to the school."

Severus gave Harry a disappointed look that made the boy wiggle even more in the seat.

Severus turned his attention back to the headmaster, "And as for Mr. Weasley? Fighting takes two." He glanced over at the redheaded boy and noticed his defeated form. The boy truly seemed upset.

Albus glanced at the Weasleys and answered Severus, "As this is his first physical offense this semester I am leaving his punishment up to his parents - just as I did for Harry's first offense."

Severus nodded, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

Albus shook his head, "I just hope the two of you," here he glanced at Harry, "Can figure out a way to bring the old Harry back."

Hearing that, Harry glared at him.

Severus clenched his jaw and forced himself to not slap the boy's mouth. _Fix your face, Harry James!_

Harry immediately stopped glaring at the headmaster and dropped his eyes to the rug again.

Severus glanced over at the Weasleys, "Well, Harry, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

At his silence, Severus gave him a dangerous look. _Apologize for your actions immediately or so help me. . ._

Blushing fiercely, Harry refused to look at the Weasleys as he apologized, "I'm sorry for punching you and for everything I said to you, Ron." _Even though you deserved every single word._

 _I heard that,_ Severus' voice grumbled in Harry's head causing the boy to jump slightly and glance at him.

Ron didn't answer until his father nudged him with his elbow. With a huff, Ron grumbled, "Apology excepted."

Mrs. Weasley leveled her son with a daring look, "And what do you have to say for yourself, Ronald Bilius?!"

With his cheeks as red as his hair, Ron quickly stammered out an apology, "I'm sorry for testing you and hitting you."

Harry didn't need any push from Severus to answer Ron back, "It's okay." _I should have controlled myself_ , Harry added mentally, not willing to admit that to the redhead.

With that, Severus stood from the seat. "If that is all, I need to head to my office and set the lessons on the desk for Professor Slughorn. As soon as I have my office in order for him, I will return to my private quarters to get ready for the next two weeks. We will be out of the castle within the next couple hours, Headmaster."

Harry took that as his cue to stand.

Albus nodded in acceptance, "Good. Do not let Mr. Potter out of your sight. Since he is expelled he is not technically allowed on school property anymore." He watched as the two started for the exit. "Oh and Severus," he watched as the man turned to look at him, "Do keep me updated. If you feel you need more than two weeks with the boy all you need to do is ask. I will have his professors send his missed assignments."

Severus nodded his thanks and ushered Harry out of the office.

They walked in silence to Severus' office until Harry broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry. . . I didn't know he would put you on leave."

Severus couldn't help but feel annoyed with the whole situation. He tried not to let it completely show though since he already spanked the boy. "Well, Harry, it's not like you can be at the house by yourself while I am at the castle teaching. This is what usually happens when a student is expelled; one of their parents have to take time off work to stay with them."

Harry stayed silent as they entered his office. He gently sat down at one of the desks and watched his guardian pull out papers for Professor Slughorn. "Is it safe to assume that any chances of seeing Anastasia this weekend are gone?"

Severus looked up from the papers and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "After the stunt you pulled today do you truly think you deserve to see your friend?"

Harry sighed and dropped his eyes, "No. . ."

Severus nodded in acceptance and returned to rummaging through the lessons. "I did not think so either. I'm glad we could both come to the same conclusion." He continued, not even bothering to look up as he spoke, "Afterall you are still grounded. During the two weeks that we will be home we are going to work on controlling your temper." He finally glanced up at Harry and threatened, "I am fed up with your actions as of late. Even if I have to spank you every night before bed, I am going to break you of your attitude. Am I clear?"

Harry remained silent. _He's just ranting. He wouldn't actually spank me unless I do something to truly deserve it. Don't worry about it, Harry - he's just getting the anger off his chest._ Harry mentally calmed himself down, not letting himself answer his guardian before he fully felt calm.

Severus paused his rummaging to look at his ward with raised eyebrows, "I said, do I make myself clear?"

Harry kept his eyes on the desk in front of him and nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Deep down Severus knew he was just ranting out of anger and disappointment but he couldn't help it. He finished gathering the papers in silence and then once he was done, he locked up any drawers he didn't want Slughorn getting into and then headed for the exit. "Come, Harry. We need to get packed." The walk back to their quarters was quiet. When they entered, Severus instructed him, "Make sure to pack enough clothes and anything you will need to complete your assignments."

It didn't take them long to gather up everything they would need for the next two weeks. Severus shrunk their belongings and put them in his robe pocket. Then, he stepped into the fireplace and motioned for Harry to join him.

Cautiously, Harry entered the fireplace with his guardian and felt him take a tight hold around his waist.

Severus wasted no time in throwing the floo powder down and soon they disappeared in green flames.


	17. Answering Questions

**Chapter Seventeen: Answering Questions**

When they had returned home Severus immediately sent Harry to his bedroom to unpack and then he sent a letter over to Mrs. Klein letting her know that they were back.

As he paced in his living room wondering what he and Harry were going to do for two weeks, he heard a knock on the front door. Leaving out a sigh, Severus answered it and immediately got bombarded with a hug from his mother-figure. "It's good to see you too ma'am." Once she left go, Severus moved aside to allow her entrance into his home.

She entered and took off her overcoat, "What's wrong? I was not expecting you back until closer to Christmas. Did something happen? Where's the boy? Is Harry alright?"

Severus sighed, "Harry was suspended for getting into a fist fight with another peer. I was put on leave for the duration of his suspension since the boy cannot be on school property. He is suspended for ten school days."

Patricia's eyes went wide, "You're joking!"

Severus shook his head, "I wish I was."

"Did he start the fight? Did he at least win the fight?" She demanded to know.

Severus gaped at her. "If I recall correctly, ma'am, you did not care whether I started the fight _or_ if I had won the fight when I got into one under your care. All you cared about was making sure I couldn't sit properly!"

Patricia smirked, "You were my responsibility, Severus. Harry is not. Besides, I assumed you already made sure that he cannot sit properly?" At Severus' nod, she smirked, "That's what I thought. Now, answer my questions."

Severus led her into the sitting room and took a seat. "He threw the first punch but he was tested by the other boy. As for whether he won or not, that can change depending on how you look at it. He won the actual fight only because I stepped in and pulled him off. However, overall the other boy won because Harry was suspended and Mr. Weasley only received a visit from his parents."

Anger immediately flashed through her eyes, "That's rubbish!"

Severus sighed, "This was not Harry's first tango of the semester and his headmaster was fed up with it."

Mrs. Klein frowned, "Why is he acting out so much at school?"

Severus sighed, "His whole attitude has changed since the last school year. However, other students are not making this year easy on him. Most of his friends have turned against him. In fact, the boy who he got into a fight with today used to be his best friend."

Patricia sighed softly, "School is hard, especially for teenagers. Let me know if there is anything you need from me during your time back."

"I will, thank you," Severus said in a genuine tone. Hearing a step creak, Severus immediately turned to look toward the staircase. "Eavesdropping is unacceptable, Harry. You already know that rule."

A blushing Harry came the rest of the way down the stairs, "I was worried I'd interrupt your conversation if I came the rest of the way down."

Severus leveled him with an unamused look but before he could say anything Patricia spoke up, "Oh, Sev, don't yell at him. The boy has had a rough enough day as it is."

Severus turned to glare at her. "Do not undermine me. He is my ward, not yours. Besides, I cannot continue to let things go when he knows full-well that he has broken rules. During the next two weeks it is my job to break his attitude."

Harry bit his lip and kept his eyes down. _Does that mean he is actually going to spank me every night like he threatened earlier? I thought he was just ranting._ Not knowing what else to do to try to make things easier on himself, Harry looked up at his guardian and said, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I know better and I am sorry."

Severus nodded, "Thank you for your acceptance, Harry." _This is a step in the right direction._

Patricia sighed softly and stood from her seat, "I will let you go. Please let me know if you need anything." With that, she left.

Harry dropped his eyes, "What did you mean by: 'during the next two weeks it is my job to break his attitude?' Are you actually going to spank me every night before bed?"

Severus could hear the fear in his voice and answered him patiently, "Only if you deserve it. You have been a ball of anger since this summer and it needs to end. You have been testing me since day one and only listening to half of my rules. The next two weeks we need to get on the same page. You need to be open with me and tell me your feelings. Part of me wonders if I haven't been strict enough with you."

Harry dropped his eyes and he couldn't help but feel insecure.

Severus sighed and leaned back in his seat. He eyed the boy closely, "Why do you continuously test me? I need you to be completely honest with me. We will never be on the same page if you hold back."

Harry moved to sit on the couch. He felt nervous and kind of sick to his stomach. "Honestly?" He glanced up at his guardian and noticed him nod his head. "You care enough to set me straight. No matter how much I test you, you haven't given up on me. It's like, no matter how much wrong I do, you keep me. Just like with a normal family - no matter how much the child does wrong, the parent has no choice but to keep them. I don't. . . Am I even making sense?"

Severus gave a small nod, "You have been testing me to see if I'd give up on you?"

Harry nodded, "And. . .Well, sometimes you just make me so mad. And I'm not completely used to having a person care about whether I'm misbehaving or doing my homework. Sometimes it's really annoying. No one else at school has a parent harping on them every single day."

Severus smirked, "If you want a parent those are parts that you have to accept. I'm not saying that you have to like it." He stopped for a moment before asking, "Are my punishments for rule breaking not strong enough? I'm asking because you continuously break them over and over again. It's like a game to you."

Harry dropped his head in shame, "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better."

"You need to do better, Harry. I'm not saying you have to be perfect but I want you to stop fighting me every single step of the way. You say that you want a father but then you fight me on it," Severus sounded tired.

Harry looked up at him, "I want you to be my father."

Severus nodded, "And I'm trying, Harry. You make it very hard though with your attitude. You're angry at everyone all the time and you're constantly picking fights."

Harry nodded, he knew Severus was right.

Severus continued on, not waiting for Harry's response, "When someone makes you angry you need to learn how to walk away. You do not always have to fight back, Harry."

Harry dropped his eyes to the hem of his shirt and mumbled, "I can't."

Severus furrowed his brow and eyed his ward carefully, "And why not?"

Harry huffed, finally looked up at his guardian. "If I don't fight back then they'll call me a coward."

Severus sighed softly, "And that's an issue because?" He ignored the memory of how bad being called a coward hurts.

Harry leveled him with an impatient look. "I have a reputation to keep up - I can't be considered a coward!"

"Would you rather hold a reputation of a scoundrel?" Severus shot back. He kept going, not willing to let up, "You are the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry, you are supposed to be a light wizard but yet you are acting like a dark one. Do you want people to think of you like that? The Wizarding World is counting on you to get your act together. You are sixteen and you need to start acting like it. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry dropped his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "I can't help it! I just get so angry all the time!"

"Then we need to find an outlet for that anger and we need to figure out where the anger is stemming from. You have been hinting that your godfather's death has angered you - is that the core of your anger?" Severus tried to keep his voice gentle, trying not to scare the boy into silence.

Harry sighed again. Part of him did not want to have this conversation but another part of him realized that he waited long enough to discuss this with someone and he needed to get it off his chest. "It's a few things, actually. . ." He went silent, feeling Severus' beady eyes on him.

Severus remained silent, patiently waiting for the boy to continue.

After a few moments of silence, Harry finally continued on, "No matter how many times I am told that Sirius' death was not my fault, I know it was. If I hadn't ran off half-cocked to the Ministry you know damn well that he would still be alive - don't try to tell me differently." When Severus didn't argue with him, Harry continued on, "I don't know how to make that better. His death is on my hands. Don't look at me like that," Harry grumbled at his guardian. Once Severus wiped any emotion off his face, Harry kept talking, "I know I did not physically kill him but my actions are what ultimately led to his death. I cannot fix that and it drives me insane! I don't know how to get over it."

Severus took his silence as a cue that he could speak, "I think the only way to accept what happened is if you learn from last year's mistake of running off. You need to accept that you cannot take care of everything by yourself - if you do not realize this for yourself then you need to realize it for your godfather. He is still with you, not physically but I am one to believe that spirits watch over and protect the ones they love. Deep down I know, and hopefully you know as well, that your godfather would not blame you for his death. However, we both know that he would want you to learn from your past mistakes - he would not want you taking everything into your own hands. You need to trust adults to help you - he would want you to be able to do that, Harry." He paused and eyed the boy closely, he could tell his words were making an effect on him. "If you learn nothing else, Harry, you need to learn that."

Harry stayed silent, thinking his guardian's words over.

Severus left the silence fall over them for a little while before speaking up again, "We need to find an outlet for your anger, Harry. Do you have any ideas on what would be a good outlet for you?"

Harry leaned back in the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Flying makes me feel better."

Severus nodded, eyeing the boy closely. "Have you ever tried going for a run or doing jumping jacks? Physical activity can be a very good outlet for unwanted feelings."

Harry thought it over before finally nodding his head, "I can try."

Severus cracked a small smile, "That's all I ask. When you feel yourself getting angry try going for a run around the castle."

"I can do that. I can't promise that it will work every time but I can try it," Harry assured his guardian.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus told him in a sincere voice.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Severus thinking about whether he left the right lessons for Professor Slughorn and Harry thinking about how lucky he is that Snape seems to genuinely care about him.

Harry watched his guardian closely and finally asked a question that had been bothering him since they left the castle, "Why would Dumbledore have Slughorn take over your classes for you? He's already teaching potions. It just doesn't make much sense to me, sir."

Severus sighed softly, "You need to remember the respectful titles when speaking about _Headmaster_ Dumbledore or any other _professor_. I'm not entirely sure why you struggle with those titles so much, Harry." At Harry's blush and muttered apology, Severus answered the boy's question, "To be honest, Harry, I think everything was just thrown together quickly. I doubt Professor Slughorn is actually going to be taking over the DADA classes for very long - probably just until Headmaster Dumbledore can find a better alternative."

"Why doesn't he just teach them? Wasn't he a professor at one point?" Harry questioned.

Severus sighed softly, "Headmaster Dumbledore has a lot on his mind and plate at the moment."

"How's his hand?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am going to let him talk to you about that, Harry. He was going to invite you to his office this evening - he has much to discuss with you - but now that you are suspended, that meeting will probably wait until you are back at the castle," Severus explained gently.

Harry sighed, feeling guilty for being suspended, "I can't believe you're not angry that I got suspended and got you put on leave. . ."

"There is not much we can do about it now, Harry. I am highly disappointed in your actions today and annoyed with the consequences. However, I already punished you for the fight and it would not be fair for me to punish you again because of your school consequence. Just know though that even though I am not angry with you anymore, I am disappointed."

 _Disappointed. That word might feel worse than if he had just yelled at me again. . ._ Harry nodded his head in understanding, "I am very sorry, sir."

Severus nodded in acceptance, "Thank you for your apology, Harry."

Changing the subject, Harry asked, "What are we going to do during these next two weeks?"

"I am going to be working on some potions in my lab and you will be doing your assignments once your professors send them to you," Severus stated firmly.

Harry sighed softly, "What potions will you be working on?"

Severus firmly closed his mouth before finally saying, "Potions that you do not need to know about, Harry. Need I remind you of what will happen if I find you in my lab?"

Harry wiggled uncomfortably on the couch and looked away from his guardian, "No sir." _Why can't he just tell me what the potions are? Why does it have to be a secret? He knows I get curious when it comes to secrets - it's like he's purposely tempting me._

Severus eyed him closely before nodding his head firmly, "Good. On top of doing your homework assignments and me brewing some potions, I figured we should take this time to get to know each other a little more."

Harry perked up at that, "Sounds good, sir. What do you want to know?"

Severus smirked softly and went over the mental list he created, "Most of my questions for you have to do with either your past or your future."

Harry nodded, curious as to what they could possibly be. "You can ask me anything but just know that if I do not like the question, I will not answer it."

Severus smirked, "I would not expect anything else."

Excited to learn some more things about his guardian, Harry moved his knees from near his chest to being tucked up under his buttocks. He sat up straight, eager to start answering questions. _Maybe being suspended was a good thing - I want to get to know him better especially if I want him to be my father someday._ "Ask away, sir."

Severus chuckled, "We have two weeks, Harry, I am not going to ask them all in one sitting."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Can I ask you some questions too?"

Severus nodded his head, "That is only fair. Would you like to start?" He immediately kind of regretted his acceptance once he noticed Harry's emerald eyes sparkle with excitement.

He nodded eagerly, "Did you love my mother?"

Severus forced himself to put a mask up to hide his blush. Even though the question slightly embarrassed him, Severus knew he needed to answer truthfully if he expected Harry to answer his own questions truthfully. "I loved your mother very much."

Harry couldn't help but perk up at that, "Then why didn't you get married?"

Severus sighed softly, thinking back on the dreadful day that he hurt Lily Evans. "We had a falling out in sixth year because I was a dumb teenager and called her a nasty name - which I extremely regret to this day. Plus, she fell in love with your father."

Harry frowned softly, "What did you call her?"

Severus rubbed his forehead and slowly regretted agreeing to Harry's questions. "A word that I _never_ want to hear uttered out of your mouth." He eyed Harry seriously and once the boy muttered a 'yes, sir,' Severus continued, "I called her a mudblood." He could see the shock in the boy's emerald eyes and Severus felt his heart twist guiltily, "My feelings were hurt but that was not an excuse to call her that. Your mother was a beautiful and wonderful woman - I hope you know that."

Harry nodded, "I know."

They fell into a silence for a few minutes before Severus sat up straighter in his seat and asked Harry his first question, "Who was your childhood friend?" He watched the excitement fade from the boy's face and he couldn't help but wonder if this was a touchy subject.

Harry wiggled uncomfortably on the couch and looked away from his guardian. "Honestly? There was a black garden snake that I would talk to. She was my friend until my uncle found her and killed her. Besides that I never had a friend that would actually stay long. Anyone that was even slightly nice to me got beaten up by Dudley and his friends. I never actually had a human friend until I met Ron on the train. And then I never actually had a friend at Privet Drive until I met Thomas."

Severus eyed the boy closely and asked "Why did you uncle kill the snake?"

Harry swallowed to fix his dry throat. He looked everywhere but at his guardian as he answered, "I was supposed to be weeding the garden and he caught me talking to her. He went on a rampage. Anything too freakish would cause him to go on rampages. . . Anyway, he killed her and then locked me in my cupboard for a while."

Severus fidgeted a little and tried to keep his expressions emotionless. He knew about the cupboard that he used to sleep in but to hear the boy talk about it so easily, that caused shivers to run up his spine. Severus asked his next question, "You said that anything freakish would cause him to go on rampages. Did he ever beat you?"

Harry blushed a deep crimson, "Just a couple times."

"When and why?" Severus pushed for more information.

Harry sighed and wiggled uncomfortably again, "Remember when we went to get my stuff from the house?" At Severus' nod, Harry continued, "One time that he punished me was because of eavesdropping when I was six. He did it again on Dudley's eleventh birthday when I accidentally trapped him in a snake pen at the zoo. Another time was when the Acceptance Letter kept coming to the house and again when I blew Aunt Marge up in my third year."

Severus eyed him closely, "So four times?"

Harry nodded and quickly decided he was finished answering that type of question. Instead, he asked his own question, "Do you talk to the other professors about me?"

Severus gave a slow nod, "I do not talk to them about your punishments or anything like that. However, I do ask them daily about your participation in class, your grades and your attitudes during class hours. I also figure out what your homework assignments are."

Harry couldn't help but feel cared about, "Have they ever told you anything that you didn't like? Anything that you never jumped on me about?"

Severus smirked, "Just your attitude, but you already know that. I do, however, wish that you would try a little harder in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

Harry sighed, "Those are hard classes. . . And boring."

Severus leveled him with an unamused look, "I can set you up with a tutor if that would help?"

Harry wrinkled his face in disgust, "Then I would just have even more hours during the day focusing on those classes. No thank you. . ."

Severus sighed, "Well, if I notice that your grades begin to slip in those classes, I will set you up with a tutor whether you like it or not, understood?"

Harry forced himself to not roll his eyes, "Understood, sir."

Noticing the time, Severus snapped his fingers and called out, "Vix!"

With a pop, the small house elf appeared. She bowed low to both of them before turning to Severus and asking, "What can Vix do for Master Snape?"

"Please prepare supper and let us know when it is on the table," Severus instructed her.

She bowed again, "Yes, Master Snape." With that, Vix disappeared in a pop.

With that done, Severus turned back to Harry and asked his last question of the day, "Are you dating Ginny Weasley?"

Harry forced himself to not blush as he looked away, "No. I thought we already had this conversation?"

Severus eyed him closely, "We did but I didn't believe you the first time."

Harry threw him an annoyed look, "Even if we were it's not like we have time to be alone together."

 _Good._ "Well, perhaps that is for the best," Severus muttered.

Harry studied him closely, "Do you not approve of me dating or something? Or do you just not approve of me dating her?"

"Part of me wants to say that you are too young to date but then I would be hypocritical. I know that you are sixteen and that is a normal age to start dating but I cannot help but feel like dating would just add a whole new level of distractions for you," Severus explained gently.

Harry sighed and decided to be completely honest with him - isn't that what these questions are all about? Getting to know each other honestly? Harry spoke up, "I like her and I definitely would not mind dating her but with everything that is going on in my life right now, it doesn't feel like I even have time to develop that with her."

Severus couldn't help but feel surprised with his honesty, "Maybe someday you will get that chance."

Before Harry could say anything else, Vix popped into the living room and bowed low to them, "Supper is ready Master Snape and young Master Potter."

Severus nodded his thanks and stood from the chair, "Come, after supper I want you to read chapter twelve of your Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and answer the review questions. I will be down in my lab working on a potion. If you need anything I want you to knock on the door - do not just open the door and come in. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I already know that." _What is so secretive about the damn potions lab? Why does he keep repeating himself over and over again? It's so freakin' annoying._

Severus leveled him with a stern look, "Do no roll your eyes at me, Harry James." Noticing Harry's eyes drop to the ground and the boy wiggle uncomfortably, Severus moved toward the dining room. "Come, Harry."

With a deep sigh, Harry followed his guardian into the dining room for supper.

Supper went smoothly and soon Harry found himself in his bedroom doing his DADA assignment. He couldn't help but still feel annoyed about the secretness of the potions. When 9:30 hit Vix popped into his bedroom to inform him that it is his bedtime. Harry grumbled under his breath but followed the house elf's directions and went to bed.


	18. A Hard Lesson to Learn

**Chapter Eighteen: A Hard Lesson to Learn**

Harry tossed and turned for the umpteenth time that night. He glanced over at the clock and groaned softly as he noticed the clock only read 3:40. Huffing he threw the blankets off of himself. Getting out of bed, he slipped on his slippers and pulled on a robe to protect himself from the night chill. Deciding to go down to the kitchen for a glass of milk, Harry focused on stepping carefully, worried that Severus would wake up to the creaking of the old wooden slabs. He took his time going down the staircase and cringed every single time one of the steps creaked under his weight.

Making his way into the kitchen, he quietly took a glass from the cabinet and then grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. He flinched at the bright light of the refrigerator and quickly closed it again.

"What is young Master Potter doing out of bed at this time of night?" Vix questioned from behind him causing Harry to jump and spill part of his milk. Vix waved her hand, cleaning up the mess.

Harry refilled the glass of milk again and sat down on the bar stool. "I can't sleep, Vix. What are you doing up at this time?"

"Does young master need a sleeping potion? I's can wake up Master Snape for you?" At Harry's hurried shake of his head, Vix answered Harry's question, "I was alerted when your bedroom door opened, young Master Potter."

Harry sighed deeply, "Can you please stop calling me that?"

Vix shook her head, "No, young master, I's cannot." She watched him as he gulped down the glass of milk. "Is young master going to head back to bed now?"

Rubbing the chill out of his arms, Harry watched as Vix made his glass disappear. He shook his head, "Not yet, Vix."

Vix studied him curiously, "Then what is young master going to do?"

Harry sighed and looked out the kitchen window. _A walk would definitely help_. Harry turned his attention back to Vix. _What would the chances be that she wouldn't wake Severus up if I went out?_ "I could really use a short walk to be honest."

Vix wildly shook her head, "Oh no no no, young Master Potter! You know there is a curfew. If you step one toe out that door I would be forced to wake up the Master. Do I's make myself clear?"

Harry grumbled under his breath. _She wasn't up my arse like this last time we were home. I bet Snape told her to keep a close eye on me._ "Fine, I won't go for a walk." Getting off the bar stool, Harry headed for the living room. He grabbed the Daily Prophet off the coffee table and flopped on the couch.

When he woke up at six, Severus found Harry fast asleep on the couch, the Daily Prophet laid open on his stomach. Severus frowned softly, wondering why the boy wasn't upstairs in his bed. He tried not to wake him though as he picked the Daily Prophet up and laid it back on the coffee table. He then went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and had Vix bring him the new Daily Prophet. Once ready, he returned to the living room and sat down to read.

A couple hours later he noticed Harry stirring on the couch. Looking over the Daily Prophet, Severus watched as the boy yawned and stretched, finally waking up. "Good morning," Severus greeted him quietly.

Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and looked around himself. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch last night. "Mornin'," Harry muttered back.

Severus smirked and folded the Daily Prophet up, tossing it onto the coffee table. "Why did you sleep on the couch last night? Could you not sleep?"

Harry sat up and shook his head, "I came down for a glass of milk and realized I still wasn't going to be able to sleep so I came in here to read. I didn't mean to fall asleep here though."

Severus nodded in understanding, "You could have woken me up. I would have given you a sleeping potion."

Harry stretched out his tired muscles as he shook his head no. "I'm not going to wake you just because I cannot sleep, sir."

"In the future though, you may." Severus studied the boy for a few moments before instructing him, "Go freshen up and get ready for the day. When you come back down we will eat breakfast. Professor McGonagall will be showing up around lunch time to bring your first week's assignments." At Harry's nod of understanding, Severus waved him off.

Grumbling quietly as he stood from the couch, Harry stretched again and headed for the upstairs loo. He took a quick shower and threw on a comfy set of clothes, knowing full-well that he would probably be stuck inside all day. Looking in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his wet hair one more time before shaking the mop and brushing his teeth. Once completely ready for the day, he descended the stairs and stopped at the doorway to the living room. "I'm ready if you are, sir."

Looking up from his potions journal, Severus marked his page and joined Harry in the dining room for breakfast. The food appeared on the table as soon as they sat down.

Pouring himself a glass of chocolate milk, Harry watched as Severus quietly brewed himself a cup of black tea. "Why don't you ever use sugar or cream?"

Startled, Severus quickly looked up at him and leveled him with a disgusted look. "First of all, sugar and cream are unhealthy."

Harry frowned as he started to pile food onto his plate. "Sugar isn't that unhealthy so long as you don't use it obsessively." He paused and looked up at his guardian with curious eyes, "Right?"

Severus couldn't help but feel pleased that the boy was asking him if his current beliefs on sugar was correct. He added a scoop of scrambled eggs to his plate as he answered the boy, "You are correct. For most people sugar is not that unhealthy so long as they do not use it too much. Too much of anything can be unhealthy, to be honest." He paused, watching Harry as he buttered a piece of toast. "However, sugar is something I try to stay away from. You see, my father was diabetic. Even when his sugar levels were low he would eat fruits that contained higher sugar levels (he stuck to natural sugars). Wizards make antidotes for that kind of thing but since my father could not have sugar, I grew up not having any sugar. Therefore, sugar is not something my body craves or even something that I desire to have. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, I get it. It's just like if someone never had coffee, they wouldn't necessarily have a craving for coffee. Right?"

Severus' lips twitched into a small smile, "Correct." They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast, both lost in their own heads but, at the same time, enjoying the other's company.

No sooner did the dishes disappear from the table Minerva stepped out of the fireplace.

Hearing the floo system start up and spit someone out, Severus hurried to the living room and greeted his coworker. "Good morning, Minerva. Thank you for bringing his assignments." He held out his hand, waiting for her to hand him the stack of parchments.

Giving him the parchments, Minerva smiled and looked over his shoulder at the teenager standing in the doorway, "You're welcome. I will bring next week's assignments this coming Monday, Harry."

Turning to look at his ward, Severus held the stack out to him and waited for the boy to take them off his hands.

Holding the heavy stack, Harry grimaced as he thought about all the work he had to do. He forced a respectful smile as he looked back up at his Transfiguration professor, "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva nodded her head in his direction before saying, "I hope everything is going smoothly here," she stated as she glanced between her lion and her coworker.

Harry quickly nodded his head, "It is, ma'am."

Minerva gave a small smile, "That's good to hear." Turning to look at Severus, she asked, "May I have a word?"

Severus inclined his head and gave Harry a pointed look and said through legilimency, _If I catch you eavesdropping I will not wait for her to leave before I take away your ability to sit. Am I completely clear?_

The dangerous look in his guardian's onyx eyes made Harry to look away. He couldn't stare into those eyes at the moment, it made him feel too uncomfortable. However, the threat of being spanked in front of his Head of House made him feel extremely annoyed. Clenching his teeth, Harry glared at the floor and answered back, _Crystal._

Severus narrowed his eyes at the teenager, _Wipe that look off your face before I wipe it off for you, Harry James._ Once Harry stopped glaring at him, he said to his ward out loud, "I want you to look over your assignments. Later we will create a schedule so that you can get into a routine for these two weeks." Glancing to Minerva, he started leading the way to the dining room, saying over his shoulder to his ward, "When I return I expect to find your head in those assignments."

Grumbling under his breath, Harry watched as his Head of House disappeared into the dining room with his guardian. He huffed and did as he was told.

In the dining room, Severus set up a silencing spell around them, not fully trusting that the boy would not test his luck. Once that was done, he turned to Minerva and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to give you an update about the happenings at the castle." She paused before continuing, "Albus convinced Alastor to come in and take over your classes until you return."

Severus couldn't help but feel relieved at that, "Good. I was not feeling confident with knowing that Horace was teaching my lessons."

Minerva smirked, "No one was confident with that decision, Severus." She glanced toward the door, "Did you figure out why he fought Mr. Weasley?"

Sitting at the table, Severus gestured for her to take a seat as well. Once she was seated, Severus answered her, "Honestly, I feel like that fight was just waiting to happen. Mr. Weasley started the fight verbally and Harry jumped him. He was punished though and we discussed his anger issues. From now on, when he becomes angry, he will go for a run around the castle to cool off."

Minerva nodded, "That is good to hear. You will be pleased to know that Mr. Weasley did not get off with just a firm talking to. The boy is grounded for two weeks. Mr. Weasley placed him under the Fundati spell."

Severus nodded, pleased to hear that his boy wasn't the only one facing consequences. "I tend to not use that spell when I ground Harry because I want to see if he would actually listen to the rules of his grounding or if he would test them. However, for the Weasleys, since they are not constantly with the boy, the spell works for them."

Minerva nodded, "It's less work for me. I don't actually have to do anything about his punishment - the spell will take care of it all." Looking at the clock on the wall, Minerva let out a small sigh before standing from the table. "Well, I need to get back to the castle. Good luck with everything here. I will be back next Monday with his second week's assignments."

Severus walked her to the fireplace and once she disappeared in the green flames, he turned and stared at his ward as the boy looked through the parchments. Walking over, Severus sat down on the couch beside him and picked up the parchments Harry wasn't holding anymore. "How many do you have?"

Harry sighed and looked up from them, "It really annoyed me that you said you wouldn't wait for her to leave before you'd. . . You know."

Severus simply stared at him before saying, "I already told you that I was going to start being stricter."

Harry glared at him, "But you can't do that!" His glare immediately fell off his face as a shiver ran up his spine. He couldn't keep eye contact with his guardian's dangerous onyx eyes. He stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak.

Severus couldn't help but feel proud that he could wipe the defiance off Harry's face by just giving him a dangerous look. He kept his voice stern as he replied, "I can and I will. I am not afraid to embarrass you if you embarrass me. Eavesdropping is an issue for you - it's like the curiosity is too much for you to handle. Your curiosity is what usually gets you in trouble, Harry." Once Harry remained silent, Severus asked his question again, "How many assignments do you have?"

Harry kept his eyes on his lap and grumbled, "Ten."

Severus nodded, thinking it over in his head. "Today I want you to complete your Defense assignments since you already started yesterday. Tomorrow you will complete your Potions assignments. Friday you will complete your Arithmancy assignments. Saturday you will complete your Transfiguration assignments and Sunday I want you to complete your Ancient Runes assignments. Do you think that would be manageable?" He eyed the boy closely, curious as to what he was thinking.

Harry fidgeted a little on the couch and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. It just won't. . ."

Severus frowned, "It won't, what?"

Sighing, Harry pulled out the parchments for DADA. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Severus' frown deepened, "No, Harry. Talk to me."

Huffing slightly, Harry finally looked up at him and said, "It just won't leave a lot of time for anything else."

Severus took the pile of assignments and flipped through them. Once he finished, he studied the boy, "What do you need time for? You are, after all, grounded - it's not like I am going to let you run around the town. I will not make you do homework every second of every day, Harry. You will have plenty of breaks to relax your brain and for us to spend quality time together." He took a breath before saying, "Your assignments are very important and you need to make sure that you complete them correctly."

After a few moments of thinking it over, Harry finally nodded his head in acceptance, "Alright." He went silent again before changing the subject, "How long am I going to be grounded?"

Severus sat all the assignments except the DADA ones on the coffee table. "When you were first grounded I told you that it depended on your behavior."

Harry's face fell, knowing full-well what that meant. "So, because of the fight, it probably won't end for a while?"

Severus eyed him closely before saying, "Ask me again when we return to the castle."

Taking that as a sign of hope, Harry immediately felt a little lighter inside. "Can we do something together before lunch or do you want me to start my assignments?"

Severus glanced at the stack of parchments and then at his ward. "Would you like to play a game of chess?" At Harry's nod, Severus accio'd his marble chess board and set it up. They played a couple games of chess (Severus winning every single one) before Vix showed up, informing them that lunch was ready.

They ate in a comfortable silence and, when the plates disappeared, Severus stirred his cup of tea and informed his ward, "I want you to bring your Defense assignments to the table and work on them. I am going to run over to Mrs. Kleins and check on her. I expect to find you hard at work when I return."

Harry nodded, knowing better than to argue. Plus, he knows the assignments need completed so why not work on them now?

Severus stood from his chair and accio'd Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts assignments and textbook. He watched as they floated and stopped in front of the boy, "I will be back." As he walked toward the front door, Severus called over his shoulder, "Behave yourself."

Hearing the front door close, Harry let out a soft sigh and opened up his textbook, eager to get the second assignment of this class completed.

Roughly twenty minutes into working on his assignment, Harry began to feel restless and he kept looking toward the basement door. Deep down he knew better than to go down there but his curiosity was beginning to feel overwhelming.

He weighed the chances of his guardian returning during the quick time that he will be down there and it didn't take long for him to decide to go down to cure his curiosity. He made the trip down the creaky staircase quickly, his heart thundering in his chest. _Just a quick look and then I'll run back up - he'll never know._ He got to the bottom step and scanned the dark, musky room. Seeing a potion simmering on the other side of the room, Harry cautiously made his way over to it. Careful not to touch the potion (because he didn't know what it was), Harry peered into the cauldron and scrunched his nose in disgust. The potion smelled like something was decomposing. _That's disgusting - I pity whoever will be drinking that shit._ Looking away from the mucus-looking potion, Harry noticed an open journal next to the cauldron.

Still not touching anything, Harry leaned over the journal and read the title: _Invenire Horcrux_

Harry frowned and looked over the ingredients - snake tongue, blood of a goblin, three unicorn hairs . . . Harry skimmed over the rest of the ingredients, his disgust growing. _How in Merlin's name did he get blood from a goblin? What the hell is a horcrux?_

A popping sound behind him caused Harry to jump and spin to look behind him. Seeing Vix, Harry felt his insides squirm. "I can explain, Vix."

With her little hands on her hips, Vix tapped her left foot impatiently. "Young Master knows the Master does not want you down here."

Harry nodded, inching his way toward the staircase. After finding that potion, being in this creepy room made him feel uncomfortable. "I know, I'm sorry! Are you going to tell him?"

Vix followed him up the stairs and back into the dining room. She locked the basement door behind her. "I should. I's not allowed to lie to the Master."

Harry wrung his hands and paced back and forth, "It's not a lie if you just keep quiet, Vix - everyone knows that!"

"Young Master broke a rule," Vix explained seriously.

Harry sighed and flopped on his abandoned chair, looking at his assignment. He felt sick to his stomach, _Why am I so stupid?_ "I know! Can't we just keep it between us?"

Just as Vix was about to answer, Severus entered the dining room and looked at them suspiciously, "Keep what between you?"

With his heart hammering away in his chest, Harry threw a pitiful look toward the house elf and said, "Nothing."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his ward and turned his onyx eyes on his elf, "Vix?"

Panicked, Vix let out a high-pitched squeak and disappeared.

Severus frowned deeply and leveled Harry with a stern look. "What was that about?"

Dropping his eyes, Harry swallowed to fix his dry throat. Not knowing what else to do, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Annoyed, Severus left the dining room and yelled in a dangerous voice, "Vix!"

Hearing the familiar popping sound of the house elf appearing, Harry squirmed in his seat and mentally beat himself up, not having faith that the elf would keep his secret.

In the living room, Severus leveled the elf with a dangerous look, daring her to disobey him. "You are my house elf. When you are asked a question you are to answer quickly and honestly. When you are told to do something, you are to do it quickly!"

Nervous, Vix played with the hem of her baby blue dress and kept her eyes down. "I's knows, Master Snape."

Taking a threatening step toward her, Severus watched as she stumbled back, fear evident in her big blue eyes. Severus sighed, forcing himself to take calming breath. He had never hurt his house elf before and he wasn't about to start now. "I do not like secrets, Vix."

Vix nodded, wringing her hands and looking anywhere but at him. "Vix knows, Master Snape."

Quickly growing impatient, Severus demanded, "Then tell me what is supposed to be kept between yourself and my ward. Now, Vix!"

Vix flinched at his yell but put on a brave face. Deep down she knew she wouldn't be the one in trouble. Looking up into his onyx eyes, Vix finally admitted to her master, "I's found the young master in your lab." She flinched again as she watched the anger glint in his eyes. "I's sorry, Master Snape. I's should have told you right away but the young master was afraid of getting in trouble. Vix won't keep secrets from the Master again. I's so sorry!" Big tears started falling from her blue eyes and her shoulders began to tremble and shake.

Severus forced himself to breathe and use a gentle voice with his elf, "You are not in trouble, Vix. However, I told you that you were his nanny - you need to keep him safe from himself and tell me when he misbehaves." Watching her continue to cry, Severus let out a tired sigh and waved her off, "You are dismissed." As soon as she popped away, Severus began pacing back and forth, forcing himself to calm down before dealing with the brat at the table.

Harry quickly began getting more nervous at the silence in the living room. _He's literally going to kill me._ As much as he wanted to run, he knew running would only make his situation worse. Nervous, Harry stood from his seat and entered the living room. He watched his guardian pace back and forth and forced himself to speak, "I went into your potions lab." He immediately felt frozen as his guardian spun and pierced him with a glare. "I'm really sorry. I. . . I should have told you when you asked." _I was just scared shitless._

Severus could feel his blood boiling in his veins. "You know what makes me the most angry?" Seeing Harry drop his eyes, Severus moved closer and snapped, "Instead of taking responsibility for your actions you put the weight on Vix." When Harry didn't say anything, Severus reached out and gripped his chin firmly. He forced the boy to look up at him as he said through clenched teeth, "Go put your nose against the wall. Now!"

Knowing his guardian needed time to cool down, Harry tried to hurry past him and jumped as he felt his guardian's iron hand across his backside. He forced himself to not whimper as he touched his nose to the wall.

Severus grabbed a chair and placed it a few feet behind the boy. He sat down, staring at the boy, and tried to focus on his breathing. _He was given one restriction and he couldn't even follow that! It's like my rules are a complete game to him!_ He shook his head, feeling lost at what to do about the boy in front of him. He fingered his belt around his waist and let out a tired sigh, _He could have gotten hurt down there! He could have been de-aged or poisoned or even killed! It's like his life doesn't matter. Did he think restricting him from the lab was a joke? What am I going to do with him?_

Harry fidgeted but made sure to keep his nose touching the wall. He could feel his guardian's eyes on him and that made him feel uncomfortable.

"What am I going to do with you? Do you ever take my rules seriously?" Severus wondered out loud. He noticed Harry about to turn around and he snapped dangerously, "Keep your nose on that wall, Harry James!"

Quickly returning his nose to the wall, Harry found his voice and answered his guardian's question, "I take your rules seriously. I just. . . You know I get curious!"

Fire flashed in Severus' onyx eyes, "So it is my fault that you cannot follow a simple direction?"

Sighing, Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. "No, sir."

"What is it going to take for you to stop fighting my rules? Do you need a taste of my belt against your bare backside?" Severus snarled, glaring dangerously at the boy.

Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat at the thought of being punished with a belt. "N-no sir."

Severus shook his head, "I don't know, Harry. Obviously my punishments are not strong enough for you." He watched as the boy's shoulders started to shake, hinting that the boy had started to cry. Severus continued speaking, forcing himself to not give in, "I have tried everything else, this is the only punishment I have not given you yet. I'm at a loss of what to do with you, Harry James. . ." Making himself stay firm, Severus stayed seated and instructed the boy, "Turn around."

Sniffling, Harry nervously turned. "I shouldn't have gone down there."

Severus nodded, "You're right, you should not have. However, you did. You went against my direct orders." He paused to take a calming breath. "Why do you think I told you that you were not allowed to go down there?" Seeing Harry dropping his eyes, Severus snapped, "Look at me when I am speaking to you, Harry James."

Snapping his eyes up, Harry forced himself to be brave. "I thought you just didn't want me to."

Severus nodded, "But why?"

Harry sighed, fidgeting a little. He forced himself to not look away, "Because it's dangerous, sir."

Severus nodded, "Exactly. _Anything_ could have happened when you were down there! You could have been poisoned, de-aged or even killed! Do you understand that?"

Harry felt sick to his stomach, "De-aged?"

Severus stood from his seated position, "You have no idea what kind of potions are down there, Harry James! I create new potions - they could potentially have _any_ side-effect!"

As hard as it was, Harry forced himself to keep eye contact. "I know you brewed the horcrux potion. . ." He flinched at the dangerous look in his guardian's eyes.

Taking a step closer to the boy, Severus snapped, "But you do not know what that potion is! You do NOT know the side-effects of that potion! You do not know how dangerous it is!" Taking a step away, Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Quickly wiping away a tear from his cheek, Harry sniffed and looked away. "I'm sorry!"

Snapping his head up to level the boy with a stern look, Severus nodded in agreement. "If you are not sorry now, you will be." He ignored the look of fear as he unbuckled his belt. Moving to stand behind the couch, Severus instructed him, "Remove your trousers and come here."

Harry fumbled with his trouser button, his fingers shaking. He could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck and he felt nauseous.

Severus wondered if he should give the boy a few minutes to compose himself but he also remembered the first time he himself experienced the belt and he knew that the wait time would only make the boy more nervous (at least it did for him). He stood there, waiting patiently for the boy to finally remove his trousers. He watched as Harry slowly folded them and laid them on the coffee stand. His onyx eyes locked with the boy's emerald ones. He tried to give the boy reassurance through looking at him but Severus didn't think he succeeded. "Come and lay yourself over the back of the couch."

Harry froze and felt hot tears welling up in his eyes, "You're not going to hold me?"

Severus felt strings tug at his heart and it took all he could to not give in. He shook his head, "I would not be able to properly duel out the punishment with you across my lap, Harry." He paused, watching as Harry nodded in understanding and a couple tears leaked from his eyes. Severus sighed softly, hiding the belt behind his back. "It's not going to kill you, Ha-... Son." He watched as Harry snapped his head up to look at him. Severus tried to make himself look less terrifying as he patted the couch, "Come on now. Let's get this over with quickly." He paused, watching as Harry bravely wiped the tears from his cheeks and walked toward him. He couldn't help but feel proud of his bravery, "I promise to hold you after it is over."

Harry nodded, trusting that his guardian would keep his word. Burying his fear, Harry uncomfortably bent himself over the back of the couch. His heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of his chest.

Severus sighed softly, hating that it came down to this. He looked from his belt to the boy and back again, second guessing himself. Forcing himself to not go back, Severus silently put a few charms on the belt. One charm to keep it from marking or bruising the boy. A second charm to lighten the sting (not too much but enough to make it bearable). And a third charm to keep himself from swinging too hard. Finally ready, Severus gently pulled the boy's boxers down and laid the leather against the boy's backside. He watched the boy physically shiver as he asked, "Why are you about to be punished?"

Harry closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He tried not to let his voice hitch as he answered him, "Because I put myself in danger by going into your lab after you specifically told me not to."

Surprised at how good of an answer that was, Severus nodded. "Good. You will be getting sixteen." At Harry's fidgety nod, Severus pulled back and muttered, "Brace yourself." With that, he brought the first crack down against the pale bottom. He watched as Harry jumped and tried to stand up. Placing his hand on the boy's back, Severus instructed, "Be still, Harry. Fifteen more to go."

Hearing that, Harry relaxed himself back over the couch and bit his lip.

Nodding to himself, Severus pulled back and rained three quick swishes. He forced himself to not give in at the sound of the boy's tears. He took a quick break, allowing the boy to catch his breath. Gently, Severus rubbed a couple circles on the boy's back. "You're doing very well, Harry. You have twelve more. You can do this, take a deep breath." He watched as the boy regained control of his breathing and then Severus started again. This time, he brought the belt down four times in a row before taking another quick break to let the boy breathe. Again, Severus rubbed circles on the boy's back. He watched as Harry's shoulders shook from his tears. "Eight more, Harry." Noticing the boy wasn't going to calm down, Severus tried to finish the punishment quickly. He landed five quick swishes before stopping for the boy to breathe. "Three more, Harry. You're almost done."

Harry shook his head and tried to stand. He found his movements stopped by his guardian's strong hand against his back. "Please stop!" He choked on his snot and didn't bother trying to stop his tears from falling.

Forcing himself to not give in, Severus finished quickly, landing the last three quick and swift. Dropping the belt, Severus helped the boy stand and transfigured his clothes into silk pajamas.

Harry allowed his guardian to lead him to the couch. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get his tears under control.

Sitting down, Severus gently pulled the boy down on his lap and held him close. Rubbing circles on the boy's back, Severus allowed the boy to hide his face against his chest as he sobbed. He could feel his shirt soaking from the tears. "Alright, Harry, shh, it's alright. It's all over. All is forgiven, s-son." Saying the word son felt so good but made him feel so nervous at the same time. Technically the boy wasn't his son but calling him it felt right, much to Severus' confusion.

Hearing that, Harry sobbed harder. "I'm a rotten s-s-son! Why w-would you want me?"

Severus sighed softly and continued his rythm of rubbing the circles on his back. "You are not rotten, Harry. You made a mistake and were punished for it. All is forgiven."

Trying to get his tears under control, Harry closed his eyes and hid his face further in his guardian's robes. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

Severus remained silent, having already told the boy he was forgiven twice. He held the teen close and allowed him to cry it out. He knew the punishment hadn't hurt as badly as it would have if he hadn't put those charms on it but he also knew that the punishment still would have stung like the dickens. He remained patient, calmly rubbing circles into the boy's back. After about ten minutes Severus felt the boy's breathing go even, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Sighing softly, Severus inched his way out from under the boy and let him sleep on the couch as he went to set wards up around his potions lab.


End file.
